Undercover
by Rowana S
Summary: Neal glared pointedly at Peachblossom, You're just jealous because you know you'll never find true love JK story, hopefully some funny bits, or maybe I'm just a crappy author. anyway, review and tell me either way.
1. Default Chapter

I'd like to dedicate this story to the little blue/indigo/purple/violet box in the corner of this screen, which I'd be grateful if you all clicked on once you have finished reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Keladry of Mindelan turned her head sharply, at the sound of the gates of New Hope heaving open.

A small smile graced her face as two squads of soldiers rode in, headed by Lord Raoul. Her smile turned to a grin as she saw Dom riding a large brown horse a little way behind him. She walked briskly over to them, weaving through the group of young people who had made their way over to take care of the horses.

" My lord" Kel called out, reaching him as he dismounted from his horse and handed his reins to Loey. "What's this I hear about you disgracing us in front of the ambassador from Yaman?" She asked, putting on a stern face. Kel couldn't help but notice the way that all of the men simultaneously broke into very evil grins. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Raoul said, doing his best to put on a bewildered, puzzled, and innocent face, "really, I'm wounded that you can even have such a thought about me."

His expression became pained as he started to get into it. "I mean, really", he continued, raising a hand to his chest, "how could I, I, do something like that. Me, who is more conscious of the way we look to other countries ambassadors that any other-", he was cut off by Dom's loud snort.

"Sure" Dom said, pushing his way past Raoul to clasp forearms with Kel, "That's why you fell off your horse in front of them.again.right into a fresh pile of horse dung. Even my meathead of a cousin wouldn't do something like that". Kel had to hide her laughter as Raoul turned to glare at the men who had started to snicker.

"Hey!" a very indignant Neal walked up to them. "I heard you calling me meathead! What were you saying about me?" He looked suspiciously from Kel to Dom, "I have feelings too you know" "How could we forget, the way you decide to pour them out to us at least 5 times a day" Dom replied dryly. The two cousins continued to bicker. Kel smiled, it was good to have someone here besides her who was partially sane. She called for Tobe to show the soldiers where they would sleep.

She had thought to leave whatever news Raoul had till that evening, when she Neal and Merric could hear it together, but Raoul stopped her. "Kel, I'd like you to hear the news first, in private", he said gravely, "it's important". Kel obliged, feeling curious, although she had an idea of what it might be. She led Raoul up to headquarters, and waited until he had made himself comfortable before allowing him to speak.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "Kel, you've been here for a while, and ever since you defeated Blace, word's gotten around. People want you elsewhere for other things, and you've been ordered to report to Lord Wyldon at Fort Mastiff. We're to leave tomorrow"

Kel sank back in her chair. She had known that this was coming for a while, but she had not expected to feel it so greatly. 'It was funny' she mused to herself, 'that the thing she had wanted so much at first had finally come, and now she didn't want it at all.' She had grown attached to these people, and this place, and had pushed the thought of leaving out of her mind. Raoul saw the transformation in her face as she put her Yamani mask on, and knew what she was feeling. He leaned forward, "I'm sorry", he whispered. Kel nodded, and with that they rose together and left the room.

"We have to go!" Neal asked, dismayed. "Just when I was starting to like it here." Merric remained silent. Kel sighed "Yes Neal, we have to go. I told you, they want us in other places" "But then we'll be split up!" Neal exclaimed, "Who am I going to talk to!" "There are other people who possess the amazing powers of speech other than myself and Kel", Merric reminded him.

Neal was uncharacteristically silent for a while, before looking straight at Kel, "Do we have to tell them?" he asked, referring to the people of New Hope. Kel shook her head. "We've been told to ride out tomorrow morning, Raoul will stay here to look after the camp for a week or two. It's supposed to be his 'holiday' from the Own." Neal grinned "And how anyone could have a decent holiday here, with my cousin around beats me." He rose and clasped Kel's shoulder, "I'd better start packing."

Merric followed him out of the door, giving Kel a small smile before he left. After a few moments, Kel got up and left too, taking the candle with her.

She found Tobe where she knew she would, curled up in bed, practising his reading. He looked up as Kel entered, and walked over to her bed. "Tobe, we need to talk". Tobe's face immediately grew solem, and he put his book down. "What is it m'lady", he asked, "Did Sir Neal manage to set fire to th' infirmary this time?" Kel shook her head. "No, you know that I've hardly left him near a candle unsupervised since the last time."

She sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. "No, this is different." Tobe came to help her with her boots. Kel sighed, "Tobe, I've been ordered to leave Haven tomorrow, they want me in other places now."

Tobe stopped in mid action, and rocked gently backwards, boot still in hand. He glanced up at Kel, his eyes large. "Can't I come with you, is that it? Don't you want a servant any more." Kel grimaced, this had been one of his worst fears, that he would be left alone again. "No Tobe, you could come with me, but I'm not sure that the battlefield is such a good place for a boy to grow up."

"It would be better than Avlik's place." Tobe said, his eyes pleading with her. "Anything would be better than that place", Kel replied firmly. "No Tobe, you have two options. You can either stay here and become a refugee, your friends are here, and Fanche would be glad to take you in, or, you can come with me." His face clearly showed what he wanted. Kel sighed inwardly, she still had not told him the last part yet. "But I must warn you, if you come with me, and I find somewhere where things would be better for you, and where you would be properly looked after, I will leave you there." Kel hoped that he wouldn't notice the way her voice cracked when she said that.

Tobe was still silent. Kel reached down to tilt his head up so that he was looking at her. "You don't have to give me your answer now, I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning." Tobe nodded, and scrambled back into bed, leaving Kel to blow the candle out.

The next morning when they rode out, Tobe was right behind her.

"See, this isn't so bad", Neal said, as their horses ambled along the sunny road. "Plenty of food, sunshine, and we'll be at Mastiff any minute now." He paused to take another massive bite out of the pastry in his hand. "I mean, where's the worst place they could post us?" He continued, spraying crumbs all over Peachblossom, who took a swipe at Neal's leg and missed. Neal pulled his horse a bit further away from Peachblossom . "Well, they could decide to put you in a cold place, with only stale bread and dirty water to eat and drink, and far, faar away from Yuki", Meric said slyly, enjoying the way that Neals face suddenly grew pale at the last thing he mentioned, and ducking the bread roll that Neal threw at him. "Cruel, heartless fiend, teasing me about my one true love. How can you not see the wonder in her, the way the sunlight glints off her lovely pink fingernails, the way the candlelight accents her raven black hair, the way the-hey!" Kel didn't try to hide a laugh as Neal wiped a hand across the back of his head, and brought it back covered in horse spittle.

Neal glared pointedly at Peachblossom, "You're just jealous because you know you'll never find true love", he said, before pulling his horse even further away from Peachblossom. Then he paused for a second, his head cocked, his expression thoughtful. Kel and Merric groaned simultaneously, recognising the signs of another one of Neal's 'philosophical' rantings. "I wonder", Neal began, "Whether horses can actually fall in love. I mean, have you ever seen a mare just catch a stallions eye, and then just watched them stand there, lovestruck. Or maybe horses can't catch each others eyes, I mean, maybe they do it another way, like by sniffing each other or something, or stamping their front right hoof five times, or maybe- hey!

He was cut off by another splatter of horse spittle on the back of his head. He turned back to give them his loftiest, most withering look. "Fine then" he said, "I know when my thoughts are not appreciated, I'll just ride up ahead..with the food basket.on my own" He trotted off, his nose in the air. "Finally" Merric muttered, raising his arms to the sky in thanks.

Kel waited nervously in the mess with Neal, waiting for Merric to return from being assigned by Lord Wyldon in his office. She took a nervous sip of apple juice from her mug. The swirling flavours of various familier spices helped to calm her. Neal watched her set the mug back down, refilling his own. "How much longer do you think this will go on for?" The words spilled out of her mouth.

Neal set down his mug and regarded her thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, then finally said, "For as long as it has to."

Kel nodded, and leaned back. "It's just that, sometimes, it seems like this will never stop" Neal nodded thoughtfully, "I know what you mean. Whatever we do, they always seem to bounce back. If only we knew how they were doing it." His expression tightened, then he looked back at her and smiled, "We'll get them eventually, no war can last forever, and no one can avoid Daine's spies for long"

Kel smiled. It was good to have the meathead as her best friend. Suddenly Merric appeared at the doorway. He walked over to them and sat down heavily, accepting the drink that Neal passed him. He took a long draught before setting the mug down, and confronting their questioning stares. "Well, they're sending me to the border", his face blank, he had learned some things from Kel. Kel struggled to overcome the shock. It was well known that anyone sent to the border had little chance of coming back. She had known that there was a high chance that one of them would be sent there, it just hadn't seemed as real at the time. Eventually Neal looked up, "I'm sorry", he said, looking Merric in the eye. "What've you got to be sorry for" Merric grinned weakly, "Lord Wyldon said that he wanted to see you next."

Neal became even paler, and stood up shakily. "Good luck", Kel muttered. Neal nodded in acknowledgement before striding out of the mess. Kel and Merric sat there in silence, words were not needed. Minuites that seemed like hours passed before Neal appeared in the doorway. Silently, Kel reached out and gripped Merric's arm. He looked up at her and smiled reassuringly, then watched as she too walked out of the mess.

Kel walked up the corridor to Lord Wyldon's office, her head swirling. Neal had been posted in a town near the border, working as head healer. She reached up to knock on the door, then paused. What if she was postedsomewhere out of the way again? Eeryone would think that she was just a girl a couldn't cope. Swiftly, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind, and imagined herself as a smooth, calm lake. She knocked briskly on the door, waiting to hear the 'come in', before opening it.

Her old training master appeared to have aged before her eyes. Most of his hair was now, silver. His wrinkles ad deepened, although his stern expression hadn't changed. He gestured at the chair in front of his desk, indicating her to sit down.

She slipped into it and waited for him to speak, accepting and taking a sip from the mug that he placed in front of her.

"Well, you're certainly in an interesting situation", he finally said, chucking a file of paper onto his desk, and leaning back. "My Lord?" Kel asked, keeping her face blank. He gestured to the files. "If you had any idea of the amount of letters I have had over the past few days from people requesting your help.." He trailed off helplessly, before leaning forward and shuffeling through the file. "I have been forced to take these requests into account, and choose a place which would be most suited to you, and where you could help the most. I have therefore chosen this, he found a certain paper and placed it in front of her. She leaned forward to read it.

"You will be working as an agent in Corus for Sir Myles. Sir Myles will give you your specific assignements, and you will report back to him. You are to leave tomorrow morning, any other details are on that paper."

Kel read through the papers contents, trying to process it all. Lord Wyldon's expression softened. He leaned forward. "I know that you are disappointed not to be sent into battle, but I promise you, you will get just as much honour, recognition, and even more action than if you were at the front, once the war ends." Kel already knew that once a spies job was over, they were treated as the greatest of heroes, being showered with medals and gold. She was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice when she said, "If this war ever ends". Wyldon gripped her shoulder in silent understanding, before leaning back to indicate that she was dismissed.

Once outside, she reviewed her emotional state, as she leaned against the cold stone wall and took deep breaths. Her initial reaction was disappointment, at not being with the majority of her friends, and at not being sent to the heat of the battle. Then again, with what she was going to do, she would probably end up in the middle of several battles, and although she tried to deny it, she could feel a small spark of excitement dancing in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Well.some of u have been getting slightly eggy at me because I neglected to mention the small fact that JOREN IS OBVIOUSLY NOT DEAD. Ahem.I thought that this small fact would be made obvious by the fact that this is a JOREN/KEL STORY, and that Kel obviously isn't gonna be with a DEAD PERSON. No offence to those who reviewed to tell me that. I would also like to say that this is set a while after Lady Knight. Maybe around a year. Well.now that that's cleared up, I would like to apologise for my appalling grammar and punctuation. I feel really bad, coz I get mad at people who spell like that, and now I've done it myself. *hangs head in shame as she is thrown into a dark deep dungeon and the key is thrown away*  
  
Anyway. I only got around 5 reviews so far! *sniff* and half of those were from people who I asked to review me! Well, not half, coz u can't really get 2.5 reviews.but yeah, please review. *she begs pathetically, giving you this really cute puppy dog look, which makes you just want to review*  
  
And if u'r feeling really bored, then please check out my soon to be updated story on fp.net, where I still write under the pen name of Amber Faerie. Also, my last thing to say because u'r obviously sick of my rantings by now, is, I can't believe she killed him, but it still seemed to fit in, didn't it. We all knew it was coming. Well actually we didn't, but anyway.that's for all the others who have read HP5.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kel walked along the corridor, her footsteps echoing against the ancient stone. She was heading towards the Royal Quarters, to visit Shinko and Yuki, and maybe have a game of fan toss. Merric and Neal had both been allowed a few weeks leave to get their affairs in order, and they had both opted to return to Corus with her, where she had been sent to get some lessons from the Lionesses husband, Baron George. Among other things, she had learnt how to disguise herself, walk without making a noise, how to conceal weapons, and, quite worryingly, how to stop going mad if she was caught and put into solitary confinement. Kel sighed softly, thinking of her meeting this evening with Sir Myles, who would brief her and her companions on their mission. The problem was, she didn't yet know who her companions were to be.  
  
She turned a corner and clattered down the stairs, her mind swirling with the possibilities. Most knights were away at the border right now, so she would probably be going with some of the agents. Then again, many of the agents were also away, why else would Sir Myles have requested her help?  
  
She walked down another corridor which also served as a balcony, overlooking a courtyard, gazing at the stone floor. She rounded a corner and hit something that felt like a tree trunk, standing there.  
  
She stumbled backwards, holding her head, before noticing that the tree trunk was doing the same. In fact, if she squinted through her blurred vision, she could make out blue and brown. The brown she understood, but a blue tree trunk, in the middle of the corridor?  
  
She shook her head to clear her vision and her mind, before looking up into an equally surprised pair of grey eyes.  
  
*Oh crap* She thought.  
  
Cleon of Kennan shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily. After a while, he broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"It's er.nice to see you again..er."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*About as nice as it would be to have to kiss Joren in front of the entire court* she thought. She decided to attempt some small talk.  
  
"So, er.how are you?"  
  
*happily wed* Kel thought to herself, *while I'm still here, alone.single.with nobody else.*  
  
"Oh.fine, yeah. You?" Cleon replied, attempting to look like he was enjoying this, and failing wretchedly.  
  
"Yeah, good.so, I'll er.see you around"  
  
*Or maybe I'll just check around corners with a mirror to make sure you aren't there, hide every time I see you coming, and just avoid you in general*  
  
"yeah.er, that'd be nice" Cleon gave her a very false smile.  
  
"Yeah, er.ok then, bye." Kel walked off down the corridor again. It was strange to think now how intense they'd once been, talking and joking. She just couldn't imagine them doing that now. It was just way too awkward. She reached the princesses rooms and was dragged inside, her brain feeling just as befuddled as it had before.  
  
*****  
  
She knocked hesitantly on the door that bore a brass plaque , engraved with the Letters, 'Sir Myles, Baron of Olau, and advisor to the King'.  
  
"Come in", a voice called from inside. She entered, to see Sir Myles sitting at his desk. Facing him were two of the strangest people Kel had ever seen.  
  
The woman was taller than Kel herself, without the calf length, high heeled, boots that she was wearing. Her breeches were loose and flowing, and her shirt looked expensive, yet casual at the same time. It was her hair that startled Kel. It was black, with streaks of light brown and red in it. It was done up in zillions of tiny braids, which were tied back, and each braid had a few metal circlets, of around a centimetre in length, wrapped around it at some point.  
  
Kel could see that she was wearing a lot of eye paint, especially kohl, and her lips were painted a deep wine coloured purpely red, that complimented her pale brown skin, and dark blue eyes. Her ears stuck out comically, and her nose was slightly bent. Kel could tell that it had been broken before. She regarded Kel curiously, her head slightly cocked to one side, her expression humorous.  
  
The man sitting next to her looked completely ordinary, quite tall, fair build, brown eyes, quite handsome.except for one little thing. His hair was bright pink.  
  
Kel stared at it, blinking as if it was blinding her. The man turned to Sir Myles.  
  
"You see!" he said, "Everyone does this to me! I so should have gone for blue"  
  
The woman regarded him, one eyebrow raised, "Yeah", she said, sarcasm flowing in her voice, "And people wouldn't stare at that at all."  
  
The man muttered something and turned away. Sir Myles rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kel.  
  
"It's good to see you again my dear, now just sit down there, and I'll introduce you while we wait for remaining member of this little ensemble ", he gestured at a chair next to the lady, and Kel noticed that there was an extra one next to hers, presumably for the last person.  
  
"This is Keita", said Sir Myles, gesturing to the Lady. "She's the Shang Unicorn"  
  
Kel's eyes widened as she reached out and gripped forearms with Keita, in a formal greeting. Unicorn was a high status in the Shang, and this woman looked like she was more than capable of living up to the expectations of the title.  
  
"And this", Sir Myles said, indicating the man, "is Ratash, he's a mage, with a slightly.unusual gift which we find useful." The man grinned at her, as he reached across to grip forearms, "Rat for short, but not Ratty", he said, giving her a warning look, "Or Candyfloss"  
  
Kieta snorted, "Why on earth would we be compelled to call you candyfloss ?"  
  
Rat shrugged, "You never know", he muttered.  
  
Kel smiled, it was obvious that these two were going to get along very well. "Erm, exactly what sort of.unusual magic do you have?", she asked. She had never known that you could have different types of magic apart from the gift.  
  
Rat grinned at her, "This sort", he said, and with a slight pop, his ears promptly disappeared, just as the door opened and the remaining member of the group walked into the room, looking slightly startled.  
  
"Ah, here he is!", Sir Myles said, glancing at the clock on the wall rather pointedly.  
  
Joren cleared his throat and sat down without being asked, "I got caught up in some business. Can we just get this over with?"  
  
Kieta raised her eyebrows, as did Rat. Kel heard a loud whooshing in her ears, and tried to dispel the shocked reaction she was feeling.  
  
*I have just agreed to go on a mission, with him. I'm dreaming, please let me be dreaming*  
  
She pinched herself softly.  
  
*OUCH!!! Okay, fine.I'm not dreaming, not hallucinating. So it's real.**** * She swore for what was just the 7th time in her life, even if it was mentally.  
  
Joren looked around, glancing at her, looking away, and then freezing, as if he had just realised what he had seen. He looked back at her.  
  
"No" he whispered. Kel wasn't able to appreciate the humour of the situation when he pinched himself and then winced slightly. He looked quickly at Sir Myles.  
  
Sir Myles looked slightly annoyed at Joren's rudeness.  
  
"Well, since you're here, I'll just introduce you to your companions. You already know Keladry of course."  
  
Joren looked slightly shaken, though he was managing to cover most of it up well. "Companions", he echoed hollowly.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" Sir Myles said pleasantly. Folding his hands.  
  
"You want me.to go on a mission.with a whore.I would say there's a problem"  
  
Kel stiffened at the word. Sir Myles looked directly at Joren, and though his expression was cool, his eyes were blazing.  
  
"In my office, you will not refer to your fellow knights in that manner. Do you understand me?" He and Joren kept their gazes locked for a few seconds, before Joren looked away.  
  
Kel decided to get involved. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to say, you want to put me.on a mission.with him.and have a reasonable chance of success.well.I just can't see that happening"  
  
Myles looked at her, "I understand my dear, but I'm afraid that you'll simply have to put up with each other. Sir (he said the word mockingly) Joren and yourself are two of our best knights, we can't send anyone else". Joren made a slight spluttering sound at the mention of Kel.  
  
"Well", Keita muttered, looking like she was thoroughly enjoying this, "Some people have issues"  
  
Joren's face hardened, as he turned to look at Keita. "We", he said, "Do not have issues." Keita merely raised an eyebrow and turned to inspect her nails.  
  
"Ahem", Myles cleared his throat loudly, "If we could please continue as before" Joren turned away, his cold look back, and his emotions controlled. Kel ground her teeth as looked down, keeping her mask on.  
  
"Well, back to introductions then" Myles said jovially, as though nothing had happened.  
  
"This is Ratash, he used to be a thief, but when we caught him, instead of throwing him in prison where he would be pretty useless, we decided to use him. He has an unusual sort of magic that Numair has recently been running some tests on. He has the ability to change his appearance at will. And this is Keita, the Shang Unicorn who has agreed to work for us for as long as she wills"  
  
Joren nodded, and Kel leaned back to let him grip forearms with both of them. Myles turned to the other two.  
  
"You two of course already know each other from previous missions-"  
  
"You bet we do", Ratash interrupted, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Keita rolled her eyes, but Kel could see the amusement in her face. Joren looked slightly sick.  
  
Myles cleared his throat again, "As I was saying, You already know each other, so allow me to introduce Sir Joren Of Stone Mountain, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Both pairs of eyes flickered at once to Kel, brimming with curiosity. Sir Myles cleared his throat and they looked back at him.  
  
"I'm sending the four of you on a very important mission. There are 5 men whom we have in mind, mostly mages, who are very close to Maggur Rathausak. We want you to find them, get any information you can, and if that is not possible, then you must assassinate them."  
  
Sir Myles looked all of them in the eyes, one by one, to make sure that they understood.  
  
"You will travel in disguise as peddlers with a stall. We will give you some things to start off with, and 4 purses of gold to keep you going. You will send a letter back to me once a month, but make sure that you make it seem as if you are simply writing to your family or something in case someone opens the letter."  
  
Sir Myles stood up and regarded them again. "That will be all. You will leave before dawn tomorrow, so say any goodbyes you must now. And make sure that you don't tell anyone where you are going, no matter how trustworthy you think they are."  
  
He nodded again to show that they were dismissed, and closed the door behind them after they had filed out.  
  
Joren immediately brushed past them without a word, and strode down the corridor. Kieta looked at Kel as if she wanted to say something, but then shook her head, and walked off. Rat shrugged and followed her, leaving Kel to find her friends to say goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
Kel walked into the mess, and caught sight of not only Neal and Merric, but also Faleron, Owen, Cleon, Prosper, Iden, Warric, and several others gathered at a table, talking merrily among themselves. She got her food and was beckoned over by waves and calls from the table. She walked over, and took the seat that was offered to her opposite Neal. She noticed that Cleon kept his head down.  
  
"Well," Neal said, "What are you going to be doing once this little holiday is over?"  
  
Kel sighed, and made sure that everyone was listening before speaking. "That's what I have to tell you all. I'm going away. I won't be able to write to you much, and you won't be able to write to me at all."  
  
Her friends for a moment, then Owen spoke up, "For how long?" he asked, his grey eyes questioning.  
  
Kel avoided their gazes. "For a long time, possibly a year or more."  
  
There were expressions of disbelief, "What're you doing then Kel?" Iden asked, innocently.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes lazily, "Isn't that just a little bit obvious"  
  
"Well no actually, not for us who don't possess your fantastic brain power", Iden said sarcastically.  
  
Owen kicked him, and bent over to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"Oh!!!!! I get it!!" Iden said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Keep it down", Merric growled, "We don't want the whole mess to know"  
  
Iden blushed and shut his mouth. Neal turned to look at Kel again.  
  
"All I can say to you, is that you'd better write to us when you can, and that if you get yourself killed, I'll never talk to you again"  
  
Kel felt a lump in her throat as she smiled at him. "Helpful as always", she responded.  
  
Neal grinned and gave the best mock bow that he could whilst sitting down, without bumping his head against the table.  
  
"I live to serve", he said. Kel snorted, and got on with her food, glad that she had friends like these.  
  
*****  
  
Kel let herself into her room that evening after a last hour at the practice courts. Tobe was sitting there waiting.  
  
"You're leaving", was all he said.  
  
Her heart swelled up with grief. He already knew then, from the way she had been treating him, that she was going, and that she was not taking him.  
  
Tobe looked up at her, his face pleading.  
  
"No", Kel said firmly, keeping her face emotionless, "I'm leaving you with Stephan, he has horse magic too, and he can teach you. I've already sorted it out with him."  
  
Tobe looked down again, the firelight throwing sharp shadows across the contours of his face.  
  
"When?" he muttered, finally.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, you'll keep the same room, so you won't have to move your things."  
  
He looked up at her again, and stood stiffly. Then he suddenly ran to her and threw his arms around her waist. She bent and held him tight, murmuring to him, and stoking his hair.  
  
"Remember what I said to you Tobe, back when Haven was attacked. You must still act the man", she whispered into his ear.  
  
Finally he drew back, fighting hard against tears. "Promise you'll write?" he said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
She nodded, and drew him close one more time. "I promise", she whispered. Finally they separated. He paused at the door to give her one last weak smile, before turning and leaving.  
  
She felt her stomach wrench. She had never truly realised just how close she and Tobe had become.  
  
*****  
  
Kel stood back finally, and observed the bath tub, filled with red coloured dye. She had just dyed her hair red, as had been instructed to her by Sir Myles, and Baron George. Now she would have to let her hair grow, and wear shabbier clothes, and a bit of disguising face paint. Joren would find some other way to disguise himself, and Kieta and Rat apparently weren't that well known. Kel sighed, and tried to ignore the strange noises that were coming from outside, so that she could contemplate on the days events. The noises however, just grew louder and louder.  
  
Then she suddenly heard it, a familiar voice. She strode over to her window, and threw it open, to witness her friends standing in the shadowy light, 'singing', whilst a crowd gathered to watch.  
  
But it wasn't this that made her splutter; it was what they were singing. A Protector of the Small ballad.  
  
"She fought her way to Scanra, every obstacle she overcame"  
  
Kel closed her eyes as idea popped into her head.  
  
"She bested Blace the evil, his power she did drain"  
  
Kel rushed over to where she had left the tub of red dye, and hoisted it up.  
  
" Fighter for the common people, saviour of one and all"  
  
The voices rose to a high crescendo as Kel carried the tub over to the window seat, and waited for the right moment. Her friends closed their eyes and struck poses as they came to the last line  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the SMMMAAAAALLLLL- ARGH!!"  
  
The voices were cut off as the tub of red water tumbled down on their heads, not missing one of her friends. Kel grinned in satisfaction at the thought of what their hair would look like in the morning. Each of them would have a magnificent new hair colour!  
  
"She bowed to the applause and laughter of the crowd who had been watching, and waved off the yells of protest from her friends, before stepping inside with a smile, and closing her shutters.  
  
*Maybe this won't be so bad*, she thought, cheerfully. 


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it, people actually seem to be reading my story!!! And, could it be, they seem to be, enjoying it.  
  
"dun dun duuuuunnnnn"  
  
*gasp*. I know, it is pretty unbelievable, maybe someone's been bribing everyone to review me!!  
  
*looks around suspiciously*  
  
anyway, I just read through my second chapter before deleting it off my computer, and I realised that I made a few mistakes, especially in the bit where she's in that meeting with Sir Myles. I had originally written Joren's response to seeing her in a different way, and then I realised that it didn't really fit him, so I changed it, but I accidentally left a few lines in.  
  
So if a few places seem a bit odd, then that's why. I am also bringing some other countries into the story pretty soon, maybe in this chapter, however, having only read some of the Tamora Pierce books, I have a limited knowledge of all the countries and their status regarding Tortall, so if I make a mistake, then please correct me, and I will try to change it.  
  
I also need to day, some of you were wondering about Jorens death again *cough-superalicia-cough* so I want to say that things are more or less the same as they would have been if Joren were dead, except he's alive. So Wyldon still resigned, etc. hmph, I bet u don't bug the other Joren/Kel writers about that!  
  
The last thing that I want to say is, that I may change Kel's character a bit, simply to make it more fun to write for my sake, so you'll just have to go along with that and not complain, like good little children.  
  
Now, since no one actually reads the authors note, (well, I know that I don't usually), I'll just get on with the story. (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kel awoke with the words of the song still ringing in her ears. She groaned, and lifted her head up slightly, before sticking a toe out of her cosy nest of blankets and sheets to test the temperature.  
  
She immediately drew it back in, and curled herself up in a ball, pulling the blankets tight around her. She lay like that, unmoving, until Jump reached up to woffle her ear.  
  
"All right, I'm coming." She moaned.  
  
She heaved herself up, the blanket still draped around her, and made a dash for her clothes, pulling them on and wrapping herself up as warm as she could.  
  
That done, she grabbed her glaive and began to practise. Finally the servant that Sir Myles had said that he would send knocked on her door. He told her to take her already packed, easy to carry, cloth bags and meet the others in the kitchens.  
  
She walked in, still feeling slightly groggy. Kieta looked more or less the same as her, but Joren walked in clutching his head, and gave them his trademark glare.  
  
Kel gawped. His long blonde hair was now short, in a commoner's cut.  
  
"Looks like he had a bit too much to drink last night." Kieta commented softly. Joren walked towards the food, still clutching his head, and bumped into one of the tables, nearly knocking it over.  
  
Kel had to hide a smirk as he let out a string of curses. He looked at her.  
  
"What're you staring at?" he asked, rudely.  
  
"Er, it's just that, your hair, it looks, different."  
  
"That generally happens when you cut your hair, it looks different." Joren told her, with a sneer, and the air of someone explaining something to a young child.  
  
At that point Rat entered. He held up a hand to silence them, and walked erratically over to the table. He made to grab a pastry, but Joren stopped him by slapping his hand away. Rat turned to scowl at Joren.  
  
"We can eat on the road, we have to get going." Joren growled, in response to the silent protest.  
  
He grabbed a food basket and his bags, and stalked out, heading towards the stables.  
  
Rat scowled after him. "Who made him leader?" he muttered angrily, his skin turning a violent shade of red.  
  
Kel shrugged, "He's just like that. He's a jerk, you just have to ignore him most of the time."  
  
A wistful look appeared on Rat's face. "Maybe I can use some of that itching powder." he murmured.  
  
Kel couldn't hide a grin at the thought of that.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was just starting to come up, as they approached the border of Corus. People were starting to emerge from slumbering houses, and scurry around, starting their days business.  
  
Kel breathed deeply, and looked up at the sunrise, appreciating its beauty. Rat was drowning cups of a strange foreign liquid called coffee. Kel had tried it, and had spat it out at once, spraying Peachblossom with it.  
  
Joren and Kieta were each poring over separate maps. Kel pulled out her own piece of parchment from her saddlebag, which told them the exact details of their mission.  
  
Keita dropped her pace a bit to ride beside Kel.  
  
"So," she said brightly, "Who's the first guy we're going after."  
  
Kel grinned, "The first guy is a girl."  
  
Rat spluttered, choking on his pastry. He looked up at them and kicked his horse forward, so that he could talk to them.  
  
"We have to kill some stupid girl! Why are they sending us to do this! Some soldiers could have done this!"  
  
Kieta looked at him, a murderous glint in her eye.  
  
Rat shrugged. "Heh, just kidding." He said, sheepishly. He turned back to Kel. "So who exactly is she?"  
  
Kel squinted at the parchment. "Her name is Carcissa Nupida." Kel paused to raise her eyebrows at the name.  
  
"Apparently she picked the name out herself."  
  
Rat snorted. "I said that she was stupid." he muttered.  
  
Kel squinted again, "It says that she used to be mistress to Maggur Rathhausak. Now she has agreed to work as a spy for him, she lives in Galla, near the border to Scanra."  
  
Kieta consulted her parchment, "We'll have to take the Great Road East then." She tucked the parchment back into her saddlebag, and took a deep bite into a pastry.  
  
She chewed thoughtfully for a while, before turning to Kel.  
  
"So how did you do it?" she inquired.  
  
Kel was startled, "Do what?" she asked. "What have I done?"  
  
Kieta gave her a small strange smile. "You know, become a lady Knight. I've heard about Lord Wyldon. There is no way that he'd ever allow a girl to train."  
  
Kel grinned, "Yeah, he put me on probation for the first year, but I passed, and here I am." Kel reached into her bag and brought out an apple. She rubbed it briskly on her shirt and took a big bite out of it.  
  
"What about you?" She asked, looking curiously at her companion. "Where're you from, and Rat too. You seem to know him."  
  
Kieta grimaced. "I'm from a land to the West of the Yamani Islands, you won't have heard of it. Anyway, I don't really know much else about where I'm from, I was taken to the Shang when I was just five. I met Rat when I arrested him a year ago.  
  
Kel looked at her in weak disbelief. "You arrested him." she said, feebly.  
  
Rat came up from behind and reached across to pat Kel's shoulder.  
  
"She sure did, and I let her give me a free ride to Corus. I could have escaped whenever I wanted. I was just letting her think that she'd arrested me."  
  
Kel grinned, "Sure you were", she drawled, leaning back slightly in her saddle. "And what about you Oh Master of Escape, where're you from?"  
  
"I don't really know where I'm from." Rat said, looking thoughtful. "All I know is that I'm been moving from city to city, country to country, ever since I was little. And I'm not just a master of escape!"  
  
Kieta groaned, "Here we go." She muttered.  
  
Rat continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I'm also a master of Illusion, a master of Mystery, and Intrigue. A worker of the Magical arts, a shaper of spells, a man of wit-" "And idiocy." Kieta cut in, as Rat turned to give her a lofty glare. "Why don't you tell her some real stories, huh? Like that time you got really drunk, and ended up kissing a monkey in front of a full pub? Or the time when you were trying to swat that fly, and you ended up getting your head stuck in a jam jar. Or the time when that man-"  
  
"Okay!" Rat exclaimed, cutting her off quickly. "The stories stop right there!"  
  
He saw that Kieta was swelling up, ready to start her rant again. He looked around hurriedly for something to distract her. His eyes fell on Kel.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Why don't we ask her for a story. Like why things are so tense with the other guy" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Kel grimaced. "There's nothing to tell really. He's a jerk. He doesn't believe that women can fight and be knights. He tried to get me to leave when I was a page and a squire, he tried some very bad things, and he hurt my friends."  
  
They had reached the edge of Corus. Joren glanced back, and stopped his horse, letting them catch up.  
  
"What sort of bad things?" Kieta whispered softly.  
  
Kel glanced furtively at Joren, before muttering softly, "Just bad things. He's not worth talking about."  
  
*****.  
  
By the time they were nearing the border between Tortall and Tusaine, it was getting dark, and when they found themselves in a small town, they took the opportunity of trying to find somewhere to stay for the night.  
  
They were trying to work out what to call themselves, and how to travel with each other. Joren came back after checking the price of a room.  
  
He sighed. "They only have two rooms left. One has two separate beds, and one has a double bed."  
  
"Well that's easy enough, "Rat said jovially. "We'll just have Kieta and Kel in one room, and us in the other. I bags the one with the separate beds!" He yelled, loudly.  
  
"Keep it down you idiot." Joren hissed. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
Kieta eyed him with distaste. "Oh liven up. Look, we can't have arrangements like that."  
  
"Don't worry." Rat said, flashing a grin at her. "You'll have a chance to share a room with me later."  
  
Kieta blanched. "That's what I'm afraid of." She said. "We can't just turn up here together, and then put me and Kel in one room, and you two in another. People would talk. We'll have to pretend that two of us are cousins or something, and that the other two are.married."  
  
Kel gave a sudden hacking cough. She glared at Kieta when she had finished.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't say what I just thought you said." She said, still glaring.  
  
" I hate to say it, but I agree with Mindelan for once. The is no way that I am going to pretend to be married to one of you." Joren said, savagely.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but you don't actually have a choice." Rat said, giving Joren a withering look. "So I suggest that we sort this out maturely and like adults." Everyone sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Lets flip a coin"  
  
*****  
  
It was 15 minutes later, and they were still watching Rat flip the noble. Finally Kel got fed up.  
  
"That is it!" She stormed. "The next two people to get picked will be in the room with the separate beds. And no, we are not doing the best out of three!" She added, seeing the look on Rats face.  
  
Rat sighed. "Fine." He flipped the coin and looked at Kieta. "You call."  
  
"Heads." Kieta replied instantly. Rat removed his hand. "Heads it is!" he said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Kel felt her insides grow cold. "You have to be kidding me." She threw a pleading look at Kieta.  
  
Kieta chuckled, and shook her head. "No way. There is no way that I'm going to pretend to be married to one of them."  
  
Kel sighed, and crossed her fingers tight, praying for it to be Rat. At least he could make her laugh.  
  
Rat flipped the coin again and looked up at Joren.  
  
"Heads." He said simply, gritting his teeth. Rat slowly removed his palm and gazed down at the coin which lay there.  
  
"Tails!!" He cried, giving a wild laugh, before grabbing Kieta by the arm, and dragging her off.  
  
Kel and Joren were left staring at each other. Finally Joren gave a sneer and pushed past her. "This changes nothing Mindelan" He growled into her ear.  
  
She simply glared at him as he went to register them and get their keys.  
  
*****  
  
Me again. You know, I was going to write more, but then I realised that I've already written 6 pages, and that's enough for one chapter in my opinion. The next chapter may not be up for a while, as I'll be writing the next chapter for my story on fictionpress.net. Please check it out if you have time. It's called Muletto, and I still write under the pen name Amber Faeire on fictionpress.net. And don't forget to review!!  
  
Oh yeah, here's the disclaimer for this chapter, I don't own anything.bladebladebla.  
  
Oh look. Can you see that? There's a pretty button in the corner. I wonder what it does when you press it. Why don't you find out? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kel yawned and stretched as she felt a ray of sunlight fall over her eyes. She felt warm and comfortable, and she wriggled in the blankets, seeking to remain in the warmth for as long as possible.  
  
Suddenly, her foot collided with something, and she stopped. Her eyes flew open, and she jerked her head around, to come face to face with a pair of cold blue eyes.  
  
Joren glared, before clambering out of bed, and stumbling into the bathroom, doing his utmost to ignore her.  
  
Kel groaned and turned over, pulling the blankets closer to her. Before, they had planned to take turns at sleeping on the floor, but when a servant had barged in without knocking, they had decided (rather bitterly) that they would both have to occupy the bed, in case someone else decided to barge in.  
  
They had spent the night trying to stay as far away as possible from each other, and had discovered that this could be difficult when you were occupying one bed.  
  
Kel curled up and sighed, expecting at least five minutes more rest before Joren finished his bath and left the bathroom to her. She had just settled into a doze, when the door flew open.  
  
Kel groaned, and tucked her head under her pillow.  
  
*Not again!* she thought, waiting for the person to speak.  
  
She heard the sound of the curtains being drawn back firmly, then her pillow was swiftly pulled from her grip, and flung to the floor, as sunlight flooded her vision.  
  
"Time to wake up" Kieta sang, her face filling Kel's vision.  
  
Kel moaned, and cringed, hiding her face from the sun. "It hurts." She groaned, her voice muffled by her hands.  
  
Kieta smirked. "Don't be such a baby!" she chided, pulling Kel up. "I got a surprise for you."  
  
Kel looked blearily at her. "What?" she asked, "And why are you so chirpy today?"  
  
"Maybe I had too much of Rats coffee." Kieta said thoughtfully, as she plopped herself down in a large armchair, and threw a sealed packet at Kel, who missed, and had to scrabble on the bed to retrieve it.  
  
Kieta snickered as Kel glared at her. "My coordination is not at its best first thing in the morning, ok?"  
  
Kieta waved her off and gestured towards the packet. Kel it open packet, and gazed at its contents. She looked up at Kieta.  
  
"Kieta," she said, patiently, "There's nothing but brown powder in here." Kieta gave her a scathing look. "That's the point you dolt." She said. "I thought that since you changed your hair colour, it might be nice if you went the whole way and grew your hair, so this is a type of powder which you use like the dye, which will make your hair grow really fast.  
  
Kel looked from the powder, to Kieta, and back again, then sighed.  
  
"Kieta, when am I going to get the time to use this?" she asked, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door was flung open, and a cloud of steam rose up. Joren walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, towelling his damp hair.  
  
Kieta jumped up, grabbed the towel which was draped over a stiff wooden chair in the corner, and pushed Kel into the bathroom.  
  
"How about now!" she said, throwing some clothes in after her, and slamming the door shut.  
  
"And don't come out until it's grown at least 6 inches!" she bawled at the closed door.  
  
Kel muttered something about her glaive and evil bullying women, and started to draw her bath.  
  
Joren stood in the middle of the room and looked at Kieta, his eyebrows raised. She glared back at him, and sat defiantly back in her armchair to wait.  
  
"I have some stuff to take care of, we leave at midday." He informed her, reaching for his purse, and walking to the door. He paused, his hand resting casually on the doorframe, and glanced back at her.  
  
"Make sure you're ready, I don't want you all holding me up." He said lazily, before strolling out of the room.  
  
Kieta raised her eyebrows at his retreating back, and dismissed him as a worthless idiot, before settling down to wait for Kel to finish.  
  
*****  
  
The bathroom door flew open, and Kieta jerked her head up from the map she'd been studying.  
  
Kel walked out from the small cloud of steam, and flopped down on the bed, her hair moving with her in thick, dripping red strands which hung to just above the middle of her back. She lay back and raised her head to look at Kieta.  
  
Kieta raised her eyebrows. "Nice." She said, eyeing the hair. Kel sighed and slumped her head back.  
  
"Don't do that." Kieta reprimanded, "You'll get the nice fluffy pillows wet, come on, get up."  
  
Kel moaned as she pulled herself up half-heartedly, and began to towel her hair. Kieta sighed and walked over.  
  
"At this rate, it'll be midwinter by the time your hair is dry. Here, bend over."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she snatched the towel out of Kel's hands, pulled her head down, and began to towel her hair.  
  
Kel yelped at the force, but remained still until her hair bore some semblance of dryness. She tried to yank out of Kieta's grip, but was held firm. Kieta pulled out a leather thong, and swivelled Kel round firmly by her shoulders, then she began to twist the hair into a thick braid, and secured it at the end.  
  
She turned Kel round again and surveyed her, head cocked. Finally she said, "It suits you."  
  
Kel walked past her to the large mirror that was propped on a chest of drawers. She blinked when she saw her reflection. Her hair looked good, it made her shoulders seem smaller, and her features more refined in some way. There was just one problem, it didn't look like her.  
  
Kieta came up behind her and clasped her shoulder. She looked uncertainly at Kel's reflection, meeting her eyes in the mirror.  
  
"Erm, there's something I've been meaning to ask you-" She began timidly, when she was cut off by the door bursting open. Rat strode in.  
  
"His Lordship's waiting outside for us." He said idly, looking around. "He says you're late. Personally I'd-"  
  
He was stopped suddenly when he looked at Kel. "Blimey, what happened to you?"  
  
Kel looked at him hesitantly. "You don't think it looks good?"  
  
"Did I say that? No, it's just. It's just a change. A good one!"  
  
"Isn't it?" Kieta said smugly, coming to stand next to him.  
  
The door crashed open again, and Joren strode in, red faced. "What the hell is taking you so long! I've been waiting for half an hour now-"  
  
He saw Kel's hair and stopped, his expression turned blank. There was silence as he gazed at her, taking it all in, and finally looking up to meet her eyes. She gazed at him squarely back, and his face twisted in scorn.  
  
"How the hell do you expect to fight with your hair like that Mindelan? I thought even the lump would have more sense than that."  
  
Kel stiffened, but continued to meet his eyes. He shook his head in disgust, and turned on his heel, walking out of the room.  
  
Kel sighed, breaking the silence and the tension that Joren had brought. She tried to push it out of her mind, but she couldn't help thinking that he hadn't actually said that she couldn't fight, or that she was bad at fighting. Come to think of it, he hadn't bothered her for a while. Not since.the Chamber. She pushed this thought out her mind, wondering angrily why she was defending him.  
  
"We'd better get going then." She said, following him out of the room. Rat shrugged and followed her, and Kieta was left for a moment, feeling uneasy, and slightly annoyed at Rat for not giving her a chance to tell Kel what she needed to.  
  
*****  
  
The ride up to the southern border of Galla passed uneventfully for a day or two. When they couldn't find inns, they slept under the open sky. They made the discovery that at this time of the year, insects which liked to bite were especially attracted to human flesh, and passed the time in their own ways, with Joren remaining stubbornly separate from the others.  
  
The peace reigned, until the day when Rat decided to follow up on his comment, and leave some itching powder in Jorens bed. The yells, which could be heard miles away, sent birds scattering from their trees in shock.  
  
Kel was sitting fishing when Joren discovered the prank. She had dozed off in the late afternoon sunshine against a large gnarled tree, with the wide brimmed , Yamani style hat she had fashioned for herself casting a soft shadow over her face, as the flies buzzed around her.  
  
She was jerked awake by a raw yell followed by what she could have sworn were the sounds of someone being strangled and pleading for mercy at the same time. She heard the crunching sounds behind her of footsteps getting closer, which announced that someone was coming. She sat up straighter, and moved over a bit to give Kieta some room as she walked up and plopped down beside her.  
  
"What in Mithros's name was that?" She asked Kieta in alarm.  
  
"Rat." Kieta said, as if that explained it all. She pulled off her own similar hat, and began to fan herself with it.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and settled back again, pulling her hat a little lower over her face, and wriggling down comfortably. "What did he do this time?" she sighed.  
  
Kieta laid her hat back on her head and sat back too. "He put itching powder in Stone Mountains bedroll." She said, as she scanned the cloudless sky.  
  
Kel chuckled. "I wish I could've seen that."  
  
Kieta smiled softly and turned to look at Kel. "You know, I've seen you fight before." She blurted out suddenly.  
  
Kel looked at her, puzzled. "You have? Where? When?"  
  
"At tournaments and things. Just times when I've been passing by." She hesitated. "I've also seen you a few times when I was staying in the palace. My room overlooked the practise courts, I saw you practising your glaive a lot."  
  
Kel raised her eyebrows. "And.what did you think?"  
  
Kieta answered her promptly. "I thought that you were good with most things, more than good, great. But there was room for improvement. You're good with a glaive, I know, I learnt to use one in the three years when I stayed in Yaman. But it would help if you learned some more ways to use your body. If you want, I could teach you some tumbling."  
  
For a moment Kel just sat there. Then, it sunk in. Here was the Shang Unicorn, offering to teach her something. "All right then." She said, attempting to appear casual.  
  
The Shang Unicorn grinned. "Good, just remember that you owe me." She said, clapping Kel on the shoulder. Then she cleared her throat and looked Kel apprehensively in the eye, ignoring the crashing sounds that were coming closer and closer behind them.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to ask-"  
  
Rat came up from behind them and ran past them, tripping over their outstretched legs, and knocking Kel's hat off.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He screamed, scrambling up and sprinting off again. "TERE'S A DEMENTED ALBINO BEAR AFTER ME!"  
  
Kel and Kieta watched him go. "Can you get Albino Bears?" Kel asked, setting her hat back on her head.  
  
Kieta chuckled. "He still manages to run like a horse in heat like this, and come up with the worst insults I've ever heard." She cleared her throat again. "Anyway, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted- "  
  
Joren ran up from behind them, and vaulted over their legs. "COME BACK HERE YOU TWISTED LITTLE TWERP!" he yelled, running off after Rat, trying to keep his hands from madly itching any place they could find. To a stranger it would have looked as if he had a very bad case of fleas. Kel could practically see him frothing at the mouth.  
  
Kieta looked at his rapidly retreating back with interest. "He may be a jerk but he's fit you know, when he's not scratching like mad." She said, glancing at Kel. "And men can change. Many women would be glad to have him. I was surprised to find that you two weren't together."  
  
Kel gagged. "Me. And him." She stared speechlessly at Kieta, who stared defensively back.  
  
"It was just a thought." She said.  
  
Kel laughed and got to her feet. "Come on, "she said, "Enough lazing. Lets go hold Joren back before he rips Rats head off or something."  
  
Kieta grinned wryly and allowed Kel to pull her to her feet. Together they ran after Joren.  
  
*****  
  
Back to me. Pretty boring chapter, I know, but hey. I kinda got stuck half way. *sigh* oh well. I can't wait until you all find out what Kieta wants to ask Kel, but that'll have to wait. Not much Kel/Joren action yet, but that should be starting in the next chapter. I'm thinking of doing some bits from other characters points of view, just for some variety.  
  
Oh wait, can you hear that. There's something speaking. It's the little button in corner of the screen. It's saying  
  
"Press me, go on, you know you want to review. Give into my lure and tell the charming, beautiful, talented *ahem* authoress what you think of her work."  
  
That little button is just so smart! Oh yeah, I'm not sure whether I've been doing disclaimers, so this one counts for the rest of the story.  
  
OI!! I OWN THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I OWN A BUNCH OF PURPLE BANANAS. WHICH I DON'T. SO THERE.  
  
There, now, heed the little button, and press it, or I may just decide not to continue. *humph*. So all of you review right now! Ciao!  
  
~Rowana~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start I have to say that anyone else who has found that Chapter 4 is not working, please email me, and I will be happy to email it to you. My email is listed on my profile.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Joren looked around him, feeling dazed. He was in the middle of a picturesque clearing, surrounded by forest. The violet-black night sky was brushed with a few stormy clouds, and dotted with stars. The moon cast an unearthly glow over everything in sight.  
  
He looked down at himself; he was wearing his usual travelling outfit of brown breeches and a plain shirt. He didn't know how he had come to be here, he had just woken up to find himself lying here. He sighed. Probably that stupid idiot playing a prank on him again. Demented albino bear indeed. And Mindelan was probably in on it too.  
  
*Her name is Kel* a little voice proclaimed in his mind.  
  
"Oh, shut up." He growled. He could not think of the lump. Whenever he thought of the lump, other thoughts managed to pop into his head. Very bad thoughts. Very graphic thoughts.   
  
He groaned. *What is it they say about talking to yourself? First sign of madness.* The little voice teased him again.  
  
"I am not going mad!" He yelled. Silence again, except for the sound of the crickets chirping, and the trees swishing in the breeze. He sighed.   
  
*Now I'm just being stupid. The camp must be somewhere around here, I was probably just sleepwalking, or something like that. Yeah. So all I have to do is walk around until I find-*  
  
There, a noise. He swept around, scanning the forest for a sign of movement. There it was again, that sound. A giggle. And movement, there!  
  
He plunged after it, into the undergrowth, ignoring the plants that whipped his face. There, ahead of him. He caught flashes of a girl running through the trees, hair streaming out behind her, the moonlight glinting off her pale silhouette.  
  
He ran, blindly, thrusting branches out of the way. Stumbling but never stopping. On, and on and on he ran until-  
  
He was in another clearing. The moonlight played upon the water of a small spring that ran off an outcrop about 6 feet above him, down a series of rocks and into a large pool which flowed away, forming a sort of waterfall. The grass tickled his feet and ankles, and a few flowers peeked out wherever they could.  
  
He turned around and saw her, she giggled again. He was immediately filled with confusion. *She never giggles*. He thought, frowning. *She's just a lump*  
  
She walked towards him, slowly. She was wearing her normal clothes too. Breeches and a white shirt that was ever so slightly see-through. Enough for him to glimpse the outline of her curves and breastband through it. Her hair was loose, dancing around her back and shoulders in the breeze.  
  
She reached him, and cupped his cheek, fondling it gently with one hand.   
  
"Hi." She whispered. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent and committing it to memory. Fresh rain on a cloudy day, that was what she smelt of. He opened his eyes and gazed deeply into hers.  
  
"Your hair suits you like that." He said, hesitantly. "I wanted to tell you before, but...I couldn't."  
  
She nodded, as if he were confirming something she already knew. Long hair did suit her, but he thought that it had been better brown. Red made her look like a different person. An alien. A very attractive alien, but an alien all the same.   
  
He sighed again, fatigue suddenly overcoming him. *This is the gibberish your mind comes up with when you're this tired. Stuff about aliens.* He thought ruefully. He just wanted to lay down with her and tell her everything. All the emotions that he had been carrying, all the unhappiness that was buried deep inside him.  
  
"Shhhh." She whispered, as if to calm the fiery thoughts that were filling his mind. She brought her other hand up to caress his hair, twisting it beneath her fingers. He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder.   
  
It began to rain softly, wetting them. The droplets pattered into the stream, and ran down them, making the air grow cold. The rain grew heavier and he raised his head to look around for shelter. He turned back to look at her, but she was gone. He looked around wildly, dripping hair obscuring his vision, searching for her desperately.  
  
"KEEEEELLLLL" he yelled.  
  
"Steady on there mate." Joren opened his eyes to find three familiar faces peering anxiously down at him. He blinked and sat up, eyeing the empty, dripping wooden bucket that Rat was holding, with growing wrath. Rat followed his gaze, and saw what he was looking at. He hastily shoved the bucket into Kel's hands.  
  
"It was her!" He cried, holding his arms up to shield himself. Joren met Kel's eyes.  
  
"You yelled my name." She stated, her face devoid of any emotion.  
  
"I was having a nightmare." Joren retorted, getting up roughly, and pushing his way past her. He grabbed his pack and strode off to the nearby stream to wash and change.  
  
Kieta sighed. "He looked really mad for a second there."  
  
Kel avoided meeting her eyes. She must have been mistaken, but for a second there, when he saw her, she thought she had glimpsed something like, relief. But that was stupid of course.  
  
"Yeah, kinda like a rabid hamster." Rat said thoughtfully. Kieta snorted.  
  
Kel mentally shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of Joren. "Wasn't it 'demented albino bear'?" She inquired, looking up at Rat.  
  
"Nah, that was yesterday. It's old now. Today, he's a rabid hamster, see." Rat began to do an impression of a hamster scratching his nose." Kieta sighed.  
  
"Come on Kel, I can teach you some tumbling in a clearing nearby whilst they go into town. Just, lets get away from him. He won't stop once he gets into one of his moods."   
  
Kel laughed and allowed Kieta to take her hand and pull her away. They walked for a few minutes until they found a small clearing, with fresh, soft grass.  
  
*Perfect for falling on* Kel thought ruefully, remembering the Shang exercises which they had been taught as pages.  
  
"Now" Kieta said, rubbing her hands together briskly. "I know that you've covered most of the basics, but what I was wondering was whether you can do some even more simple things, which you won't have been taught. Like cartwheels for instance?"  
  
Kel raised her eyebrows at the mention of the move which the children of New Hope, and her nephews and nieces had spent hours perfecting.   
  
"I know what you're thinking." Kieta said hastily, seeing this, "But seriously, some of the simplest moves like somersaults, cartwheels, whatever, can sometimes save your life. And they can be incorporated into a fight, to give you a new move with a weapon which your opponent won't be expecting. So, tell me what you can do, no, wait, even better, show me."  
  
Kel didn't hesitate. She ran a few paces before turning two perfect cartwheels, and coming to rest a few yards away from Kieta.  
  
"Not bad." Kieta said, grinning, "But can you include that in a fight."  
  
The next two hours passed in a blur for Kel. She was tested rigorously. She bent her body in way she didn't know were possible. By the end of it, she was panting, and sweating heavily. Kieta gave her some exercises which she would have to do every morning, which were meant to make her body more supple and flexible, as well as strengthen it.  
  
Kel tottered back to the camp, and collapsed on her bedroll. Suddenly Rat burst through the bushes, and walked over to the remains of last nights fire. He eyed her with empathy.  
  
"You had a session with Kieta did you?" He said sympathetically. "Don't worry, you should feel alive again by tomorrow morning."  
  
Kel had raised her head to look at him, at his words she sighed and flopped it back down. "Have you had to go through this then?" She asked, staring at the sky.  
  
Rat sat down heavily "Of course, I still do from time to time." He winked at her. "This fine body didn't just tone itself you know.  
  
Kel groaned and rolled over, as Joren strolled into the clearing, set down a fresh pack of supplies with a sigh, and stretched.  
  
He glanced around the clearing. "Where's Kieta?" He asked, "And what happened to you?" he eyed Kel with mild surprise.  
  
Wordlessly Kel pointed at Kieta, who had entered unheard. She grinned and flicked her towel at Rat, who yelped and glared at her.  
  
"Come on." She said, grinning "We have to be at this town by tomorrow."  
  
Rat and Joren suddenly exchanged looks. Rat cleared his throat nervously. "Well, actually", he began, "We happened to bump into some very useful people when we were at the market."  
  
Kieta narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Go on." She said, her voice a monotone.  
  
Rat glanced around the clearing nervously, and fidgeted with his fingers, avoiding Kieta's eyes.  
  
"And erm, well, they gave us some very interesting information. They, er, they told us that the woman who we're looking for, the one with the weird name, she er, journeyed to, er, Scanra's capital, a month ago.  
  
For a moment there was silence. Then Kieta sat heavily down on the ground. "Do you mean to tell us, "she said, "that we have wasted a over a week travelling up here, and now we have to go all the way to Scanra's capital.  
  
"er, yeah, that's about it." Rat said, eyeing her.  
  
"There is one good thing about this." Joren said abruptly. They all turned to look at him. "The second person on our list also resides in the capital, so we'll be able to do both of them before we move on. He fished around briefly in his pockets, and produced a crumpled sheet of paper, which he opened, spreading it flat.  
  
"This one's a man. Goes by the name Nadir Zenith. He was the one who introduced Blayce to Maggur, but they don't know much more about him, so they want us to get more information if possible. He tucked the piece of paper back into pocket.  
  
"We'd better leave soon." He said, rifling through the supplies pack. "The quickest way to get there would be to travel North for a while, as most of the streams are frozen up there, and then use them to skate partway to the capital. Then we could go the rest of the way on foot.  
  
"We'd have to buy skates." Kel pointed out.   
  
Joren nodded. "I've thought of that, it's not a problem, we have enough money."  
  
Rat cleared his throat timidly. "Well, actually there is a problem. I can't skate."  
  
Joren looked at him, a very sinister grin lighting up his features. "Well you'll just have to learn then, won't you." He said.  
  
Rat gulped and looked away, and Kel couldn't help but grin.  
  
*****  
  
It took them two more days to journey far enough North so that the streams and rivers were frozen solid. Then, they were faced with a new challenge. Teaching Rat to skate.  
  
"Ouch." he yelped, as he fell for the fifth time on the smooth, cold ice. Kel sighed and helped him up. She had learned to skate when she was younger (Mindelan was quite far north, and the Yamani Islands even further North, so cold weather wasn't rare), and she had never forgotten. Joren had obviously picked up the skill at some point, as had Kieta.  
  
Rat teetered on the ice, before managing to remain still without falling. He gingerly brushed small ice crystals off the seat of his pants, which had grown damp from falling down so much.  
  
"People will think I've wet myself!" he complained.  
  
"What people?" Joren asked. Kel had noticed that for some reason he seemed to be less...stiff these days. Even occasionally joking with them.  
  
By that night, fatigue had crept into all of their bones, and they fell asleep instantly. All, except for Joren. He lay there thinking.  
  
He recalled his ordeal, and the words that had been spoken to him by the chamber. He had spent all his time since then trying to stay out of notice, while he sorted his head out. He had met people, and had matured, but he still believed that allowing females to become knights was just plain wrong. The endurance that Keladry had shown so far had surprised him, though he had not shown it.  
  
He had heard of Keladry's reputation, and had heard rumours about the things she had done since being knighted, but he still wasn't convinced. *She'll probably wimp out when it comes to actually killing someone by herself.* he thought. And with that thought in mind he rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I really have to say that that chapter really was bad. Except for the beginning, I like that bit. Now, do you really think that Joren being nice is gonna last. Nope, once they get to the capital he'll be all bad ass again. I figured that being stuck in the wilderness with 3 people for a week, with only brief contact with the outside world, would have the same effect on you as a reality TV show. Hence, the nice behaviour from Joren.  
  
Also, I had to invent some streams and rivers up north on Tamora Pierce's map, so I know that I am not correct according to the maps, but I really wanted them to be skating for this scene which should be in the next chapter.  
  
Now, I was wondering whether I should reveal Kieta's little secret in the next chapter, or leave it for a while, so it's up to you, please review and tell me.   
  
Mandas: Thank you for pointing out the hair thing. The truth is, I screwed up there, so please ignore that mistake. It's meant to be a kinda deep red, I luv that hair colour!!! Please vote and tell me whether you think I should put in Kieta's secret.. And I know it's a legitimate disease, I have died of it and been resurrected many times, lol!  
  
Shannon: THANK YOU for pointing that out. I am eternally grateful. I hate it when that happens. I think it's fixed now coz I sent the ff.net people some very annoyed emails!   
  
Shinigami Clara: Patience! Kel and Joren will get together eventually, I promise. And thanks for the advice!  
  
Insane horse lover: u reviewed me!!! Thank u!!!! I know u know what Kieta's gonna ask, and when am I gonna get that picture of your cousin?  
  
Evilstrawberry: Thank you! I liked the Tobe bit too, and I hope that I've corrected the whole new-line-when-someone-else-is-speaking thing.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well, most of you hurried to reassure me that my chapter wasn't boring, and to comment on the whole Demented Albino Bear thing. Yeah, I have a knack with bad insults. Coz when I'm sitting in maths, totally bored, me and my friends try to come up with good insults. Or bad ones depending how you look at it. So I have a whole list of insults which I am ready to use!!! Yeah, sad, I know.  
  
I'm going to end my very extensive authors note now, by saying that I don't have any cute things for the little button in the corner today, but I hope you'll review anyway, and don't forget to tell me what you think about Kieta's secret!  
  
~Rowana~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Before I begin my next chapter I have to say that this chapter is dedicated to reviewer KeladryLadyKnight, for your lovely prodding review without which you would have been waiting another two weeks for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They had been riding for hours when they finally reached the capital. Ahead of them stretched the slums of the city. Cold, wet, and muddy. At least, it was filled with brown sludge that looked like mud. People bustled around, completely ignoring them, too caught up in their own problems and the war going on to spare a few travelling peddlers a glance.  
  
Kieta and Kel exchanged looks. They were both wearing thick woollen dresses and cloaks in drab colours, so as not to be noticed. Joren was riding at the rear of the canvas covered wagon they had bought to hold their goods, and Rat was inside, claiming that he was too tired to ride on the back of one of their horses as he normally did, after his watch last night.  
  
Kel sighed, and glanced up at the horizon, which was filled with the outline of the enormous palace. Rat poked his head out of the canvas flap, and gazed around him.   
  
"Onwards!" he called, causing a few people to stare at them, "Onwards to the palace!"  
  
Joren rode up to them, glaring at Rat. "We have to get to the palace by nightfall, so can we please keep going. Unless of course you can't control your horses." He smirked, and raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards Kieta's and Kel's horses which were hitched to the wagon.  
  
Kel kept her face emotionless. "Our horses are perfectly fine." She said, with just a hint of annoyance colouring her voice.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" Rat cried from behind them. "Lets go!"  
  
With a sigh, Kel pushed her horse forwards, and continued to gaze around as their horses began to trudge up to the palace.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was nearly nightfall by the time they reached the great wall which encompassed the palace. They found a small inn nearby, where the owners were clearly used to strange people, who wanted their business to remain private, turning up and demanding the use of two rooms for a week. Kel felt her spirits fall at the thought of another week, maybe more, spent sleeping in the same bed as Joren. She rattled down the stairs to meet the others for dinner, feeling glum.   
  
Rat glanced at her face and poured her a mug of apple juice, laced with spices. "What's up?" he asked, passing her mug. She accepted it with a grateful smile, and took a small sip, feeling some of the tension in her shoulders and back ease out. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it right then.  
  
Kieta had cleared her throat and was about to talk, when a group of women sitting behind them suddenly began to talk in loud protesting voices. Joren was disentangling himself reluctantly from them, one of whom had been sitting in his lap. He made his way over to the others, noting the slightly pinched look on Kel's face.  
  
"What's wrong Mindelan?" he jeered, "Jealous?"  
  
"You wish!" Kel snapped back, a bit too suddenly. She quickly calmed herself, and bit her tongue whilst Joren smirked and opened his mouth to taunt her again.  
  
"Children," Kieta cut him off with a warning look. "We have to figure out how we're going to spy on these people. That involves you two" she indicated Joren and Kel, "making civil conversation, and pretending to be married. And that means no flirting with other women in public mister." She finished, glaring at Joren.  
  
Joren clenched his jaw and glared back at Kieta. Kel's face remained impassive.  
  
"Right then." Kieta said, leaning back in her chair. "I have an idea about how we should go about this. We need to find out about these two people from a nobles, and a servants point of view. So, you two can act as nobles, and Rat and I will keep the peddlers cart, and try to pick up on whatever gossip we can from the palace servants.  
  
"How come they get to be the nobles?" Rat asked indignantly.  
  
"Because, " Kieta said, with the air of somebody trying to be patient with a very stupid child, "They are nobles in Tortall, so they know how to behave and all that. It is also not considered acceptable for a man and a women who aren't married to travel together if they're noble, so it wouldn't work for us."  
  
"Why not?" Rat grumbled. "We could pretend to be married." He winked at her, and Kieta looked so sickened that Kel had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"I think not." Kieta said firmly. "Now, perhaps we should discuss the details." She stared directly at Kel. "You are going to need dresses. And some dancing lessons."  
  
"I can dance" Kel said, looking disgruntled. There was a silence. Then everyone at the table turned to look at her very slowly.   
  
"You can dance." Joren said, looking amused.  
  
"Yes!" Kel said defensively.  
  
"Okay." Kieta said slowly, "Just the dresses then. I'll go to the dressmaker with you tomorrow. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah." Joren said, " Since you have so clearly planned this all out to perfection, perhaps you could tell us where and when we are going to meet once this little masquerade begins. It wouldn't really do good for a noble to be seen openly consorting with peddlers."  
  
"I did think of that as it so happens." Kieta replied, shooting a dirty look at Joren. "Kel and I can meet at the women's baths once a week to exchange information. That won't look at all suspicious."  
  
Joren raised his eyebrows. "Very well then, if that is all, I'm off to bed." He rose and walked away, brushing smoothly past the woman who had earlier been sitting in his lap, showing no sign of recognition. She tried to go after him, but another man held her arm, and pulled her into his lap.   
  
Kel sighed. "I'd better be off too. Especially if I'm going to be dragged off to that hall of torture tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Kieta asked, confused.  
  
"The dressmakers." Kel said with a shudder, as if that explained it all. She grinned, and walked away after Joren.  
  
Rat watched her go, then turned back to Kieta, leaning his elbows heavily on the table and nursing his mug of ale.  
  
"You haven't told her yet" he stated.  
  
"Told her what?" Kieta asked, trying to avoid his eyes, and stop the blush that was rising in her cheeks.  
  
Rat looked at her with amusement. "Come on." He said gently, "I've known you for over a year now. Did you think I would never find out?"   
  
"I had hoped." Kieta said. She swilled the dregs of her tea around in her cup, glumly.  
  
Rat grinned and reached a hand across the table to cover hers. She looked up and met his eyes. "Don't worry." He said with conviction, "Everything will be fine. She won't hate you, you know."  
  
Kieta sighed and looked down at her mug again. "I'm not so sure." She replied. "She'll probably think that I'm some disgusting freak and avoid me like the plague."  
  
"Kel's not like that, and you know it." Rat said, reaching his other hand across the table to cover hers. "She'll take it fine, you'll see."  
  
Kieta sighed and smiled weakly. "We'll see."  
  
*****  
  
Joren lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and trying to ignore the fact that the heat radiating from the young woman sleeping next to him was in fact very comforting. His head was in turmoil, and he didn't intend to go to sleep until he had sorted his feelings out.  
  
He had been brought up as a conservative. His father had taught him to believe that certain people were above others, and that men were above women. It was just what he had been taught, and to question it would have been like asking why fish swam, or birds flew. It was just natural.  
  
He was the eldest son, but had an elder sister called Allison, whom he had never met. Usually, he had forgotten that she even existed, except on those rare occasions when someone mentioned her. After all, her duty had been fulfilled, she had been married to Vinson of Genlith's elder brother, Tyran, when Joren was too small to develop any significant memories of her, and was no longer considered a part of their family.  
  
Joren scowled. Vinson was an idiot. He had no tact. He had wanted to challenge the lump head on. That would never have done.  
  
He smiled softly, the moonlight playing across his face as the angles of his jaw shifted. It had been one of his better ideas to get Mindelan home by kidnapping her maid. Though he had never expected that she would actually go up Balors Needle like that. After all, it was only her servant.   
  
*She cares about servants. Just like Allison* the small voice in his mind piped up.   
  
He turned his head slightly on the pillow so that he could look at Kel without disturbing her. The moonlight made her hair shimmer strangely. She was turned away from him, the blankets huddled up to her chin. He raised himself up on one elbow, so that he could look over her shoulder at her face.   
  
Her eyes were tightly shut, her lips slightly parted. She certainly wasn't what you'd call beautiful, Joren thought humorously. Pretty perhaps, but many people would at the most call her 'cute'. But there was still something about her, something that everyone she was around noticed. Some inner, quiet sparkle that made you want to be around her, that made you want her to like you.  
  
BANG. Joren jumped, and whipped around. The window had blown shut. He sighed and laid back down carefully, smirking slightly as he returned to his reminiscing. He could still remember the day, exactly a year before his ordeal, when his sister had come to give him the news of her husband's death in person, and to demand news about what had been going on.  
  
She had stormed onto the practise courts to find him the moment she had arrived, and after having a very informative chat with him, which revealed to her his views, had informed him that she would be playing a more active roll in his life.  
  
From that day onwards, everything that he knew and believed had been challenged. He couldn't try to get her back home where she belonged as he had with Kel, because technically it was only their father who had authority over her, and he wanted her to stay at court to find another husband. And it would never do to be seen actually trying to get her out of the way, she was family, he couldn't hurt her.  
  
So he had just resisted, and argued. Eventually he had realised that he spent more time arguing with her, than he spent doing anything else. And he realised that he had come to enjoy her company. She had a clear, sharp mind, and knew what she was talking about in the subjects of politics, training and weaponry. She listened, as he poured out his feelings to her whenever he was feeling confused and angry. And she had been the person standing there with his knight master, ready to support him once he left the chamber.  
  
He owed her a lot. Slowly, his opinion of women began to change, but although he now believed that maybe some women could be equal to men, he still believed that their place was at home, nurturing the family. And Mindelan still had no place at the palace. Joren could hold a grudge for a long time, even when he knew that he was wrong. And his pride was strong enough to prevent him from apologising.  
  
Then why did he feel so...strange whenever he was around Mindelan. And why did she suddenly look so different. And why did he keep having these dreams, all similar to the first one he had had. All involving Kel.  
  
He sighed. Things would have been different if it hadn't been for their father. His sister would be here to help him sort through this. To help him make sense of what was happening. His jaw clenched, and his face tightened as his eyes burned, holding back suppressed rage and unhappiness. He had returned to Stone Mountain for a brief visit with his sister, about a year after his ordeal, when he had received leave from the war to attend his aunt's funeral.  
  
His father had been watching them both closely, and grew angry when he saw how close they had become.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Allison and Joren sat by the window, playing chess on an old, hand carved mahogany table, which had the squares painted onto the top. They were talking and laughing. A bubble of life amongst the rest of the family, who were sitting around the room, glancing listlessly out of the window occasionally, wishing that they could be enjoying the sunshine, and wearing light, soft clothes, instead of the black garments that they were forced to don.  
  
Burchad of Stonemountain strode into the room, and glanced at Joren and Allison. They were bent over the board, and Joren was whispering something intently into Allison's ear. Then, suddenly they both leant back and laughed quietly. The room grew tense.   
  
They were breaching one of the most well known branches of protocol: Even if you hated the deceased person to hell, you did not laugh openly on the funeral day. Even if you were talking about all the ways in which they had offended you, and exchanging the odd titter privately over their ugliness and various faults, you did not laugh and have fun openly as they were doing.  
  
Burchad narrowed his eyes and strode over to a large armchair placed near the table at which his son and daughter were sitting. Close enough to talk to them. He settled himself comfortably, as the rest of the family gave them sidelong glances, and murmured amongst themselves.   
  
Burchad leaned back in the chair, and regarded them, as they looked up at him.  
  
"So, Joren" He began, "You're teaching you're sister how to play chess. How kind of you." The smile was plastered on his face, bright and cold. "But, surely, " He continued, "you would much rather be doing something else, practising your swordplay for instance. Then you can have another go at that girl squire when you get back to Corus eh?" He chuckled quietly, his eyes cold.  
  
Joren glanced at Allison. She was looking down, her face expressionless.  
  
"Actually father, " he began awkwardly, "Allison was just giving me some tips, she's a much better player than me. And erm...I'm enjoying her company very much.  
  
Burchad's eyes narrowed. "Is it quite...appropriate, I must wonder however, to be playing chess, instead of contemplating the recent shocking event of your aunts death today?"  
  
Joren shrugged. "No more inappropriate than swordplay." Burchad stood up suddenly, his eyes flashing with anger. There was a collective hush.  
  
He slapped Allison, knocking her off her chair. She sprawled on the floor, and gazed up at their father between the fine strands of blonde hair which fell over her face.  
  
"Father, please." She pleaded quietly. He kicked her and she let out a cry of pain. Joren pushed himself up and thrust himself between his father and his sister. He and his father locked gazes  
  
There was an intense silence. Then Burchad spoke. "My son." He said, sorrowfully, looking intently at Joren. "She has changed you, she has influenced you with her progressive views. With her woman's slyness and evil. She has wronged us all."  
  
Joren paused, then laid his hand on his fathers arm. "No." He said, calmly but urgently, "Not like this. She has done nothing wrong."  
  
There was complete and utter stillness. It was the first time any member of the family could remember anyone challenging Burchad's authority. Nobody moved, and slowly, the tension built. Joren could feel the pressure growing as if it were pressing against his ears, as Allison lay panting on the floor, her face hidden.   
  
Burchad's face twisted, and with a sudden roar of manic rage he lunged past Joren, and picked Allison up roughly. She started to kick and scream and she clung to him, pleading, knowing what was coming next. Joren stepped towards them, but Burchad twisted away so that his back was to Joren, and threw Allison bodily against the stone wall.   
  
She hit it with a sound crack, and her screams stopped as she fell hard to the floor, blood dripping down the wall from the point at which she had hit it. Everyone stood up, and shuffled a bit closer to her, murmuring loudly. Craning over each others shoulders to see exactly what had happened.  
  
Joren pushed past them, and knelt down by his sister, tenderly feeling her neck. His face suddenly drained of colour. His fingers started to move wildly around her throat, digging, searching for any pulse. Desperate to know that she was still there. But she had gone. He had stood up and turned to look at his father. Burchad was standing there, his face tinged with some unidentifiable expression. Joren took a step towards him. His blood was singing with rage. He could feel the adrenaline pushed by the rage that coursed through him. He ached to do to his father what he had done to his sister.  
  
And then, it was as though something inside him snapped, and he turned and ran. Behind him he heard Burchad's loud cry, "And don't ever come back". In his distressed state Joren still managed to think that he had expected Burchad to cackle evilly like the bad guys in the stories he had read as a child.   
  
He ran to his room and threw a few things into a large bag, cast one last look behind his, then ran for the stables. No one questioned him as he galloped away. It was an unspoken rule in Stone Mountain that you never spoke to one of the lords family unless you were spoken to first. And asking the young master anything would mean trouble for sure. He was as cold as ice. Or so they had thought, right now his eyes were blazing, his face twisted with the multitude of emotions building up inside him.   
  
He didn't look back as he fled from his home for the last time.  
  
  
  
~end flashback~  
  
*****  
  
Howdy there nice people!!! I love you all my great reviewers!! I send you all great big cyberhugs and kisses!! Muah. Anyway...thank you to everyone who reviewed on the whole Kieta's secret thing. In the end I decided not to reveal it, but there should be a hint at what it is in the next chapter.   
  
I was gonna put the next day in this chapter, but then I got into Joren's musing, and it went on for longer than I thought it would, and I was already into 7 pages, so that'll be in the next chapter. This chapter isn't really as good as some of my other ones, it's just to tell you a bit more about Joren and what happened to him since he didn't die, and be a bit of a filler. And I can't help thinking of that bit in the matrix every time I read over the part where Joren goes "Not like this."  
  
KeladryLadyKnight: Thanks for the compliment!! Big cyberhug for you. And I updated okay? I even dedicated the chapter to you!   
  
  
  
Stee Parker: Out of all the nice reviewers, I decided to follow your advice, and only hint at Kieta's secret in the next chapter, so thank you very much for that. And thank you for reviewing, yeah, I've tried not to make it all as if Joren suddenly turns around and says "oh Kel, I was mistaken all these years, I love you really, kiss me" So I'm glad that you think I've succeeded.  
  
Loopy polymer: ELLIE!!!!! YAYNESS!! YOU REVIEWED!!! Now u just have to get Megs to review, she won't read my story damn her. I tried asking her but she said it was too long. And you have to update shipwreckeddammit.... Right now!!!  
  
Insane horse lover: I'm sorry I haven't emailed u for so long!!!! The internet at school crashed, and I can't go on much at home!! Thank u for reviewing me again, and u'r cousin does look like u!  
  
Thank you to every single damn other person who reviewed. I love you all almost as much as I love my books. And that is really saying something. Unfortunately I have just started the dreaded GCSE's, so I may not be able to update as often. I just had a pretty bad first 2 days back at school, so I need lots of nice reviews to cheer me up. And if anyone has any tips on how to survive the GCSE's I would be grateful.  
  
Thanx!!  
  
~Rowana~ 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back!!! I can't believe it!! I got so many nice reviews, I feel so loved!! And this chapter is dedicated to my friend Samantha, otherwise known as insane horse lover. For being one of my most faithful reviewers, and for being there when I was bursting to tell a fellow Tamora Pierce fan what Kieta's secret was.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kel woke up, and sat up in bed, yawning. She glanced at Joren, who was lying sprawled under the covers, snoring. Kel wrinkled her nose in amusement. The great Joren of Stonemountain, snoring. This was good blackmail material.  
  
Gingerly, she placed a bare foot on the stone floor, and winced. She pulled the rest of herself out of bed, and scampered across the room to the place where she had dumped her bags last night. She searched amongst them for a while, before pulling out her beautiful practise glaive. Kel took up position in the middle of the room, and began the pattern dance.  
  
She put all thoughts from her mind whilst she practised, letting the anger and frustration that she had been feeling flow away. But there was one feeling she couldn't get rid off. One small nagging feeling which caused her stomach to jerk every time she felt Joren's gaze on her.   
  
She groaned mentally as she swept the glaive above her head. *Why, why, why?* she thought.   
  
*Why me? Why now? Why Joren? Even having a crush on Neal was better than this. This...not knowing what I'm feeling.*  
  
Suddenly Joren turned over in his sleep and moaned. Kel glanced at him, but he was lying still and quiet again. She went back to her exercise. Suddenly he started to thrash and moan again, getting louder and louder, entangling his body with the bed sheets. Kel stopped her exercise and looked at him.   
  
Then, as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. His feet pushed against the wooden bottom of the bed, and his hands gripped the covers so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, whilst his body strained.  
  
Then he screamed. Kel rushed over to him, and shook him, calling his name. He shuddered and his eyes jerked open. Their gazes locked, and Kel felt for a moment as if he was staring right through her. As if he could see everything. She could feel his breath floating in short pants past her neck, making her shiver slightly.  
  
Without realising it, she inched her face closer to his. He raised his head so that their noses were brushing. Slowly, Joren raised his mouth and-  
  
The door slammed open. Kel sprang back as if she had been burned. Rat stood framed in the doorway. He walked in, and Kieta appeared behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" Rat asked, gazing around the room wildly, as if expecting to see assassins, or robbers fleeing from somewhere.  
  
Joren sat up and glared at them. "I just had a nightmare", he said indignantly. It's nothing, so leave."  
  
Rat raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and slumped down into a chair. "A nightmare!" he exclaimed, "You woke the whole inn up for a nightmare! I'm going back to bed."  
  
He got up and stormed out of the room. Kieta looked directly at Kel, ignoring Joren.  
  
"We're off to the dressmakers in half an hour. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes." Then she too walked out, closing the door behind her. There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Erm, I'm going to take a bath." Kel muttered, and dashed into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and leaned against it, cradling her head in one hand.  
  
"Why, why, why, why, why?!" She muttered.  
  
On the other side of the door, Joren had flopped back into bed, and was fuming quietly. He didn't know how long he could fool Kel for, making her think his dreams were nightmares. Certainly not much longer. She had nearly guessed what he was really dreaming about that time when they were travelling, when he'd accidentally moaned her name out loud.  
  
He buried his face in the covers, and sighed. Getting the sheets changed would be embarrassing. He knew from experience that innkeepers didn't take kindly to people having wet dreams in their beds. He wished for the hundredth time that these dreams, and strange feelings would go away.  
  
*****  
  
Kieta pushed open the door to the shop, under the huge sign that said 'Dressmakers', in flourishing letters. The bell tinkled. She and Kel were talking easily about random things. They were both wearing the usual dull dresses and cloaks, and had their hair done up in subtle, simple buns.  
  
A woman came scurrying out of the darkness at the back of the shop towards them. Once they told her what they wanted, she ushered Kel into the back room, and stood her on a short stool. She and Kieta looked critically over various patterns and materials whilst Kel stood there feeling very foolish. Eventually they agreed on eight dresses, four fairly plain ones that would be suitable for a court lady, and four for balls.  
  
It took eight hours with only a twenty-minute break for lunch, for all the pins to be fitted. The dressmaker told them to come back in a day or two to collect the finished dresses, and to discuss the fee.  
  
As soon as they got back, Kel groaned and flopped down in an armchair. Kieta sat down near her, looking amused at Kel.  
  
"It wasn't that bad" She said, "You make it sound like it was torture."  
  
"That's because it was!" Kel replied snappishly  
  
"What, worse than having to share a bed with, what was it? The 'rabid albino bear'?" Kieta replied with easy good humour, as she kicked her shoes off, and settled her feet comfortably in front of the fire.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes, and leaned back, yawning.   
  
"Okay, maybe not as bad as that." She said, remembering that morning, and trying to push the incident out of her mind. "All I want to do now is have a nice hot mug of green tea and sleep"  
  
"Well, that's not gonna happen anytime soon" Came a voice from the doorway. Rat was standing there, looking amused   
  
"You have to go and practise dancing with Joren, if you're both to be introduced to the court in three days." Kel glared at Rat.  
  
"For the last time!" she exclaimed, "I know-"  
  
"How to dance, yeah, yeah." Rat finished. "But do you know how to dance, Scanran style?"  
  
Kel was about to answer, but hesitated. "Thought not." Rat said breezily. "Now, if you'll just follow me, the innkeeper's given us a private room downstairs to practise in."   
  
He turned on his heel, and started down the stairs. Kel looked pleadingly at Kieta.  
  
"Off you go." Kieta said, grinning. "I'll have some tea waiting for you when you get back."  
  
Kel sighed, and set off after Rat, down the stairs. She followed Rat through a few corridors to a private room. Joren was standing in the middle, looking disgruntled.  
  
"Right now boys and girls." He said, rubbing his hands together briskly. "You are here today to learn how to dance"  
  
"Don't you mean boy and girl?" Joren said dryly.  
  
Rat shook his head. "It doesn't have the same...catchiness. You have to use the plurals. Anyway, I've managed to get hold of one of those new pianos that play themselves, so that when Uncle Rat gets bored, he can wander off and flirt with the pretty women whilst Kel and Joren exercise their face muscles by glaring at each other, and dance."  
  
Kel and Joren shared a look of disbelief as Rat strode over to the piano and murmured something. They then remembered who they were sharing the look with, and hurriedly turned their backs on each other and scowled.  
  
A tune began to tinkle out of the piano. Rat walked back over to them, and glanced from one to the other eagerly.  
  
"So." He said. He grabbed Kel's right arm, and Joren's left, and turned them around, pushing them together with surprising strength. He placed Joren's left arm delicately on Kel's waist, and draped Kel's right hand over Joren's shoulder. Then he stood back and surveyed them.  
  
"Awwwww." He said, grinning. "Don't you two make such a cute couple." He lunged out of the way just in time as both Kel and Joren attacked him at once. Once everyone was back in position, he waved a hand nonchalantly at the piano, and it started to play from the beginning again. Rat slowly talked them through the steps.  
  
He grinned at the persistent scowls on Kel and Joren's faces, as the dance came to an end.  
  
"Well done." He said, as the music petered out, and Kel and Joren sprang away from each other. "But that was the simplest of dances. There's a new set of dances that have just come over to Scanra, which will probably be played the most. They all follow the same sort of pattern, so you're gonna have to learn it."  
  
Rat placed them in the middle of the floor, with both of their left arms held up straight in front of them, so that the back of their left palms were at eye level, but a little to the left of their faces. The placed their left palms against each other, and waved a hand at the piano. A different type of music came out this time. It had a slightly faster beat.  
  
"Now." Rat said, stepping back to give them room. " You take two steps back, and drop your arms gracefully...I said gracefully Joren! Yes, that's better, now, twirl so that you're facing left, no, not her left, your left, yes, that's right, now two steps forward..."  
  
It went on like this for hours. The sun slowly began to dip down in the sky, and out of sight behind the horizon. Rat lit the lamps placed in brackets around the room, and sighed as he leant against the wall.  
  
"I think you've just about got it." Rat said, a hint of hidden pride in his voice. "You certainly don't need me any more. Practise on you're own a few more times whilst I go and find a nice lady to converse with." He winked at them and walked out, waving at the piano as he went.  
  
Slowly, Kel and Joren resumed their positions, and began to dance again. On and on it went. Joren found himself staring at Kel's face as she bit her lip and concentrated on the complicated steps.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed from dancing, and her hair was askew, and tangled. Her eyebrows drew into themselves occasionally, and her forehead furrowed, when she missed a step, or a made as mistake. Joren on the other hand covered up his mistakes expertly, making them seem part of the dance.  
  
He found himself gazing at her lips, then suddenly she twirled away from him, as the dance dictated. Then she was back, and he lowered his head towards her, but she span away again, never looking directly at him.  
  
Then she took a step back, towards him, and Joren remembered that he was supposed to put his hand on her waist , to start the pattern from the beginning again. He stepped towards her, head still lowered, when she suddenly looked up, and without knowing what he was doing, he pushed his head down the last scant half inch, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
There was no noise except for the piano playing that annoying tune in the background. Slowly, Joren pulled back and gazed at Kel's surprised face.  
  
*It's all right* He thought with surprise, *She doesn't hate me*  
  
Suddenly Kel's face contorted, her expression changed. She looked very, very, angry.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She cried. Joren took a step back and glared at her.  
  
"I don't know! You tell me!" Joren said, taking another step back.  
  
"I didn't do anything!!" Kel said, pointing an accusing finger at Joren. "You...you...kissed me!!"  
  
"I didn't kiss you!" Joren yelled, waving his arms around.  
  
"Well what the hell happened then!!??" Kel yelled louder.  
  
"I...my...my head slipped. Yeah, that's right, my head slipped." Joren said, folding his arms.  
  
"Your head slipped." Kel repeated in a monotone. She looked down at the floor. Then, she suddenly regained her composure.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Joren yelled back in return.  
  
"Well that's just great! Your stupid big head slipped! That's just fine by me!"  
  
"Well good!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"I'll just go then so you're stupid head doesn't slip again!"  
  
"Fi-" Joren began to yell after her as she stormed out of the room. Then he realised what she had said. "Hey! My head is not big! Or stupid!" he yelled instead.  
  
She was gone, and Joren was left standing there in the middle of the room feeling like an idiot. He stood there for a while before whirling around to glare at the piano.  
  
"Can't you shut up!" He yelled at it. The piano gave a few unhappy notes and then trailed to an end. There was a pause, before it gave one last defiant note, and fell silent.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Hello!!!! Me again. Well, most of you were complaining of lack of action between Kel and Joren, so I decided to give you some action. I also wanted to have one of those typical scenes when two characters are yelling at each other like that.  
  
I'll probably have a few more typical scenes in the future. Like the one where the heroine is crying onto the hero's shoulder, and then she stops, and sniffs, and says "I got your shirt all wet" and then the hero says something funny, and tender, and then they gaze into each others eyes. But I'll try to twist them a bit.   
  
I just want to check that I really did write about Joren having a wet dream. Whoa, I've been corrupted, very, very badly. I blame it on my friends.  
  
  
  
Mandas: Yay!! I luv u!! ahem...sorry, I got a bit carried away cos a friend of mine was yelling that she'd have my babies. Ahem...yeah, London's a weird place. Anyway, GCSE's are these evil exams which I have to take. Thatnk u for the lovely review!!  
  
Lemon Parade: Sorry, I can't tell u if u'r right or wrong!! But if u give me permission to email u, I cud tell u whether u'r right or wrong like dat!  
  
Sharitb: It's true that in the actual series, Kel would probably end up with Dom. After that oh-so-subtle hint Tamora Pierce gave us at the end. But wouldn't it be boring if everyone wrote Kel/Dom stories! And as for the name thing, well, when I was writing her characterm Allison just seemed to be the right name for her. But she's definitely an Allison with 2 l's, not 1 l.  
  
Insane horse lover: Look!! Happiness!! I dedicated the chapter 2 u!! anyway your cousin does look like you! And stop rubbing it into the other poor reviewers that you know the secret and they don't. (hee hee, only I can do that)  
  
CrystalLili: yup, sheer evilness. I had serious misgivings about that line, so it's nice to know that I was right to keep it in!  
  
Stee Parker: Again, If you want to confirm that you know, then please feel free to email me with what you think it is.  
  
Also thank you to: britni, Angel Street, Fugitive , Dragonlass11, dracorium, Pinpoint , Princess Sanidaylene, Crowdove, Imperfectionist ;D, an anonymous geek, Midnight Maiden, Larzdinn, Lady Lorene and Shinigami Clara. As well as any other people who reviewed whom I've missed. 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to my hundredth reviewer! The problem is, I'm not sure whether it's Shinigami Clara, CrystalLili, or Crowdove, so it's dedicated to all three of you!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kel had to stop herself from blushing when she thought back to the way she had shouted at Joren two days ago.  
  
*What was wrong with you Kel? * She berated herself, *you're meant to be the mature one, the one who knows how to control your feelings. *  
  
The truth was, that on that one occasion, she had just lost it. And the feeling of disappointment when Joren said that it was just his head slipping. She knew that what she felt, a strange sort of liking for Joren, was wrong, (you just didn't like someone who had almost murdered your maid and friend), but that didn't stop her from feeling it. She seemed to miss his sarcastic humour and snide comments when he wasn't around.   
  
Kel sighed, and adjusted her uncomfortable skirts, wishing for the hundredth time that Lalasa was here, anything made by her looked nice and felt comfortable. This dress was particularly thin, making it hard for her to ignore the warm arm that supported her own. To ignore the impassive, handsome man that stood right next to her, the man with whom she had not exchanged more than two sentences in the last two days.  
  
She and Joren were standing, arm in arm, waiting to be announced. They had decided on false names the day before, Kel was to be 'Kaitlin of Lansborough', so that if she had to write a report to be sent to home, which she had a fear of being intercepted, she could invent a middle name beginning with 'E', and use her initials to show that it was from her.  
  
Joren decided to keep his own name, he was not so well known, and Joren was a common name, unlike Keladry.   
  
They stood nervously, moving forward when they were beckoned. Kel felt a push on the small of her back, and she and Joren moved forward to find themselves blinking in the near blinding lights which illuminated the dazzling ballroom.  
  
Kel kept a bright smile fixed on her face as they slowly descended the steps, listening to their names being announced. She noted with a feeling of dismay which she quickly squashed, that almost every woman in the room was eyeing Joren. She looked at her feet, and concentrated on acting like that shy, foolish girl that 'Kaitlin' was supposed to be.  
  
*****   
  
Joren glared at yet another man who was trying to subtly glance at Kel's neckline. He met the man's eyes, and the man hurriedly looked away, pretending to be engrossed in conversation with his buck-toothed dinner partner.  
  
Joren smiled with satisfaction, pleased that he was playing the roll of the overprotective husband so well. He glanced down at Kel, who was looking forlorn for some reason, gazing down into her drink. He was about to make a sarcastic comment to her about the way in which she had always spoken of 'those court ladies', and the way in which she was behaving right now, just like one of them, when a group of people nearby caught his attention.  
  
Several men whom Joren knew to be some of the King's main advisors were standing in a group, in a corner of the ballroom., stealing glances over their shoulder occasionally, and trying to seem inconspicuous. Joren nudged Kel slowly, and waited till she looked up at him, before nodding subtly towards the group of men. She got the hint, and they began to make their way together, slowly around the edge of the ballroom. Stopping for drinks, and to chat occasionally with different people who wanted to know where they were from. Kel's red hair attracted a lot of attention.  
  
They approached the men. Kel hung back, but Joren tugged her closer, into a slightly shadowy niche in the wall.   
  
"Look as if I'm flirting with you" he whispered urgently. Kel dipped her gaze downwards, looking up at him through her long lashes with a small smile on her face. She saw a few people glancing in their direction, dismissing them as another foolish pair of newlyweds. Joren snaked an arm around her waist.  
  
"I think the one in the purple is the woman we're looking for." He murmured into her ear. Kel glanced over his shoulder, and saw the woman he had been talking about. She had vivid black hair, which glinted blue in the candlelight. She was quite beautiful, her lips were a small circle of pouting red, her cheekbones were well defined, with just a small hint of colour in them. The neckline of her dress wasn't anywhere near as low as others in the room, but it was somehow much more eye catching. It dipped down to reveal a small pocket of shadow.  
  
Kel's eyes widened as she saw one man place his hand quite obviously on her thigh, and stroke her leg. The woman's eyes hardened, a second later the man had wrenched back his hand, whimpering in agony, as blood spurted from the places where three of his fingers had been. No one took any notice, and the woman threw her head back and let out a slightly clichéd throaty laugh, as the man ran from the room, alcohol infused tears streaming down his face.  
  
Kel glanced at Joren, and was pleased to see that he too was startled, before his expression cleared, and his face became impassive again.  
  
Slowly he moved to her side, and, with his arm still around her waist, started walking towards the group. Kel didn't resist, she was curious to see just what this woman was like.  
  
They reached the group, and Joren nodded politely, making as if to walk by with Kel.  
  
Kel noticed a flash of greed in the woman's eyes. She turned and grabbed Joren's arm, throwing a dismissive glance at Kel.  
  
She jerked Joren towards her, meaning that Kel was also pulled forward, as Joren still had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hello" the woman cooed, stepping even closer to Joren, so that the ringlets of hair which tumbled down her back swayed and glinted in the candlelight. Joren gave her an obvious once over, causing the woman to smile in a rather vulpine way, and Kel to glare at Joren.   
  
"I haven't seen you here before, and I know most people at court." She continued, taking another step forwards to close the gap between them. The men standing nearby eyed Joren with a mixture of wariness and sympathy. Joren's arm left Kel's waist to snatch up the woman's hand, and bring it up to his lips, with a flirtatious glance.  
  
"My name is Joren of Lansborough fair lady." He said, in a husky voice. He stepped closer to her, and muttered so that only she could hear  
  
"And you must be an angel who just fell down from the heavens." Kel felt like groaning at this line, but still playing the part of the new wife, coughed pointedly, and glared at Joren, ignoring the slight pang she felt of jealousy at the woman's good looks.  
  
The woman seemed to be in her element, she took a step backwards now, and looked at Kel when she coughed.  
  
"And you are?" She asked, smiling elegantly.  
  
"My name is Kaitlin of Lansborough. " She gave the woman a forced bright smile, and tugged Joren closer to her, draping his arm around her waist.  
  
"His wife" Kel said pointedly.  
  
Kel felt like smirking as the woman's expression darkened slightly, but cleared again within a few seconds.  
  
"How nice." The woman said, taking a step back and smiling serenely. "My name is Narcissa, allow me to introduce you to my companions.  
  
The other men who had been standing around, shifting from leg to leg, suddenly looked more alert and stood up a bit straighter.  
  
"This is Ronald of Roghar" Narcissa said, pointing to a tubby man, in his fifties, with greying ginger hair. "Nadir Zenith" She pointed to the next man, with a drooping black moustache, and sallow skin that made him look gaunt and tired. Both Kel's and Joren's eyes flickered towards him at the mention of the name, before they remembered not to seem too interested. He's quite young, Kel thought, surprised. She had expected him to be older if he was the one who had introduced Blayce and Maggur.   
  
"Christofar of Canton" Narcissa gestured to a man in his late twenties, with greying brown hair, and a world-weary look. "Harold Gateshead" a man wearing an old fashioned long purple robe, with ugly embroidery, who had a shiny bald plate on his head, "and Stevan of Cranmoor" Narcissa gave a slightly more flirtatious glance to the last man in the group. He was young, good looking with black hair and dull green eyes.  
  
Kel let her eyes rest on him for a moment, there was something familiar about him...  
  
Narcissa cleared her throat, and all eyes turned back to her.  
  
"Well", she said, "Now that we're introduced, why don't you tell us some more about yourselves."  
  
"We're from a small town near the border My Lady", Joren replied, not letting his uncertainty taint his voice.   
  
"I see." Narcissa said, "Up here for a holiday, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, my lady, " Joren smirked beautifully, "And of course, so that we'll be here when victory over Tortall is declared." His comment didn't have the effect he was hoping for. Narcissa's eyes darkened, and she let her gaze sweep past him across the room.  
  
"Oh look!" she said, smiling brightly again, "my lord Maggur seems to be waiting for me, I'd better go and talk to him. " She turned to Joren pointedly, and said "I hope to see you later."  
  
He smiled beautifully, and bent to kiss her hand once more, before she swept away.  
  
*****  
  
Kel's POV  
  
I stared after her as she left, swinging her hips for all she was worth. Well, at least we've met suspect numbers one and two. I decided that now wasn't the time to strike up conversation with the other man - Nadir Zenith.   
  
I turned to Joren and gave him a slight nudge, watching in amusement as he shook his head, as if coming out of a daze.  
  
He looked at me, and I jerked my head to the side of the room, indicating that we should leave by a side door. The other men had turned back to their conversation, except for one. The last one she had introduced, Stevan of Cranmoor, he was staring at me with this unnerving look, his eyes boring into me, as if he knew what I was thinking. And he was somehow familiar. I felt as if I knew that face, but couldn't place it.  
  
I shivered slightly and turned away, settling my arm on Jorens as we walked back to our rooms.  
  
*****  
  
Kel opened the door leading to their suite of rooms, and walked to the dressing room. She stood out of sight, and began to fumble with the lacings at the back of her dress.  
  
She heard the sound of the bed creaking as Joren settled on it.  
  
"So." Joren's voice came through the doorway, "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Kel continued to fumble with the lacings as she answered. "I think we should play it safe. Get as much information as we can from her, then kill her and leave."  
  
Joren shifted on the bed. "What about the man?"  
  
"Zenith? The same. But we'll have to study his routine a bit first, he didn't seem as open as the lady."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Zenith." Kel turned her head, to see Joren framed in the doorway. He walked towards her. "Here, allow me"  
  
Kel whirled around to face him, trying to keep from blushing furiously.  
  
"I don't need your help Stone Mountain." She said in a monotone. Both knew that she was talking about more than just her dress. "So I'll thank you to leave me alone."  
  
Her voice was cold, and Joren met her gaze steadily.  
  
"Let me help." He repeated. She waited, still staring at him until he turned with a sigh, and left the room.  
  
Kel finished undressing alone, and when she got into bed, Joren had his back turned to her, and the room was eerily silent and cold.   
  
Kel pulled herself under the covers, and tried to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, I updated!! I just want to apologise first for my lack of updates so far. It's just that this chapter was hard for me because it's so boring, the bit with Joren and Kel at the end was just improvised. But it's important to the story.  
  
I put in that little bit from Kel's point of view because I'm hoping that that will come into the story later, unless I decide to do a major plot change.  
  
I've also been trying to write a few other stories on fictionpress.com the problem is, I keep coming up with new beginnings, but I can't develop the plot properly. Luckily, with this story I now have a vague plot laid out, so it should work. I'm also trying to juggle evil GCSE coursework at the same time, and my Mum won't let me go the demonstration in London on Thursday, to coincide with Bush's visit, to protest about the evils of America being in Iraq. But we won't go into that now.   
  
Now, I just want to make something clear.  
  
This story is being written as if Joren never died in the chamber. The vision I put in an earlier chapter was supposed to give you some insight into why he didn't die, so try to see what inner meanings you can glean from that.  
  
The last thing I need to add, is that in an earlier chapter, someone *glares at siblings who cower* decided it would be funny to switch around the two main letters of Narcissa's name, meaning that it said Carcissa Nupida, instead of Narcissa Cupida. I would like to apologise for the inconvenience, since I only realised that there was an error when I was reading that part to check the spelling of her name for this chapter. I would also like to stress that the wrongdoer will be severely punished, *glares at siblings again who cower and whimper*  
  
An anonymous geek: Yes! Fluffiness!! And hopefully more to come! ;-)  
  
SexiglassesSNOG: yup, Joren is cool definitely, and Spike rules!!! My friend has a James Masters obsession, so I know how you feel!  
  
Imperfectionist ;D : Late is fine, it cheers me up when I'm faced with starting a whole new chapter, and I have no idea how to proceed. And thank you for your compliments!  
  
Insane horse lover- Gen : What would I do without your reviews!!! *grin* lol, okay, you can rub it in. But not anyone else *glares around suspiciously at the other reviewers who know the secret.*  
  
Regen: I'm sorry!! I was worried about that, but in the end I just decided to describe it however I could remember it from the limited movies I have watched when people have been waltzing. Thank you for the correction!  
  
WildGoddess: Thank you! Erm... I really don't have a clue when you're going to find out Kieta's secret, somewhere near the end. I've been dropping in clues and hints though, and will continue to do so. If you have a theory/guess, please feel free to email it to me and I will tell you if you're correct.  
  
Stee Parker: Welll, since you asked so nicely, I might let you rub it in. Just what do you think the secret is though? Ah well, I suppose it was a bit obvious. Again, if you want to check your theory about the secret, don't hesitate to email me to check.  
  
Sw33t t3mptations : Thank you! I'm glad someone finds me funny *glares at friends who snort in disgust and walk off*  
  
Crowdove: You've just paid me two wonderful compliments. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope you will continue to do so.  
  
Shinigami Clara : lol, no, I don't think it's going to last for long either. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Crystal Lili: Thank you for the lovely review!  
  
Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: Hey!! I'm not allowed to reply to you twice in one chapter!! Oh well, glad you like us!! I think you're funny too!! :D  
  
Angel Street: Again, sorry, but you're going to have to wait. I will be dropping clues and hints into the story, and if you have a theory, you can email me to check it. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lady Lorene: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
VampiricEternity: Another one who finds me funny! Two whole people!! It's gotta be a record!  
  
gray rain: again, thank you for the review!   
  
Raven: Queen of the Rogue : lol, I won't go there, don't worry. Poor you! Two guys in the same house. And you know, I never really thought about Keita and Joren being related! But...I may just try to add it into the story now...maybe!  
  
Siren Porter: Look!! I did update! I was too scared of your big sword not to!  
  
PsychoLioness13: lol, your review made me laugh. Yup, it is cute that they're fighting, maybe I can put some more of that into the story.  
  
ac-bworm: Look!! Somebody loves me!!! Thank you so much for your glowing review, it made my day. And the need to do something evil is now gone! I have updated. And thank you for adding me to your favourites list, I'll try to live up to the honour.  
  
Lady-Snape7: No, I didn't really like the whole Joren dying in the chamber thing either. I think that T.P left a few too many loose ends in her POTS series, especially in Lady Knight. Anyway, thank you for your review!  
  
Terrorofthehighway: Thank's for the review! The point of this story is that it has 'what if Joren didn't die' as it's main theme. The vision I put into an earlier chapter should help you to see why he survived his ordeal, although I won't come around to explaining it completely for a few chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter's dedicated to all my faithful reviewers, who keep reviewing me chapter after chapter! (Now I feel like someone on a washing powder add - 'It just keeps going, wash after wash)  
  
Chapter 9: More Complications  
  
Joren walked down the main corridor of the palace, for once ignoring the 'subtle' inviting, sidelong glances which were sent his way. He was deep in thought about Kel's odd behaviour recently. When they had been discussing the mission, she had been surprisingly abrupt about how they should deal with the subjects they had been given to spy on.   
  
Find out at much as we can and then kill them, she had said. That wasn't Kel. Briefly, Joren wondered what she had gone through with Blayce, to make her think like that about people who were aiding the King of Scanra. He wondered if she would ever feel close enough to tell him. He brushed these thoughts out of his mind. Mindelan was just a partner on this mission. If she proved herself truly worthy, then they could maybe someday attain a relationship of mutual respect. Nothing more.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone accidentally. Looking up and apologising absent-mindedly, he trailed off when he saw whom he had bumped into.  
  
Looking just as beautiful when she was startled, was Narcissa, regarding him with an expression of surprised innocence. Joren knew better than that, of course, but she did look appealing when she smiled like that.  
  
"My Lord of Lansborough" she said, smiling sweetly at him, "Where would you be going without your faithful wife? Surely you don't have any business to take care of, you told me yourself that you are on holiday here." She put emphasis on the word faithful.  
  
Joren tried his best not to blink like a frozen deer. He could have sworn that Narcissa was flirting with him. The King surely wouldn't be too pleased if he heard about his mistress flirting with other men, and rather than loose his voluptuous mistress, he'd probably place the blame on the poor man she had been flirting with. Realisation dawned brightly in Jorens brain. That was why those men had seemed so wary around her. And Narcissa didn't seem like one to care much about what the King did to anyone, so long as it wasn't her.  
  
"I was just going to visit the baths." Joren said, being careful to keep both his tone and manner bland.  
  
Narcissa raised her elegantly shaped eyebrows. "You don't want to go there." She said, her tone inviting, " The men's baths are really not as nice as some other baths in the palace" She took a step closer.  
  
Joren froze. This was not right...this was really not right. This was most definitely not how the mission was supposed to go. That last thought snagged in his mind.  
  
The mission, he thought again. This could be perfect for the mission. If he could get close enough to Narcissa so that he could get all the information they needed, so that he and Mindelan could finally leave.  
  
Mindelan...Kel. Doubts began to stir threateningly in his mind, when Narcissa took a bold step closer, and placed one small hand on his side.   
  
No. Joren thought firmly. I need to do this for the mission. But he knew courtiers. Someone like Narcissa could easily get bored with him in a few days. He needed to get her to chase him first. It was a game Joren had played hundreds of times.   
  
He smiled at Narcissa, before removing her hand from his waist, and pushing gently past her, ignoring the stares that many people were aiming at them.   
  
"Not right now" Joren said softly enough that only Narcissa would hear. He continued his walk down the corridor, his head buzzing with more complications.  
  
*****   
  
Kel had returned from the baths and was working on the latest report to send home. Her hair fell down her back, pressing against her shirt, or sticking out in odd places, due to static. Joren cleared his throat loudly as he entered the room.  
  
Kel paused, then slowly dipped her quill in the ink once more, and finished the sentence, carefully signing and sealing the letter, before turning to face him.  
  
"What is it?" She said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"My dear, much as I'm enjoying the view from here, shouldn't you be wearing something slightly more...appropriate, than breeches and a shirt?" Kel had refused to wear the ugly, shapeless dresses in the spare time she had, when people were unlikely to see her.  
  
Kel fought the urge to glare at him, as she would have with Neal, or any of her other friends. She looked at him and saw he wasn't joking, despite the contemptuously amused glitter in his eye.   
  
"Don't berate me about my clothing." She replied, ignoring the first part of his sentence. "What is it?" She repeated.  
  
He gestured for her to sit down, and did so himself, after checking that the shielding and silencing spells he had placed on the room were secure.  
  
"I think I know a way we can get information regarding Narcissa. She's been acting...suggestively towards me. If I could get close to her, I think that her tongue may loosen." There was a silence as Kel leaned backwards, looking sceptical.   
  
"I think you should give her more credit than that." She said, slowly, " I think she could play you easily, and find out who we are, give us false information, and then have us killed."   
  
Joren raised his eyebrows mentally. This was definitely not like Keladry. She was the one who fed the birds, who took in strays. She had been heartbroken at having to leave her sparrows, and Jump at Corus, because they were too recognisable. She didn't show it, no, but Joren could see, he wasn't blind. You just had to know where to look. People with masks were similar, and Joren was an expert on masks.   
  
Kel wasn't the one who judged people completely after just one meeting. Especially not people whom it was their job to study. Joren decided to watch her more closely. If something was going on with her that would jeopardise their mission, then something would have to be done.  
  
When Joren didn't answer, Kel sighed and sat up again.  
  
"Rat and Kieta would say it's clichéd and un-original idea. It's been used hundreds of times, it's old. Get close to the poor, unsuspecting victim, glean all the information you can from them in bed, and then run. Narcissa's too clever to fall for that."   
  
Joren smiled at this. "Perhaps." He admitted, "Perhaps not. But if it's clichéd, it's only so because it's been tried, tested, and approved for success so many times. And if you want originality, we could always simply fly up to her window on our pwetty pigs with the silver wings, and ask her vewy, vewy nicely, to pwease tell us evewything she knows." He said, mocking her with his tone and eyes, but not cruelly.  
  
There was a silence. He was inviting her to join his amusement, and laugh at herself. Finally she smiled.   
  
"Do you think you can do this?" she said quietly. He nodded. She considered. Could she lie here, in this room, knowing that Joren was flirting with, and possibly sleeping with Narcissa. She blinked suddenly. Of course she could, it would make no difference to her. They would both do whatever was necessary for the mission. That was the most important thing right now.  
  
She nodded. "All right then, go ahead." There was another silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable, contemplative silence. Finally Joren stood up slowly to go and change out of his uncomfortable courtiers clothes.  
  
"Stone Mountain." She called, when he reached thee door to the bathroom. He turned, one eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Why did you ask me? Why not just go ahead and do it?"  
  
Joren regarded her, a curious expression on his face. "You're my partner. That means we make the decisions for this mission together, right?" He said, daring her to reply. She just nodded slowly. He turned to go again, pausing with his back half turned.  
  
"Oh, and you should call me Joren whilst we're here. Just in case people get suspicious of a wife calling her husband 'Stone Mountain' when he's supposed to be called 'Joren'. I will, of course, refer to you as Kaitlin.  
  
There was another silence, this time awkward.  
  
"Well go on then." Joren said finally. "Say it."  
  
"Joren." Kel said, obediently. He smiled slightly, and shut the door behind him. And Kel was left frowning slightly, wondering who there was to be suspicious in their rooms.   
  
*****   
  
Neal limped across the practise courts to where Yuki was standing, gazing absently into the distance, her mind clearly not on the bow and quiver in her hands, or on the archery target range before her.  
  
He laid an arm across her waist, and kissed her as she turned to look up at him. He had been given two weeks leave, his father had ordered him back because he ' had a severe injury in his leg which would be better left to heal naturally, and he was tiring himself out, and a tired healer is good for no one.'  
  
Despite being thoroughly disgruntled at his father, and at Dom who had enforced his stay in Corus, he had decided to make the best of it by spending as much time as he could with his fiancée.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, gently stroking Yuki's cheek, and beginning to steer her back to their rooms. She sighed and leaned against him.  
  
"I'm worried about Kel." She admitted, after a long silence, "We haven't received any letters from her for two months." Neal kissed her temple softly.   
  
"Kel told us she wouldn't be able to write often, love. I'm sure she'll write soon." They stopped outside the door to their rooms. When Yuki didn't answer, he turned her head softly, to look at him.  
  
"I miss her too." He said quietly. They looked at each other for a moment, sharing the worry they both felt for their friend. They both knew that Kel needed to be looked after, and normally there were all her friends and mentors, as well as the entire Mindelan clan to do so. But now she was alone. Somewhere. And it scared both of them.  
  
Neal kissed Yuki once more, then gave her a small push towards the door that led to their rooms.  
  
"Go." He said, smiling shakily, "Look at us, worrying about Kel. She's a big girl, and she trained for eight years, and she can take care of herself." He said it with such conviction, that Yuki was almost convinced. "I'll see you at dinner later." Neal finished, smiling briefly before walking off.  
  
Yuki watched him go, before letting herself into her rooms. Good old Kel, the one who was always looking after other people. From the smallest sparrow, to the most important of her noble friends. It was easy to forget that she needed to be watched too. Like the time when she had run off after her refugees. She had been like that even when Yuki had first met her. She smiled, remembering.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Yuki apologised, smoothing down her immaculately placed kimono as she looked down at the short seven year old who had bumped into her in this corridor of the palace. She had two short brown, scruffy braids, which were flung back on either side of her head. Her kimono was awry, her eyes mischievous, and her face held an extremely improper smile.  
  
Not the Tortallan barbarian. Yuki thought, taking in Kel's appearance with a short flicker of her eyes. She was about to smile back politely, when she remembered that she was a lofty eight year old, and this was a seven year old foreigner, who clearly wasn't schooled in good manners.   
  
Barbarians, Yuki thought, delivering a bow of an exact degree to Kel. She was surprised when Kel did the same, although the smile didn't leave her face. She shouldn't have been surprised, she scolded herself. Emotion was weakness, and she should have realised, that after being here for - what was it? Three years? Yes, after three years, this barbarian would have picked up some of their customs.  
  
"My name's Kel." Kel said bluntly, "What's yours?"   
  
But maybe not all our customs. Yuki thought, unable to keep a wry smile from breaking out on her face. Didn't this girl know it was rude to just ask someone's name like that?  
  
"Yukimi." Yuki replied, shortly. Kel frowned at her blunt reply.  
  
"Oh...well. See you later then." She began to walk off. People didn't usually just walk away from Yukimi like that, after all, her parents were high in the Emperors favour, though she was not a princess.  
  
"Wait!" Yuki was again surprised to find the sound had escaped from her lips. She felt like talking to this girl for some reason.  
  
Kel turned, and slowly began to walk back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuki blurted out, honest curiosity in her tone. The barbarian was wearing a travelling kimono, sturdier than a normal one, and she had a band of red cloth around her wrist. A Yamani custom that was supposed to bring luck whilst travelling.  
  
"Back to Tortall." Kel glared at the floor as if the blue tiles were the ones forcing her to go. She looked up at Yuki again.  
  
"It's my brother - Inness - it's his wedding." She explained, "And my grandmother and great aunts are going to cluck and sigh over me, and call me by my full name, and Conal will call me 'kid' and boast about his training, and my uncles and aunts will try to persuade them to come and live with them - they're merchants, they say the experience would be good for me - and you should see Inness and Mirelle - his fiancée."  
  
"What do they do?" Yuki was fascinated by this girl whose emotions played across her face as clearly as an open book. Kel wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Oh my darling Mirelle, my life was a desert as dreary as any barren wasteland, until you came into it." She said, putting on a deep voice, and looking at an imaginary person on the left.   
  
She turned to look at an imaginary person on the right, and put on a ridiculously high pitched voice "Oh Inness, you do say the most charming things." She swooned and placed her hand delicately across her brow. Yuki grinned, and worked to control a giggle.  
  
She turned again to her previous position with the deep voice. "Kiss me Mirelle, kiss me!" she said, and made a deep smooching noise. Yuki laughed out loud, and Kel grinned and laughed with her.  
  
When they both regained control, they began to walk down the corridor together, Yuki reversing direction.  
  
"They can't be that bad!" Yuki exclaimed. Kel wrinkled her nose again.  
  
"Trust me, they are. Still, my nephews and nieces aren't so bad. They're too little to pinch and prod me. And at least I'll be able to get away from here for a while." At this Yuki bristled.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked indignantly, her manner regaining some of the old stiffness. Kel turned to smile sadly up at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't seen the way they all smile blankly at me. The way they just want to be with me because my mother saved those stupid swords. First they called me a barbarian, now they are ordered to befriend me. I heard them talking" The girl's tone held supressed anger.  
  
Yuki knew she should have been angry at someone mentioning the swords of duty and justice like that, but she couldn't bring herself to feel angry. She was too busy feeling guilty. She had called Kel a barbarian, and yet not a moment ago she had bowed to her, civilly. Of course, she was more polite than most children, but still. It was hypocritical, and wrong.  
  
They reached the end of the corridor, where Kel's families rooms were situated. They paused at the door, ignoring the bustle of last minute packing that was going on inside.  
  
"I'll see you then." Yuki said awkwardly, turning to walk away.  
  
"Yes." Kel replied softly, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, "See you."  
  
She opened the door to the rooms, and was about to go inside when Yuki hailed her again. Kel turned around.  
  
"Please." Yuki said, facing her, "Call me Yuki." There was a pause, then Kel grinned.  
  
"See you later Yuki." She said.  
  
"Goodbye Kel." Yuki smiled, and turned once more.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Maybe when I get back, you could help me with something. You see, Hito was the one whom I heard calling me a barbarian, and I need to get revenge. And there's a lot you can do with a mug of ale and a can of worms." Kel laughed at Yuki's shocked face.  
  
"See you!" She called, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Slowly, Yuki turned around. She smiled, it would be fun to help. She knew that in the space of a few years, all the outward mischievousness, and playfulness would be wrung out of Kel. Why shouldn't she enjoy her friends unusual ideas whilst she could?  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Yuki smiled fondly. Kel had changed on the outside, certainly. But not on the inside, never on the inside.   
  
******  
  
Whew, seven whole pages. The Kel-Yuki bit was an afterthought I put in, to lead up to something that's going to happen in the next chapter *mysterious music*. And I'm gonna have FUN with the whole Joren Narcissa thing. Wait until you see what I have planned. *rubs hands gleefully*   
  
And...did you see? I HAVE A CHAPTER TITLE!!!!!!! Lol.  
  
Anyway. I would really appreciate constrictive criticism, I want to know where I'm going wrong, and how I can improve my writing style, so please, review and tell me?  
  
I'm still more than happy to receive emails if anyone has any questions about the story. I've abandoned yet another story on fictionpress, because I ran into a big which is why this update has come so soon. I'm thinking of starting this weird story about my self and my friends though - don't worry, no Mary Sue's - so if that happens then the next update won't be for a while.   
  
On to the reviews, I'm sorry I can't answer all of them this time, but there still seems to be a lot of interest in Keita!! And she'll be coming back some time in the next few chapters, and Rat too! Ha ha, my plot has many twists to come (now I'm speaking like Yoda, let's move on. Hey, did that rhyme? Right, let's not go there) So THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, your reviews, good, bad or ugly, all make my day.  
  
Crystal Lili : Thank you for pointing that out in your review, it was the inspiration for the musings at the beginning of this chapter. I wanted to have Joren thinking about something, I didn't know what, so thank you! Oh damn, I guess that makes you the co-writer of this chapter. Ah well, we won't mention that, will we...*glances around*  
  
Angel Street : Thank you for your review, but I think you'll find that in chapter 2, I wrote that Kel dyed her hair red, and by chapter 4, I mentioned that it was 6 inches longer. If you re-read those chapters, you'll see.  
  
Princess Sanidaylene: Nice name, by the way. Considering your review I doubt you'll be happy with this chapter. Narcissa sleeping with Joren!! Don't worry, it won't last for long. And Kel hasn't realised her love yet (I feel like an agony aunt writing this) but it's sort of beginning, which is why she was hesitant to allow Joren to go ahead with his plan, and why she was curious about why he had bothered to ask her.   
  
  
  
La dame noir: Merci beaucoup for the hint, sorry, I'm trying to answer reviews and simultaneously do my French homework. Competition eh? Well...we may already have some. Is this update soon enough for you? And I like that fic too! Nightmare's Appeal. But Sulia Serafine's stories are brilliant.  
  
Thank you also to PsychoLioness 13, Stee Parker, Aimee Damita, Jenny, sexiglassesSNOG, an anonymous geek, Tears Washed Away, Anasha, Zaid, Shinigami Clara, Kris, ac-bworm, dracorium, me, Crowdove, Random Reviewer, Lady Lorene, and Imperfectionist ;D.  
  
I love you all!! Byes!  
  
Rowana 


	10. Chapter 10: Developments

Chapter 10: Developments  
  
Kel walked into one of the many changing rooms, towelling her hair, and trying to ignore the musty smell of dirty towels drying.  
  
She was already dressed in a plain blue dress with no frills or tucks. She sat on a nearby bench, and continued to towel and brush her hair.  
  
Another woman sat down next to her, this one dressed in grey, her dark hair tied back in a submissive plait, her face clear of any make up, and her dark blue eyes cast downwards. Kel still had no trouble recognising her.  
  
"Hey." Kel smiled at Keita. Kieta looked up and smiled back.   
  
"Hey yourself. How's it going?"   
  
Kel glanced around before getting up, and extending her hand to Keita.  
  
"Let's walk." She said.  
  
They strolled though the winding streets of the market place, squelching mud underfoot, and listening to the loud cries of the birds which inhabited the area, mixed with the noisy bustle of life. Their breath steamed into the air, and rolled away from them in white wisps. The frost had laid a stiff coating on everything overnight, and Kel, with her hair still damp from her bath, began to shiver.  
  
Keita pulled a small folded shawl out of a large cloak pocket, and draped it over Kel's shoulders, listening intently as Kel told her everything.  
  
She nodded when Kel had finished telling her about Joren's idea to get close to Narcissa.  
  
"From what I've heard, Narcissa isn't exactly one of the brightest around here. They say that she plays games, but can't see when someone's trying to play with her."  
  
"She could be keeping her reputation like that on purpose, so that her enemies will underestimate her." Kel pointed out grimly. "She seemed to me like someone who'd do that."  
  
"True." Keita conceded, inclining her head, "But can you come up with anything better? If she really would be willing to be seen as an idiot, just to protect herself, then surely she would have her guard up more than most people. I can't really think of any other way to get information from her that would work."  
  
When Kel didn't say anything, Keita smiled. "I thought not." She paused. " Kel...what made you decide to become a lady knight?"  
  
Kel looked at her, surprised.  
  
"It was, lots of things really. After spending so long in Yaman, seeing how women were respected, and how they were treated as equals there, I just couldn't go home and become a proper Tortallan Noble."  
  
"I thought that in Yaman women have to stay at home, and look after the family." Keita injected.  
  
"That's true, but that's not because they aren't seen as equals." Kel sighed. " In Yaman, women are taught how to fight, so that they can preserve their honour and virtue. If the Islands ever needed more warriors, they know that they can call on the women without children, and they know that the women will respond. The reason women stay at home and look after the family usually, is because women are seen as having different roles in life, from men. It's similar to the Bazhir philosophy." Kel sighed again. "I'm not that good at explaining, you have to live there to understand."  
  
"Why else did you decide to become a knight?" Keita prodded gently. Kel paused before answering.  
  
"My...my sister-in-laws, and...others, often told me I had no chance of marrying." Kel laughed weakly as Keita protested, " I know what I look like, and I know that I'm a far cry from beauty. If I didn't marry, I'd become a burden on my family, and with so many of us, it's hard enough already. There's also the fact that...I simply enjoyed learning how to use weapons, and that I didn't want to end up as a bitter noble lady, dying slowly at eighty." There was a pause as Kel contemplated herself in this position and shivered, pushing it out of her mind.   
  
"But, the main reason I chose to become a knight was...to be useful I suppose. I want to help people."  
  
Kel kept her gaze fixed forward, whilst Keita studied her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she avoided meeting Keita's eyes. She had before felt so comfortable about talking to someone. All of her close friends were boys, and there were things which you just couldn't say to them.   
  
"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you did." Keita said finally, now also turning to look ahead.  
  
Kel blushed; she knew that Keita wasn't the most sentimental of people. That she had responded like that meant a lot to Kel.  
  
They walked on comfortable silence for a while, concentrating on pushing their way past the various horses and carts moving around. They paused by several stalls, to examine various items. Kel caught sight of a small booth huddled in a dark corner, right between a big jewellery stall, and a farmer's pen which contained a few dozen pigs, all squealing, and snorting as they were examined by prospective buyers.  
  
She nudged Keita over to it. Some of those blades had looked good, and there was a small one which would make a good present for her second eldest nephew, who had just started his page training.  
  
She bought the knife after some meek bartering, and looked around whilst Keita was examining the bows. She glanced over to the pigpen, and froze as she recognised one of the men laughing there. A young man, with elegantly styled black hair, and green eyes. Her memory slowly drudged up a name.  
  
"Stevan of Cranmoor" She whispered, gazing at him. In her minds eye she saw again Narcissa gazing flirtatiously at him as she introduced him to Joren and Kel, and she felt again her uncertainty about him. He seemed so familiar...   
  
Suddenly, he looked up and their eyes met, his smile deepened into a knowing smirk, as he cocked his head and regarded her.  
  
Kel took an involuntary step back. The young man took a step towards her, and the other men began to look up. Kel grabbed Keita's arm, dragging her backwards.  
  
"What the..." Keita looked up questioningly.  
  
"No time." Kel murmured. "I think that man recognises me. He can't see me looking like this, or he'll suspect something, for sure." Keita allowed herself to be pulled up, and trotted behind Kel.   
  
"I was about to get that quiver for half its price, with a pocket blade thrown in." she complained.  
  
Kel threw a glance over her shoulder. Steven of Cranmoor, along with several other men, was following them at a pace that matched theirs. She recognised one of them as Nadir Zenith. The other mage on whom they had been instructed to spy. The men began to speed up, knocking people out of their way and ignoring the yelps and crashes which followed them, triumphant smiles gracing their faces.  
  
"So, he thinks it's that easy." Kel murmured. She and Keita glanced at each other.  
  
"Let's show him why we became warriors." Keita suggested, grinning. Together, the two women took of at a run. Behind them they could hear the crashes, and thundering footfalls, which marked that their pursuers were also gaining speed.  
  
They both hitched their skirts up, and ignored the chorus of indignant gasps and hearty chuckles. They dodged and ducked various people, animals, and objects, but still the footsteps behind them didn't slow.  
  
They ducked under an egg cart, trailing loose feathers, and Keita pulled Kel into a smaller side street. She led Kel through a maze of tunnels, stairways chipped into the sides of buildings, and narrow alleys where lines of drying washing steamed overhead, as housewives called to each other from their balconies.  
  
Finally, they came out at the edge of a steep staircase, near the palace, both panting hard.  
  
"I think we lost them when that women tipped her chamber pot over the balcony at us" Keita gasped, bending over and clasping her knees. "You'd better get back to the palace, I'll see you at the same time next week?"  
  
Kel nodded, her breathing evening out, and trotted off in the direction of the palace, stopping only to wave back at Keita.  
  
*****  
  
Joren dripped the sealing wax onto the letter, and waited for a second before pressing his elaborate sealing ring into the wax, and setting the letter aside. He stood up and stretched. That was his report for the month done. He had no one in particular to write to now, so he had the whole morning to himself. Some sword practise would do him no harm. He had spotted the courts where noble men from each clan would duel each other, whilst ladies looked on and fluttered their fans and eyes at them.  
  
He exited the rooms, locking the door carefully behind them, and whispering the words that would strengthen the locking charms he had placed on the quarters.  
  
Once in the practise courts, he went to one of the side rooms which led off the main courts, where practise weapons were kept. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see his Raven Armoury sword. Questions would be asked about where he had bought it, and Joren was in no mood to answer questions fired at him about his make-believe family.  
  
He strode over to an empty court, and began to practise drills, knowing that someone would come to challenge him sooner or later.  
  
He was right. After a few minutes of practising, ignoring the sighs and flutters which came from some of the ladies standing on the side, a young man with black hair and green eyes walked up to him.  
  
Joren's memory dragged up a name. Stevan of Cranmoor. One of the men Narcissa had introduced the other night.  
  
"It seems you don't have a partner to practise with my friend." Stevan remarked, observing Joren.  
  
"That is correct my Lord Cranmoor." Joren replied in a monotone. Stevan waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Please." He said, "Just Stevan. I would be honoured if you'd allow me to duel you. For a small wager, of course."  
  
Joren froze. He knew from experience that when someone wanted to duel you for a wager, it was never small.  
  
"And what would that wager be My Lo - Stevan?"  
  
Stevan drew his sword and held it up, allowing it to glint in the cold sunlight.  
  
"A kiss...from your wife. Just on the cheek of course." Stevan smirked as Joren took a step back.  
  
This is madness. Joren thought, about to refuse.  
  
"My Lord of Lansborough, surely you're not so uncertain of yourself that you think you have a chance of losing this duel."  
  
Joren turned. Narcissa was striding across the practise courts towards them. Everyone had stopped to stare. She stopped when she was right in front of him, and said softly, so that only he could hear,   
  
"Win or loose, I shall be cold tonight. I would be grateful if someone would stop by to relieve my loneliness."  
  
Joren smiled softly, feeling frozen inside. "Then perhaps I shall come by tonight." He whispered, before turning to declare to the people scattered around the practise courts, watching them, "I accept you offer of a duel gladly, and the wager." People started murmuring and muttering to each other, as they gathered around to watch.   
  
He had not wanted to accept, but the mission came first, as he kept reminding himself reluctantly. They had been here for two weeks already, and with four other men to take care of, they could not afford to spend too long on Narcissa. This was the first direct invitation she had given him since the day when he had argued with Kel. If he lost, he could always quietly have this man put up in bed for a week, with a broken leg or something, so that he would be to weak to claim his triumph, as was done by custom, in front of the entire court.  
  
Joren tried not to think of Kel kissing this man in front of everyone. Stevan was certainly handsome, and she certainly didn't have any particular liking for Joren himself.  
  
He waited patiently whilst Stevan stretched, having already done his warming up.  
  
They both held their sword up in front of them, ready. Then, as if by some invisible signal, their swords drove forwards together, and clashed.  
  
There were alternative cheers and boos from the thick crowd around them that was growing, as they began to form sides. Coins were exchanged as bets were swiftly made. The pale sunlight flashed off their swords, as Joren patiently defended himself from Stevan's attacks.   
  
He's good, Joren thought, eyeing Stevan's sword as it twirled with his own.  
  
It went on, but Stevan didn't tire. He just kept attacking, his face smug in the knowledge that one of his attacks would land. In Scanra, duels were fought till first blood, and neither of them was wearing any armour or protection. All they had were their breeches and shirts.  
  
It went on, and both remained steady, and the crowd kept jeering at them. People began to throw things near them, but not at them, trying to distract them.  
  
The suddenly, a stone flew from the side, and hit Joren square on the side of his head, drawing blood. The crowd went silent, and Joren felt dizziness for a moment, before another jab of pain shot through his arm, where Stevan managed to pierce him.  
  
The crowd looked at each other, trying to decide who had won, whether the match should be disallowed because of the stone.  
  
Joren turned to look in the direction the sharp stone had come from, only to find no one there, and the door to the main corridor of the palace wide open. He swore in his head, raising his hand to the wound, and examining the blood that came away on his fingers. He looked up again, as the crowd hushed each other, parting to make way for someone.  
  
King Maggur strode onto the court, with Narcissa walking a little way behind him. It was clear that he had been watching. He halted in the centre, glanced at the two men, and grunted, before clearing his throat.  
  
"It is true, we have never before had a circumstance like this." He announced, "But as we can't know for sure who threw the stone, I think that it is only fair to award the match to Lord Stevan of Cranmoor." Jeers rose up from the crowd, before Maggur silenced them with a wave of his hand. Joren gazed angrily through the blood that was beginning to drip over his face.  
  
Maggur walked over to Joren, and placed an arm on his shoulder. "A true warrior would surely be able to bear the pain." He muttered, before stepping back, and walking over to Stevan.  
  
  
  
The pain in Joren's wound was growing worse. His brain grew cloudy, and his mind began to fog over.  
  
We could know for sure if we questioned the crowd. Joren thought angrily. Someone must have seen who threw it.   
  
After giving the customary bow to both the King, and Steven, who bowed back, he left with the rest of the crowd, ignoring the men who went to congratulate Stevan.  
  
Narcissa winked at him as he left, showing that her invitation was still open.  
  
"Joren!" Stevan yelled after him, taking a few steps forwards, out of the throng of people surrounding him. Joren turned slowly, ignoring the wounds in both his arm and head which were bleeding freely.  
  
"I'll collect my prize at the feast tomorrow." A roar of laughter came up from the men standing around him. Joren almost let his hand stray to his now sheathed sword. Instead, he turned angrily, and stumbled through the corridors to his rooms, which he unlocked clumsily, before falling on the bed in a stupor.  
  
When he woke up, Kel was bending over him, examining his head wound carefully. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down.  
  
"What happened? Why were there enough drugs in that wound to put you to sleep for hours?" She demanded, pulling out a fresh poultice, and holding it against the wound. Joren tried to stop his head from spinning at her smell.  
  
"When I asked the maid who brought the bandages and things, she just laughed and told me that I was a very lucky lady. What's going on?"  
  
Joren heaved himself up, pushing her gently aside. He cursed mentally. Drugs, Stevan had cheated, and he was sure that everyone there had known it, from the jeers he had heard. But no one would stand up for him, a foreigner.  
  
"I had a duel with Stevan of Cranmoor." He said, grimly. Kel's eyebrows came together, as her brow creased.  
  
"That must have been after he finished chasing me." She whispered. Joren looked questioningly at her, but she just shook her head, and said "Later."  
  
"What's the time?" He asked. The curtains were drawn across the window.  
  
"You missed supper." She told him, watching him get up and run into the changing room. "What are you doing?" She stood up as he ran out, dressed in a courtiers clothes.  
  
"I have something to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He slammed the door shut behind him, and Kel dropped back onto the bed. She gazed around at the cheerful room with it's crackling fire, and decorative, warm rugs, and sighed. She knew exactly where Joren was going. To meet Narcissa.  
  
*****  
  
Woohoo!! Another chapter done. Phew. Will Stevan Kiss Kel? Will Joren sleep with Narcissa? Well, you'll just have to keep reading.  
  
I just have to tell you all that STEVAN IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS. That's right, I know what you think.  
  
Lady Lorene: You flatter me *blushes*, but you're right. Narcissa isn't that stupid. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
An anonymous geek: I've had so many mixed reactions on the bit with Kel and Yuki, so I'm glad that someone liked it. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Angel Street: Thank you for your wonderfully honest review. I don't like empty compliments, and it's nice to be told where I'm going wrong. Lots of people have told me that the whole Kel/Yuki scene was ooc, and all I can do is give you an honest reply. When I was thinking about what Kel would have been like before she learnt to control her emotions, I always imagined her like that. I think that Kel was very different before she actually perfected her 'mask', and I imagined her as a pretty normal, mischievous, seven year old. And I just enjoyed writing her in that way. Thank you again for reviewing!  
  
WB means Wind Blown times 2: Sammydoodoodoodoodoo!! Hello my friend! You're too nice to me, I feel so loved!! Don't worry, I'm sure that some day you'll be the first reviewer! Damn you getting off school whilst I was slaving! When did you break up? EMAIL ME!!  
  
Princess Sanidaylene: Thank you, I hope that my humble story will continue not to disappoint. Well...if the King finds out...you may find out later in the story. And no, he doesn't really like Narcissa, but this is Joren, he would put duty before a lot of things, and he sees this mission as his duty.  
  
PsychoLioness13: Thank you! Another pretty compliment!  
  
Sabrina11: Keita's secret will come out eventually, but I think that many people have guessed it already!  
  
VampiricEternity: Yay! I think I may dedicate the next chapter to you! Thank you for the praise. I actually chose the name Narcissa because Narcissism is 'to have an excessive or erotic intrest in oneself.' (from the dictionary, not me) And I thought that if anyone is excessively or erotically interested in herself, it's Narcissa.   
  
Anasha: I can't tell you Keita's secret! I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until I decide to reveal it, but thank you for your review! Actually, I'm just making half of this story up as I go along, although I do have a basic main plot.  
  
Xiera: short but sweet!  
  
Lfk214: hah! I decided to do an extra long reviewer answer this week, just to annoy you! (love you really). I'm glad that you think the plot is good, because I really am making most of it up impulsively. Oh well.  
  
La dame noir: heh, you make me laugh. Yup, I guess you can't have a Joren/Kel fic with out a bit of OOC. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
CrystalLili: Thank you for the advice and the review!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress: heh, is this soon enough?  
  
Crowdove: Thank you also, for the lovely praise which makes me feel warm and tingly.   
  
DaughterofDeath: Nice name. Again, short but sweet!   
  
JESS WESS: JESSIE MY DARLING!! You reviewed!!! And who're you calling a nincompoop!? 


	11. Chapter 11: The Kiss

Happy New Year!! All you lovely people.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all those people who have reviewed me faithfully, come rain or shine. This includes Sammydoodoo, the first Tamora Pierce fan I met, VampiricEternity, for the blush-worthy praise, Stee Parker, for maybe knowing Keita's secret, Imperfectionist ;D, Crowdove, JESSIEWESSIE, Princess Sanidaylene, la dame noir, because her name reminded me to get on with my French homework, instead of gloating over my reviews, CrystalLili, AngelStreet, for being wonderfully honest, and everyone and anyone who has ever reviewed me. I hope this chapter will be slightly less pathetic than the last.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kel smoothed down the skirts of her dress nervously, and glanced again at her reflection in the full length mirror, mounted on the wall of the bedroom.  
  
The maid behind her twitched and fidgeted nervously, until Kel dismissed her with a nonchalant wave of the hand, looking every inch the haughty noble. The maid bobbed a curtsey, and scurried out of the door.  
  
Kel licked her lips, and continued to watch herself in the mirror. She hadn't wanted to request the help of a maid, but it would have looked strange if she hadn't asked for at least one, to help her prepare for the biggest ball of the year.  
  
Unlike Midwinter in Tortall, where there would sometimes be grand balls, and sometimes the courtiers would be allowed a quiet Midwinter with their families, Scanra always a massive, full blown ball, with a sea of nobles dressed in their finest frippery. It was the biggest event of the year, and most people went masked, and in some kind of elegant costume, fighting desperately to be the most original.  
  
And Joren had not yet arrived.  
  
Ever since he had rushed out last night, he had not returned. And Kel intended to have words with him. She grimaced at her reflection, hating the person who stared back.  
  
Her dress had a beautiful dark green, velvet bodice. Instead of the deep necklines which were in fashion now, the dress had a wide neckline, which formed an oval around her neck, just wide enough to show her collar bones, and ended in two points at the very end of her shoulders, almost wide enough to fall off. Kel winced at the idea of her dress falling off in the middle of the ball.   
  
Her skirt was made of the same dark, lush material. It billowed down from her waist in heavy folds, and was lined at the bottom with green stones, which caught the light, and glinted in all directions. Both her sleeves, and her waist were lined with soft strips of dark green lace, and the entire dress was embroidered in dark green thread, forming a pattern of exquisite leaves, and flowers, which were hardly noticeable, until you got close, and your eye was drawn to them.   
  
Her hair was tied up, her face brushed with face paint. She looked better than she had in her entire life.  
  
She hated feeling like someone she wasn't, but at the same time revelled in actually looking like a girl for once.  
  
It had been sent in a small parcel to her, two days ago, along with a few other small tokens, and another dress. This particular package was signed   
  
"I'm sure these'll come in useful at some point. L."  
  
Kel smiled. Her friends, and especially Lalasa, could be very persuasive when it came to sending Midwinter gifts. They had probably bullied Sir Myles into giving them her whereabouts.  
  
A bell chimed in the distance. Kel turned from her reflection, and glanced out of the window. The sun was setting. It was time to leave for the ball, Maggur did not appreciate tardiness, and Joren was still not here.  
  
Kel frowned, and slipped a green mask, edged with phoenix feathers, over the top half of her face. She would have to say that Joren was unwell, and hope that he would turn up eventually.  
  
She walked silently down the corridors, ignored by most. When she finally reached the ballroom, she walked up to the herald, who held up his guest list, pen poised to strike her name off, with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Lady Kaitlin of Lansborough." She informed him, walking up to the grand doors, and sweeping through them when her name was announced.  
  
Her name couldn't be heard over the noise inside, so no one looked up. Kel quickly darted down the steps, to mingle with the crowd.  
  
She picked a glass of spiced juice off the tray of a passing waiter, and decided to try to find out what she could about the other man they had been instructed to spy on. Nadir Zenith.  
  
*****  
  
Joren started as the distant bell tolled, announcing dusk. He sat up in alarm, realising that he would have to be at the ball in no less than five minutes. He glared at the bathroom where Narcissa was smugly preening herself. As the King's mistress, she could afford to be a few minutes late. Joren could not.  
  
Joren gritted his teeth. She had probably lied to him about the time to make him late. He heaved himself out of bed, and tugged on his simple shirt and breeches, before running out the door, ignoring Narcissa's shouts for him to come back.  
  
He managed to arrive at the ball only a few minutes later, looking collected as usual, and dressed in his finest. Keladry had not been in their rooms, and he had no intention of finding her. He had done his bit for today, being with Narcissa and not giving anything away had been hard enough. Then again, it wasn't like Kel could do much without him. Why else had he been sent on this mission?  
  
With a sigh, Joren set off to find Narcissa, or Nadir.   
  
*****  
  
The atmosphere in the ballroom was loud and raucous. Kel had spotted Nadir twice, but both times crowds of people had blocked her from getting close to him. She decided to wait and see if he entered the gardens, where there would be less people, and it would be easier to trail him.  
  
By now, everyone had entered the main ballroom, which was large enough to fit them, and all the tables at the side, comfortably. In Scanra, people helped themselves from the side tables, and ate whilst standing. Kel proceeded to do exactly that, not noticing the stares, which were sent her way. Admiring from the men. Contemptuous, or Jealous from the women.  
  
Gradually, as people finished eating, the centre of the ballroom was filled again with dancing couples, as the musicians struck up. A few men came her way, probably looking for a dance, but Kel managed to tactfully avoid them, by making sure that she was always near one of those large groups, which she could slip behind, and not be seen. Kel knew she would have to dance eventually, or risk arousing suspicions, but she was determined to wait for as long as she could.  
  
The fifth dance was just ending, and it was approaching the time when the King would make his traditional Midwinter announcement, when Kel caught sight of a familiar group of people. Narcissa, and her entourage were standing around, drinks in one hand.   
  
Kel edged closer to them, pushing her way through two groups of people. Now she was near enough to see Narcissa give her throaty laugh, her drink slopping over the side of her glass, and all the other men chuckled weakly and the ladies giggled, red faced from the alcohol.  
  
Kel was about to creep closer again, when a crowd of people swarmed in front of her, placing themselves between Narcissa, and herself. Kel gritted her teeth, and waited for them to pass.  
  
Suddenly, a hush fell at the side of the room nearest to the King. The rest of the room looked over, to see what was happening, Kel included. The King was stood on a small platform, in front of his throne, holding his hand up for silence. It was said that he had had a throne placed in every public room in the palace, so that wherever he went, he would always be seated higher than anyone else.  
  
Finally, after a lot of shuffling of the feet, and coughing, silence fell. The king spoke, his voice magically magnified.  
  
"Friends. Subjects of our noble country of Scanra. You are made welcome here today, to celebrate the most auspicious time of year."  
  
There was a chorus of murmurings, and nodding around the room. Maggur spoke clearly, with expression.  
  
"Our war is progressing steadily. We are gaining more and more land, and our soldiers are fighting valiantly."  
  
Maggur observed them all, looking each and every one of them in the eye. Kel fought the urge to hide, forcing herself to stand taller.  
  
"Victory seems to be near."   
  
At these words, there was an outbreak of cheering. Kel stood numbly. Maggur waited for the cheering to subside.  
  
"Beyond that friends, I have no more to say on the topic, and indeed, I think that no more need be said. So let us continue with the other announcements."  
  
Kel breathed in a sigh of relief, having unconsciously tensed herself during Maggur's brief speech. At least now he wasn't examining everyone, looking at them all as if he could see their souls. Kel reflected on what he had said, whilst the betrothals were being announced, and beaming couples clasped each others hands happily.  
  
If what Maggur had said about victory for Scanra being near, then Tortall must have dilapidated rapidly since they had left. Kel knew that just six months ago, their forces had been stronger than ever, and they had been pushing the Scanrans back.  
  
Of course, Maggur could have just been lying to keep the morale up. So that people would go on supporting him, and not rebel. But when he had talked, there had been such confidence in his gaze. His eyes had been completely steady. He had looked as if he truly believed it.  
  
Kel was jerked out of her thoughts at a sudden roar of indignation at the front. She caught a glimpse of two men rolling around on the floor, their fists flying, before a mob closed in on them, dragging them apart. Kel craned her head to see better.  
  
The two men were dragged upright, one was led off to the side, as his friends surrounded him, the other was hauled in front of Maggur.  
  
"You owe a debt which must be paid." Maggur said firmly, staring at the man, "Until you feel you can pay that debt, you will be kept in the dungeons, with no food but the rats." The man's face grew horrified. He was still panting, staring about him wildly for help.  
  
"But...my wife...my children... I have no money, how can I pay?"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you duelled with him. Attacking him as you just did has added to the insult, so you will pay twice the fine." Maggur said, his gaze deepening. He made a dismissive gesture with his hand, and the man was dragged away, his stylish clothes sweeping across the floor, his cries ringing into the silence.  
  
The silence remained as Maggur turned to face the room again.  
  
"On to the next announcement." He said, his sinister smile looking strangely out of place.  
  
The next few announcements washed over Kel, as she stood, feeling hollow. How was a man supposed to pay a debt, if he couldn't work to get the money to do so? Then again, attacking the man he owed it to had been a rash and foolish action. Kel stood half heartedly watching the next few announcements, for various different things, until a person whom she recognised stepped up onto the platform. Her attention was immediately on him.  
  
"Stevan of Cranmoor." She whispered. A few people started muttering to their neighbours, grinning. Kel caught sight of Narcissa and her group tittering about something.  
  
Steven stood gazing down at them, his mocking smile fixed in place.  
  
Maggur was also smiling, in a very strange way. He began to speak.  
  
"Stevan is here to claim the prize for which he duelled yesterday with Joren of Lansborough."  
  
Kel felt herself go numb again. Joren had never told her exactly what they had duelled for. What if they didn't have enough money? If Joren were chucked in the dungeons, she'd have to break him out. The mission could be ruined!  
  
"A kiss," Kel's eyes widened.  
  
"from the Lady of Lansborough." There was an outbreak of tittering, and muttering, as people looked around expectantly.  
  
Kel froze. For a whole five seconds, she felt absolutely nothing. Then, panic. He must have been planning this, after she got away from him yesterday, and now he was standing up there, smirking at the world. She remembered the Lioness's famous saying without mirth, She'd sooner kiss a pig.  
  
"As is customary." Maggur continued. "since this is a masked ball, Lord Stevan has observed which of the beautiful ladies here is Kaitlin of Lansborough, as I'm sure it could take quite a while to find her amongst all the lovely women in attendance today."  
  
There were giggles from the women around her; Kel touched her mask surreptitiously, before realising that would probably attract attention, and giggled along with the others, fighting to control her rising horror. Maggur waited whilst Stevan whispered in his ear, before grinning.  
  
"Would the lady in the white dress over there please come up." All eyes turned to look at the woman standing alone at the side. Her red hair trailed down the back of her white dress, and her white mask obscured half of her face. Kel had to admit that the woman did look somewhat like herself.  
  
"But I'm not..." The woman protested, as two guards came up and took hold of her arms. The woman continued to protest.  
  
"Seriously. Look..." The rest of her words were drowned out, as she was pulled up to the front, struggling. She was dragged across the platform, up to Stevan. He took hold of her shoulders, as the guards let go, and pressed his lips against the woman's protesting mouth. There was a series of catcalls, cheers, and whistles, as everyone craned their heads to see over each other. Kel winced in sympathy, as Stevan finally pulled away.  
  
The woman swayed for a moment, as Stevan pulled off her mask to reveal a young woman, who, although she had the long red hair, identical to Kel's since she had dyed and grown it, and a similar jaw line, was not Kel.   
  
There was a pause, before a few people started laughing. Those who didn't know Kel by face, realised what had happened, and started to laugh as well, as their neighbours mumbled to them. The elder ladies started to titter, and gasp, the old men chuckled wheezily, until Maggur turned, and made a harsh motion fore silence. Everybody stopped laughing.  
  
Stevan was staring in shock. The guards, probably out of pity, led the woman off stage, stopping to pick up her mask which Stevan had dropped, and place it in her hands.   
  
Maggur turned to the herald, who had positioned himself next to the platform, for the announcements.  
  
"Is Kaitlin of Lansborough here tonight?" He asked. The herald swallowed nervously, before muttering a reply which couldn't be heard.  
  
"Can you remember what she is wearing?" Maggur asked, in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
The herald swallowed again, and shook his head.  
  
There was another swarm of murmuring, before Maggur again turned to address them.  
  
"As Stevan of Cranmoor appears to have found the wrong lady, I shall not allow him to have his kiss tonight."  
  
There were a few jeers from the crowd, which faded.  
  
"Instead, he may try again at the feast tomorrow evening. If he does not find his lady, then I will commend her for managing to avoid him expertly, and we will say no more about the matter."   
  
Stevan looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't dare.  
  
"Meanwhile." Maggur continued, raising his voice to be heard over everyone else. "I'm sure that Lord Stevan would be very grateful of any information anyone would be willing to offer."  
  
For the first time since he had kissed the woman, Stevan smirked, confirming this. Kel stiffened. This meant a reward. He was willing to pay money to find her? Why?  
  
"Now. If we don't have any more announcements, we shall let the dancing commence." Maggur turned to talk with Stevan; Kel saw Narcissa, and the cluster of people who stayed with her, hurry over as well. Kel decided to go in the opposite direction, into the gardens. She turned, trying not to walk too fast, and praying that no one had realised who she was.  
  
*****   
  
Well, that's done. I was going to put in Joren's view of the whole thing as well, but I decided to save that, and the rest of what happens at the ball, for the next chapter. No folks, it's not over yet. It also took me ages to write the kiss scene, then when I read it over I realised I had rushed it a bit but I couldn't be bothered to redo it.  
  
The spell check on this chapter took me ages. I had to put the entire dedication through spell check, and I was pressing 'ignore', for every single name. Why can't people have names which are acceptable to my computer? Then again, mine isn't exactly acceptable, so I can't talk. Oh well. Not, making much sense here, am I?  
  
I'd also like to mention that it seems strange to me that so many people comment on the way I'm taking things slowly with the whole fluffiness Kel/Joren thing. This either means:  
  
1. It's a hint that people are getting fed up with it, and want some porn.  
  
2. People decide to review because they are moved by my pathetic pleas, but can't think what to say in their reviews, so they look up the previous reviews, and decide to say the same thing that everyone else does.  
  
3. People actually like the way I'm writing the whole K/J thing. Nah, too strange to contemplate. I was expecting a bunch of evil flamers here, whom I could take the piss out of, and what do I get? A bunch of perfectly sane reviewers who are so bloody nice!! Grrrr  
  
Fugitive: Why thank you! See what I mean! You're all so nice. It brings a tear to my eye. I'm sobbing with happiness here. Stop laughing.  
  
Imperfectionist ;D : lol, nice guess. I did contemplate the whole swift punch in the face thing, but I decided to go with this. The bit about Narcissa is close, though not totally correct, although I may change the story. Okay, I'm getting muddled now. And you're not over the top. One can never have too much praise *beam*. I'm contradicting myself again, aren't I. Yeah, I'll shut up now.  
  
VampiricEternity : Awww, thank you! See, I did dedicate, but then I decided to dedicate it to everyone else as well. Don't worry! I still love you!   
  
Crowdove: heh, very true. Kel's in denial. Don't worry, the next chapter should be very interesting. *Smirks evilly and rubs hands together*  
  
Stee Parker: aww, you are special, *innocent smile*, hmm, you probably know the secret. I've dropped a few hints. Then again, I may decide to change what the secret is, and make it something totally unexpected, like, Keita has an imaginary rubber duck for a best friend. Whaddya mean that's cheating?  
  
Jess131346: Hah, you'll never get me Jess!! Mwahahahahahaha, oh damn, yes you will. And I forbid you to do any more pulling of the headscarf, okay??? Jess?? Or...I'll...I'll, I'll lock you in a room with your sister for a month!!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Bella: Do you know, I've actually been considering making Stevan action figures, seeing as he belongs to ME!! If I do, I promise, you'll be the first person I send one to.  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Thank you! Glad you liked.  
  
WB means Wind Blown: *sigh* I guess Sammydoodoo and horses just go together. Yup, the e-card was pretty! Christmas was fun. I just watched TV, and ate.  
  
Princess Sanidaylene: Hey look! I typed your name without having to consult the reviews!! I know the spelling off by heart. How sad am I. Thank you, for the lovely review, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.   
  
  
  
La dame noir: See!! This is exactly what I mean. You're all so nice, that I don't have the heart to make fun of any of you. If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, it means that you didn't read the author note!! Bad person * slaps la dame noir on the hand for not reading my note* Seriously, thank you for the spectacular, incredible, beautiful, heart warming, tear jerking review. It made my day.  
  
CrystalLili: lol, here's another chapter for you to gobble up, though personally I think I could have improved the beginning. The bit with Kel and the mirror seemed a bit out of place, but I really wanted to have at least one soppy, out of place bit in my story, with Kel in a pretty dress.  
  
I just want to seriously thank all of you again. I really feel I don't deserve all the praise some of you have given me, but hey, that doesn't mean you have to stop. You know, that little review button is just flashing there in the corner. Look, your mouse is edging towards it. Go on, you know you want to! 


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to know

Dedicated to Stee Parker, cos she/he wanted to be number 1!! flamer :P ( I think it was Shinigami Clara) Your flame was much appreciated. Also dedicated to la dame noirE, because due to my notoriously bad French, I didn't remind her of the   
  
adjective/noun thingy.  
  
Chapter 12: Getting to know   
  
Joren moved through the packed ballrooms, stopping only to flirt subtly with women. He knew he wasn't meant to, but everyone knew he had spent the night with Narcissa, no one expected him to be faithful.  
  
Joren walked swiftly, pushing through the large groups of people in the packed ballroom, with it's magnificent high ceiling, and beautiful decorations which complimented the guest's costumes.  
  
He had no idea what Keladry was wearing, so he wouldn't be able to recognise her. Narcissa and Nadir probably wouldn't be in costume though. It would be unbecoming for people so close to the king.  
  
He spotted Narcissa standing with her clique, and smirked. She had thought that she had been careful, but she had let a few things slip throughout the night. She had told him that Scanra was running out of men, and that since they had been unable to produce any more killing machines, they had a chance of losing. Of course, Blayce had been mysteriously killed a year ago, so they didn't know how to make any more. She had also mentioned that Nadir Zenith, who had introduced Blayce and the King to each other, was going through Blayce's notes, trying to find a way to once again start the construction of the machines.   
  
All this she had let slip in a few sentences, seemingly intended to reassure Joren that once the machines were back, Scanra would stand a chance at winning. Joren had already written his report, ready to send back to Sir Myles, saying that he thought there was just enough time to assemble the army's full strength in the places where he thought Scanra would strike once they actually managed to decipher Blayce's notes.  
  
Joren started to make his way over to Narcissa, when a hush fell across the room. He looked across to see Maggur standing in front of his throne, waiting for silence.   
  
Joren waited as a hush spread, still watching Maggur, the cogs in his brain turning wildly. He had a strange feeling, as if he had forgotten something. Maggur began to speak, his voice loud and majestic.  
  
"Friends. Subjects of our noble country of Scanra. You are made welcome here today, to celebrate the most auspicious time of year."  
  
What had he forgotten? Joren ground his teeth. It was like something itching him as Maggur continued his speech. Joren let the words wash over him. There was usually no information to be had from a public speech.  
  
An outbreak of cheering signalled to Joren that the brief speech had come to an end. He looked up again, as the announcements started. It was just things like betrothals, sorting out arguments, debts being paid, prizes being claimed. The last thought stirred Joren's brain. There was something he was meant to do, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what.  
  
Joren watched with mild interest as a man who didn't have the money to pay his debt attacked another, a short-lived brawl ensued, the man was sent to the dungeons, to starve to death. The announcements continued.  
  
Something suddenly clicked in Joren's brain. He remembered a duel, for... for something important. His insides washed with cold as Stevan of Cranmoor walked up onto stage. He had duelled with him, but for what?  
  
Stevan smirked down at the crowd, and Maggur was smiling in a similar sinister way.  
  
"Stevan is here to claim the prize for which he duelled yesterday with Joren of Lansborough." Maggur said. Joren panicked, he gazed around himself wildly, to realise that people on all sides enclosed him. Luckily no one had recognised him behind his mask.  
  
"A kiss, from the Lady of Lansborough." Joren's eyes widened, of course! Then, he froze again. He had never told Kel what had happened. He was sure that she was right now thinking up plans for his slow, painful death.   
  
Maggur began to speak again, explaining something. Joren didn't hear, he was busy looking for an escape. Glancing around again, he looked for any possible opening in the crowd, through which he could slip out.   
  
Nothing. Everyone was standing still, watching the stage, murmuring jovially with their neighbours. This was a show for them. Anyone moving would be seen from the stage at the front in an instant.  
  
Joren focused his attention back on what was happening. If he couldn't get out, at least he could try to blend in, and hopefully not be recognised. He hoped that Kel would have the sense to do the same thing, a vague thought immediately forming in his mind that he had to stop thinking of her by her nickname. He had become far too used to her.  
  
Maggur made some comment, and the crowd muttered, and moved away from a woman standing at the side. A woman with long, silky red hair, which made a pleasant contrast with her white dress. She began to protest, as the guards closed in around her, and escorted her to the stage.   
  
Joren saw her face clearly for an instant, and frowned. What he could see of the woman's face was coated with face paint. It was well-applied face paint, but it was as thick as the mask which obscured the top half of her face. The jaw line was right, but the eyes which glinted out were too green. Kel's eyes were a mixture, greeny-brown, the colour of fresh mud with tufts of grass, Kel would find that funny.   
  
Joren pushed the last amusing thought away. Now was not a time for thinking up things to humour himself. But he was still unsure, the woman who was being dragged onto the stage looked like Kel, but there were small differences which only certain people who were close to her, for example, the man who slept next to her, would notice.  
  
Before Joren could again rebuke himself for including himself in the group of 'certain people', the guards left the woman swaying on the stage. Stevan abruptly placed his hands on her shoulders. Like clamps, Joren thought, a flare of strange emotion breaking the almost unreal numbness which had settled. If that was Kel up there on stage, then no doubt blades would soon be flashing, unless she had decided to endure it for the sake of their mission.  
  
Stevan leant forward, and pressed his lips against the woman's mouth, which was still uttering objections.  
  
He said it would only be on the cheek! Joren thought furiously, although maintaining his cool appearance. And he kisses like a leech. Joren's last thought came as Stevan pulled away from the lady. Joren was outraged, partly because Stevan had broken a promise to only kiss Kel on the cheek, even though Joren had half expected him to do something like this, and partly because he was angry with himself for not taking care of this, or at least warning Keladry. And also because...  
  
Stevan pulled the mask off in one swift motion, and stepped back with a gasp. Maggur's face twisted, as Joren craned his neck along with everyone else to see what was happening. He had already guessed, but he wanted to make sure.  
  
She turned to face the crowd, and a few titters started. Joren let himself rock backwards onto the balls of his feet. Stevan had found the wrong woman. That gave him some time to think of a way to get out of this. Perhaps an accident for Stevan could be arranged.  
  
"He got the wrong girl dear." Joren heard a lady titter. The laughter was growing, people who didn't know what Kel looked like were either having the situation explained to them by their neighbours, or had guessed what was going on.  
  
Maggur turned, and made a brash gesture for silence. The laughter stopped, and Joren kept his triumphant smirk on the inside, not letting it touch his face.  
  
Maggur began to talk quietly to the Herald, who was visibly shaking. His face twisted into an even deeper scowl at the answers he received. He turned back to address the crowd.  
  
"As Stevan of Cranmoor appears to have observed the wrong lady, I shall not allow him to have his kiss tonight. Instead, he may try again at the feast tomorrow evening. If he does not find his lady, then I will commend her for managing to avoid him expertly, and we will say no more about the matter."   
  
Stevan was standing next to Maggur, his hands hanging at his sides, looking annoyed, and unsure. The level of noise was growing, as people began to mutter again.  
  
"Meanwhile." Maggur continued, "I'm sure that Lord Stevan would be very grateful for any information anyone would be willing to offer"  
  
A bribe. That was unexpected. Why was this man so desperate to get at Kel. From the way he had kissed the other woman, he hadn't looked as if he were doing it for pleasure. He looked more as if he enjoyed embarrassing her, hurting her. Why?  
  
"Now. If we don't have any more announcements, we shall let the dancing commence." Maggur finished. The bustle began again, with people pushing, and talking. Joren finally caught sight of the door to the gardens, he needed to get away for a while.  
  
*****  
  
Joren walked through into the gardens, which were just starting to fill with people. The palace gardens were vast, and carefully cultivated. He was flushed from the heat, noise, and drink inside, and was trying to get away from the whispers that followed him, from those people who were contemplating whom he could be that he still had his mask on half way through the ball. Most people had removed theirs by now, so that others could admire their classic noses, or large, kohl lined eyes.   
  
Joren strolled along silently, a small glass containing bubbly liquid in one hand. He walked through the purple gardens, lavender fluttering in the breeze and brushing his legs, vines with purple flowers trailed over archways, gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
Couples huddled in the shadows, and Joren could hear the occasional whisper, or giggle.  
  
He entered the water gardens, and continued to meander through them, not even noticing the small waterfalls, and beautiful streams which graced his surroundings, as he trudged on, deep in thought. He was about to enter the next set of gardens, when he heard voices. Not the usual giggles and whispers of couples, but the urgent voices of men.  
  
He turned, and saw a group of men, standing in a shady part of the garden. Joren crept closer, keeping to the shadows. He heard snatches of their conversation.  
  
"Going to be hard enough... interfering."  
  
"Up to something...spent the whole night..."  
  
"But the King...got to...before they leave..."  
  
"Bound to be...go look for them"  
  
The atmosphere changed, and the men began to leave slowly, in pairs, or alone. When they were all gone, Joren contemplated what he had heard. They were looking for someone. Perhaps they were planning a conspiracy against the King. Perhaps they had suspicions about Keladry and himself. No, there were too many options for Joren to be completely sure of anything.  
  
He grimaced and left the shadows, moving towards the Yamani themed gardens. Ducking under some trailing vine had grown haphazardly, strewing itself across the top half of the archway, he saw a person. He was surprised; most people didn't make it this far. Couples only entered the gardens to get some privacy, and they usually headed for the maze, or got caught up in the first large sets of gardens. No one else really came here, apart from the men he had seen earlier. And desperately confused men of course, he thought with a wry smile.  
  
Joren hung back in the doorway, watching as the woman dressed in green kicked her feet around in the water, her skirts shoved up to the knees so that she could dangle her legs in, displaying a pair of beautifully muscled legs. Her dress hugged her form invitingly, her hair was tied up in a bun. Joren mouth twisted into a smirk, which faded.   
  
He used to joke with Vinson and Zahir and his other friends about liking muscled women because it was more fun when they fought. They had always laughed raucously, pounding his back. Then Zahir had stopped laughing, and had started to seem ashamed of them, and had drifted away, after telling them that it was time to grow up. He had sneered at Zahir then, he wasn't sure what he would do if Zahir told him the same thing now.   
  
  
  
With a sigh, he decided that talking to a stranger would be better than nothing. This woman didn't exactly look to be like the women inside, who would never raise their skirts that high except for in a bedroom or a broom closet, and only when pleasure was involved, and it would give him something to do with the time that remained for which he was confined to the ball. Joren wasn't in the mood for going back and flirting. He crunched over the gravel towards the woman, purposely making a loud noise so that she wouldn't be startled. She seemed started anyway.   
  
She twisted around, and watched him approaching with wary eyes. Most of her face was hidden by a green mask, edged with phoenix feathers. She stared at him as he eased himself gingerly onto the planks beside, studying his face, before flushing abruptly as she realised that he was staring at her too, and turning back to fix her gaze determinedly on the stream below them. The light was too dim for him to see the colour of eyes clearly.  
  
Joren wiggled his toes in the water, before offering a hand out to her, in the universal gesture of greeting between equals. If she were the kind of woman who appreciated the whole bowing and kissing the hand thing, then surely she would be inside, flirting with ten men at once, whilst trying to keep them from noticing that her face paint was melting in the heat.  
  
"Ralph of Reynolds Hill" He said, and making his voice sound sore and gravely on purpose. It wouldn't do to be recognised since Stevan was bribing people to find them.   
  
She stared at him, and he began to wonder if a Ralph of Reynolds Hill really did exist. He was about to withdraw his hand, when she put hers out and clasped his, shaking it warmly. Her fingers were calloused, but her grip was gentle. Surprising in a Scanran lady. It was normally the other way around. Joren grimaced, remembering his night with Narcissa.  
  
"Ella of Kishuvanderk." She said, her voice soft and low. Joren's eyes widened. The name she gave was that of one of the oldest Scanran families, with too many children to count. They released each other's hands, and she returned her gaze to the stream.  
  
"What is it about the water that has you so fascinated?" Joren asked, staring at her. She turned to look at him, the shadows stretching across the contours of her face as the light rapidly faded.   
  
"I was just...thinking. Water always helps me to do that." Ella gave a small laugh. "When I was little I always used to go down to a brook near our house whenever I had something important to decide. The water seemed to calm me." Joren nodded.  
  
"Many of the decisions we make as children affect our lives, and too many of them are made hastily." His brow furrowed, as he remembered the various times when he was younger and he had followed whichever path he thought would give him the approval of his family, and bring honour to them. He shook his head, ridding himself of the memories.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked abruptly, before realising that he probably sounded rude. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound-"  
  
She cut him off with a wave of the hand, and hesitated before answering.  
  
"Someone whom I thought I could trust has betrayed me, in a sense. We never exactly liked each other, but I still thought...seeing him after so long. I thought that he had maybe changed."  
  
Joren didn't bother to put on a sympathetic smile. He realised that he was paying more attention to this stranger than he had to anyone in a long time. Perhaps it was because she wasn't nearly poking his eyes out with a fluttering fan, or tugging on her neckline suggestively. He didn't know why, but he felt...comfortable somehow. Like he could open up, like he didn't have to pretend. Like he had around Allison.   
  
Joren swallowed down a sob, pushing away painful memories of his sister being thrown against a stonewall.   
  
"People don't change." He said, injecting a hint of bitterness into his voice. He heard her turn to look at him.  
  
"Do you really think that?" Ella said. Joren could tell from her voice that she was frowning. "I've always believed that people can and do change, with help. I've known people who've left behind their bad ways and turned to good."  
  
An idealist, Joren thought, raising his eyebrows behind his mask. And maybe a woman who actually knows her politics. He surprised himself with this thought. In the past he had always gone for the slightly more fluttery women, but recently he had found himself tiring of them.  
  
"What sorts of people?" He asked, wondering whom a sheltered Scanran girl could possibly know who had turned from 'bad to good'. Personally, he didn't actually believe in the whole idealist black and white thing. The world was a mess of colours, and you tried to live your life without getting too tangled up in the threads.  
  
"Just people who passed through our home town. Convicts who were mending roads." She replied, tilting her head to look at the sky.  
  
There was a pause, and she cleared her throat.  
  
"It's getting dark...maybe we should head back inside. They'll be allowing some guests to escape soon.  
  
Joren drew himself up.  
  
"And what if I want to spend the rest of the night at the ball?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
"You wouldn't be sitting here then talking to a stranger, would you." Ella pointed out in a matter of fact voice, as she pulled her legs up and dried them off with the inside of her skirt. Joren watched in amusement, pulling his own legs up, but not bothering to dry them as he slipped his shoes on.  
  
She pulled herself up, and offered Joren a hand, which he declined in surprise. Most women he knew wouldn't offer a man a hand if their lives depended on it.  
  
She dusted herself down, and began to walk away, when Joren caught her arm. She stopped and turned. Joren stared down at her, wishing that her face wasn't obscured by a mask.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I...I was wondering, if maybe you'd come with me to the carnival tomorrow. My...er...my partner for the costume competition just left me, and we'd already entered, and Maggur doesn't like withdrawals, so I need someone to go with."  
  
Ella seemed taken aback for a minute.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to go. You have the costumes?" He nodded. "Then I'll come."  
  
Joren felt an involuntary smile widen under his mask.  
  
" Your costume will be at the launders then, you can pick it up anytime." He paused. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. I'll meet you in the outer courtyard when the carnival is announced then?"  
  
She nodded, and smiled. She left, after reassuring him that she didn't mind coming. Joren pounded his thighs with his fists.  
  
Why had he fabricated that tale? Why oh why?? Now he would have to find two costumes, and mange to get himself and Ella entered in the competition before tomorrow.  
  
He knew exactly why he'd done it. It was because being with her made him feel relaxed and happy. He could tell this after talking to her for about a quarter of an hour, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could. He hadn't felt like that since Allison had died. When he was ten, his mother had stopped kissing his hurts better, and had told him to stand tall and become a man. He hadn't felt so strangely open since then.  
  
Still, if he was going to see her tomorrow, then there was work to be done. Giving one last glance down the archway through which she had disappeared, he headed down the other route to the caste, on his way to find two last minute costumes, and lay on some heavy bribes.  
  
*****   
  
Kel sat down heavily on a bridge in the Yamani themed gardens, letting the sound of the water trickling in the surprisingly large stream below soothe her. She glanced around, making sure that no one was watching, before pulling off her slippers, and dangling her feet into the water with a sigh, letting the pull of the water push the crook of her knees against the edge of the planks.   
  
These gardens were about as far from the actual ball as she could get, without really leaving it. She just needed to get away and sort her thoughts out, especially after what had happened in there.   
  
At least she knew now what Joren had duelled for. All she had to do was avoid Stevan at the next day's Carnival and feast. It should be fun, she thought glumly.  
  
She was surprised that Joren had forgotten to tell her the details of the duel, it did involve her. He must have been pretty preoccupied.  
  
*With Narcissa* A small voice whispered inside her head. She brushed it away, hardly noticing that she was clenching her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white.  
  
She sighed, what else could you expect from Joren? It wasn't like he actually cared what happened to her. She had thought that he cared about the mission though.  
  
No, what had really surprised her was the actual duel, and the wager. Why on earth would Stevan of Cranmoor, a man she had met only once, a man with whom she'd never exchanged a word, be willing to duel with Joren for a kiss from her. She was hardly stunningly beautiful, the day that a man called her beautiful would be the day that Joren came home arm in arm with Rat, acting like that odd man she had seen recently, scarred from the war, dressed as a pirate, and begging people for scraps for 'pretty polly'.   
  
Kel smirked at the thought, continuing her musings without noticing that she had thought of the quarters which she shared with Joren as home.  
  
Who was Stevan of Cranmoor then? How could a simple Scanran noble have so much interest in her. Unless he had somehow realised who they were. The thought chilled her to the bone. Scanrans were merciless with spies.  
  
She forced her mind to clear; he couldn't have discovered their identities, she had only met him a little while ago. Although there had been something strangely familiar about Stevan. She had strange, half-memories of that face, but plumper, with puppy fat. She could remember those eyes tightening, narrowing-  
  
A foot crunched on the gravel behind her. She turned, slightly red faced at being caught in such an improper position.  
  
A man dressed in blue satin made his way over to her. He eased himself down to sit next to her, removing his shoes, and dangling his feet into the water as she did. Shoes, Kel noted. Not slippers like most courtiers.  
  
He was a few inches taller than Kel, not much. His hair looked to be blonde, but it was hard to tell in the fading light. A white mask covered most of his face, leaving only a pair or thin lips, and a weather worn chin bare. She realised that he was studying her as well, and turned abruptly back to gaze at the stream water which flirted with their feet, tugging and pulling their legs.   
  
He stared at her for a bit longer, before holding out a hand.   
  
"Ralph of Reynolds Hill." He said, his voice was harsh and gravely, but it had an oddly reassuring quality to it.  
  
Kel stared at the hand. Most Scanren men held with the belief that women were below them, and should be patronised and indulged. She had never seen a Scanran man actually offer his hand to a woman to shake.  
  
She reached her own arm out and shook his hand.  
  
"Ella of Kishuvanderk" She said, pitching her voice a tone lower. Being recognised was not a good idea right now. Stevan had the look of a man with money. How much he was willing to spend on a bribe for her, she didn't know, but she was willing to bet that it was a fairly large sum, which would tempt even the most principled of people. Kishuvanderk was the name of one of the largest Scanren families. Not even they knew all their relatives, so she should have no trouble passing as one.  
  
Ralph's hand was strong and rough. An ex-soldier, Kel thought, or perhaps one on leave. They let go, and Kel, not knowing where else to look, turned back to look at the stream.  
  
"What is it about the water that has you so fascinated?" Ralph asked, obviously trying to make conversation. Kel turned to him, trying to see the half of his face which was visible, whilst she decided what to say to him. She couldn't, the light was too dim, soon men would be coming out to light the fresh torches placed in brackets in the walls, though she wasn't sure that they would come this far.  
  
"I was just...thinking." She said hesitantly. "Water always helps me to do that." She gave a small polite laugh. "When I was little I always used to go down to a brook near our house whenever I had something important to decide. The water seemed to calm me."  
  
Ralph nodded, clearly understanding. "Many of the decisions we make as children affect our lives, and too many of them are made hastily." She could make out a vague frown on his face, and she felt a sudden urge to cheer him up. She'd known this stranger for less than two minutes, but she already felt close to him. He had a comforting presence, and he seemed to be more than just another soldier or courtier.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked suddenly. Then he hesitated, obviously unsure if he had offended her. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound-"  
  
She cut him off by waving her hand in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, thinking about how she could put into words the way she felt about Joren, without making Ralph suspicious.  
  
"Someone whom I thought I could trust has betrayed me, in a sense. We never exactly liked each other, but I still thought...seeing him after so long. I thought that he had maybe changed." She said finally.  
  
"People don't change" He replied, after a while. Kel could hear the acid in his tone.  
  
"Do you really think so?" She asked, twisting her body round to face him. "I've always believed that people can and do change, with help. I've known people who left behind bad ways, and turned to good."  
  
"What sorts of people?" He asked. Kel froze, knowing that she couldn't mention the convicts whom she'd been referring to, the ones she had met at Haven, who had gone on with her to New Hope. She stared at him though. He had asked her like someone who was genuinely interested, not like an idiotic fop, who was asking her for the sake of making conversation.  
  
"Just people who passed through our home town. Convicts who were mending roads."  
  
Kel breathed a mental sigh of relief. She had seen convicts mending roads on their way to the palace. She tilted her head back to look at the sky. It was dark now. Joren would probably be waiting in their rooms to discuss what had happened. And he'd better have a good explanation, she thought, gritting her teeth.  
  
"It's getting dark...maybe we should head back inside. They'll be allowing some guests to escape soon. She said reluctantly.  
  
Ralph drew himself up.  
  
"And what if I want to spend the rest of the night at the ball?" He said teasingly, his voice playful.  
  
"You wouldn't be sitting here then talking to a stranger, would you." Kel replied with a slight smirk. She heard him chuckle quietly as he she pulled her legs up and dried them off. Kel pulled herself up, and offered him a hand without thinking, cursing herself when he declined after a pause. Women here evidently didn't offer men a hand up.   
  
Embarrassed, she dusted herself down, and began to walk away, but Ralph caught her arm. Slowly she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I...I was wondering, if maybe you'd come with me to the carnival tomorrow. My...er...my partner for the costume competition just left me, and we'd already entered, and Maggur doesn't like withdrawals, so I need someone to go with." He blurted out, kneading his knuckles together. Kel was surprised, was he actually asking if he could...  
  
"Of course, I'd love to go. You have the costumes?" She asked. He nodded. "Then I'll come."  
  
"Your costume will be at the launders then, you can pick it up anytime." He paused. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. I'll meet you in the outer courtyard when the carnival is announced then?" He said, relief palpable in his voice.  
  
She nodded, and smiled, reassuring him again that she didn't mind, before turning to go.  
  
Her head buzzed even more as she made her way up to the palace. For a second there she had actually thought he was going to ask if he could court her. But that was ridiculous of course, why would a man want to court her? Ugly, disgusting Kel.  
  
Without realising it, she was walking quickly, her normally soft footsteps clicking briskly on the floor, in the new high-heeled shoes which Scanran ladies wore.  
  
She managed to press on through the ballrooms, where most of the palace would be congregated until the early hours, and slip out quietly.  
  
She walked briskly through the hallways, getting her emotions under control, already surprised that she had shown them, even in such a small way. Quietly, she slipped into the rooms she shared with Joren, undressed, and fell into bed, already planning.  
  
*****  
  
*sigh* another chapter done. La la la. A pretty boring chapter on the whole, I know, but what the hey. This chapter is essential to the story!! *cough cough*  
  
I know that this chapter was slightly long and tedious, especially with the whole both points of view thing, but I had to do that!! I couldn't choose between them, and I had things to say for both of them... oh well. And I know that it also seems slightly strange that he invited her to a carnival after exchanging no more than ten sentences with her, but hey! This is LURVE people!! And anyway...I'm just a struggling amateur trying to improve her writing and have some fun at the same time. WHAT ELSE WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT!!??  
  
Ahem...  
  
I mentioned in my last author note that I needed someone to flame at!! So thank you again to the person who flamed, I think it was Shinigami Clara!! Thanks!! This does not, of course, mean that you ALL have to flame. I mean, the occasional one now and then would be nice, but I enjoy all of your lovely reviews so much that it would be a shame to stop them. Plus they give me a reason to gloat, seeing as I have nothing else to gloat about. I would also like to make an official apology to la dame noir for the whole French thing despite the fact that she reviewed me twice in 1 chapter!!! I'm not good at languages!!! I can't help it!!  
  
Erm...do I have anything else to say? Oh yes...The next chapter may be a bit late, due to the fact that I am working on 2 new story plots (not Tamora Pierce ones. These are gonna be original stories on fictionpress.com) plus there's the fact that I'm trying to learn Arabic, French, and keep up with all my schoolwork. Then again, I may just blow off all my work to do this story instead, so that was a waste of a few sentences.   
  
Okay...since I have nothing else to say, we shall move on to the reviewer replies!!!  
  
*collective groan* Hush children. I know you love them really! And look!! I did all your names in Bold!!   
  
lfk214: weeellll...I did end it with the whole 'Kel plotting' thing, so maybe she's planning something drastic and interesting!!*cough*  
  
an anonymous geek: awww, thank you!! I've gone all fuzzy!! Have a rubber duck!  
  
Angel Street: Bad Alice *slaps Alice/Angel Street on hand* Oh well, hopefully you haven't skipped this chapter. Oh come on!! It wasn't that boring. *looks around at yawning readers*  
  
carmen12341: Thank you!! You know, no one's mentioned the whole Joren's sister thing except you since that chapter!! Thank you so much!  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Thank you also. I think that most of this chapter is taken up with Joren's Point of View, however boring it may be.  
  
Nawat Crow x2: 2 reviews hunny!! Yay!! And I'm used to your name changing by now!! I can tell when it's you. I don't think I've replied your email yet!! I was gonna but then I had to get off, and I got banned!! And thank you!! You'll always be my favourite reviewer and Tamora Pierce fan!!  
  
VampiricEternity: aww, you're not babbleing. And thanks for the compliment.  
  
Imperfectionist ;D : lol, good criticism. I have to start using your storylines, you could write this story better than I can. Everyone keeps giving me these storylines which are better than the ones I originally planned to use!! Where does everyone get these?!  
  
Stee Parker: Look!! You're number one!! Feel loved!! I'll try to keep the fluff down then, but if you don't like more than kissing, then I'd avoid the story which my friend Jess got me to edit, which is on our shared account. Just don't read any stories written by the 'ickle freaks of nature' any time in the future. And I can cheat, it's my story *Rowana starts to cackle, but is cut off as Stee Parker straps her to a chair, and pushes a TV in front of her. Rowana looks away in despair, as the theme tune starts. "Not the Tele tubbies...NOOOOOOOO" She screams.  
  
Yeah...little thing there...strange. I'll go now.  
  
La dame noire: *sniff* I'm sorry!! I take back the slap! I love you really. And I like the whole Kel plotting against Stevan thing. And I am kinda crappy at the whole chivalry thing *sniff* sorry! (lol)  
  
Jess131346 (or JESSIE WESSIE!!): Jess my darling...you can't flame. Don't even try, it's too pathetic to watch. I mean, if you want to flame. Go to Emina. Emina could flame anyone, because she's so darn scary. Nice try though!!   
  
Shinigami Clara: Awww, thank you!! That means a lot to me. I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy.  
  
Flamer :P : Who the hell do you think you are!! I bet you don't even have any stories you freak. And if you insist upon abusing the art of reviewing then I suggest you at least sign in you coward. I bet you're just a buck toothed, spotty, ugly, biter, miserly person who takes pleasure out of flaming other people. And if my story is crap, why bother reviewing!!?? [Thank you!! Lovely flame. You have a talent my dear! ]  
  
S n o g g i n g withdrawal: aww, thank you!!  
  
Eclipsa/Kaitlin: Thank you for the review!! It's odd about the name thing though, most people can't spell my name, when they finally figure out how pronounce it!  
  
SaNgUiNe SiStaR : Thank you for the review!! As you can see, I decided to save Joren's POV for this chapter...I have no idea why. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the lovely praise.  
  
Dracorium: heh, lovely review. Short but sweet. Me like.  
  
Siren Porter: You finally updated!! Yay!! Heh, nah, I don't like the name Jeff either *flicks through notes rapidly, and crosses out place where it states that the main character of the story was going to be called Jeff, replacing it with 'Wolfgang'.*  
  
Yess...anyway thank you for the pretty review!!  
  
CrystalLili: Thank you for the incredible praise, I will try not to disappoint. You'rs has to have been one of the best reviews I've ever had. I'm not quite sure either how two brawling men fit in...I think I had this vague inkling at the time that I was going to bring them in later...but I don't know what's happened to that. *blinks*, oh well, hopefully it'll come in useful later on.   
  
Thank you all for reviewing!!! If anyone wants to ask me anything at all, my email is on my profile.   
  
~Rowana Silvakisma~ 


	13. Chapter 13: Beneath My Mask

Dedicated to Sammy, her baby horse, and her new dog!  Toothy smiles!!

Chapter 13: Beneath My Mask

Kel stood in the shadows at the back of the courtyard, hidden behind a large stone pillar.  Her shukusen was tucked discretely away, but within reach.  Touching her mask carefully one last time to make sure it covered her face properly, she moved out from behind the pillar, into the courtyard.

The masks came as part of the costume, Ralph had gone for a traditional bird costume.  She had to admit, the dress she wore was quite beautiful, it was brown and looked quite plain at first, but it's deep folds stirred as she moved, sparkling with a hundred shades of red, brown and gold when it caught the light.  The embroidery on the bodice was subtle, but eye-catching.  The mask was also brown, and framed with three large feathers on either side, which rose upwards.

Joren hadn't turned up last night, so she had been able to send a maid to fetch the costume in the morning without having to answer lots of questions from him.  There had been a note pinned to it saying something about the costume symbolising the hidden beauty of one who looked plain on the outside.  Kel hadn't known whether to blush or raise her eyebrows.  Ralph hadn't exactly seen her face much, she had been wearing her mask the entire time, so he couldn't exactly know whether she was plain or beautiful.  He hadn't talked to her for more than five minutes either, although she did feel like she knew him quite well.  Surprising really, she hadn't clicked with someone like that for ages.

A hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around, a hand automatically going to the knife hidden at the back of her neck, underneath her dress.  She couldn't be too cautious with Stevan looking out for her, in another attempt to embarrass and humiliate her.

It was Ralph, he too was wearing his mask.  He grinned widely, and spread his arms in welcome.

"What, no hello?"  He asked.  Kel grinned and accepted the arm he offered.

"Hello good sir."  She said, examining his costume.  "You look…shiny."  She added.  He laughed.

"I feel shiny."  He smiled wryly at her, and she raised an eyebrow.  Shiny was an understatement, he could probably be spotted fifty yards away in this crowd.  His costume was covered with sequins, feathers, thread of gold, nothing had been spared.  When you got closer though, his costume just looked gaudy, the gold looked out of place, and slightly tacky.

Ralph saw her mouth twist in amusement.

"You don't have to be polite."  He said flatly.  "The costumes are a set, they're meant to symbolise something about too much flashiness being gaudy, and the inner beauty of those with humility.  Kel pondered on this for a minute.

"So I'm the one with the inner beauty, and you're the flashy one who just looks stupid."  She grinned at this as Ralph groaned.

"It's just a costume remember, it doesn't show our real personalities."  He smiled dryly.  "Personally, I think I'm quite beautiful inside."

"I'm sure you are."  Kel said, hiding a smile.

"I know you mean that really.  I know that deep down, you truly aren't a sarcastic person after all."  Ralph replied.  

Kel looked at what she could see of his face as they continued to saunter through the streets, bantering lightly.  The carnival involved the entire city, and for just one day the palace gates were open for anyone, and they walked through the streets of the rich areas surrounding the palace.

Wearing this mask gave her a strange sense of liberation.  It was as though whilst she was wearing it, she could do whatever she liked, be whomever she wanted, because no one would know.

That didn't mean that she would forget what she was here to do though.  However charming this man, she was meant to be getting information, so that was exactly what she'd do.

*****

Keita stared down at the couple from the rooftop upon which she was perched.  Slowly, she broke off another piece of bread, and popped it into her mouth, crunching it slowly, round and round as Rat watched her uneasily.  Today he had black hair, and grubby, dark skin, average height and build - suitable for an inconspicuous servant.  She swallowed with a gulp, and began to repeat the procedure, never taking her eyes from the woman in the beautiful brown dress, and the man in the gaudy costume who walked next to her, as they talked and laughed.  Her face remained expressionless.  Rat finally grew fed up.

"Keita!"  He snapped.  She looked up, started.  "Will you stop watching those two like a hungry vulture.  Kel knows how to handle herself.  _She will be fine_."

Keita had the decency to look slightly abashed.  She and Rat had been working as attendants at the ball the previous day, they had managed to get jobs serving the guests.  After Stevan's announcement, they had both firmly agreed that they needed to be here today, to provide Kel with some extra backup, should Stevan...try anything.  Of course, if Kel had known, she would have protested, wanting them to enjoy the day, not wanting to be a burden.  Well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her conscience.

"Sorry", Keita mumbled, placing the bread down on a folded piece of cloth by her side.  "I'm just nervous."  She looked him in the eye.  "You are too, no - don't pretend you aren't" she added when Rat shook his head.  He sighed.

"I am anxious for them.  You, my dear girl, are terrified.  They are knights.  That's why they were risked on this mission, because they can take care of themselves, and us.  I mean," he snorted "it's not like they're brilliant at…spying, for lack of a better word."

"Why?" Keita asked, "What would you call it?"  

He considered.

"Subtly-trying-to-stab-people-in-the-back-whilst-grovelling-on-hands-and-knees" Rat replied finally.  Keita smiled wistfully.

"We certainly have done our fair share of stabbing and grovelling in our time, haven't we?"  They shared a moment of silence, before returning their gazes to Kel and Joren, walking down below.  

Rat's eyes widened as he saw Joren reach out and take Kel's hand.  She smiled up at him and they continued to walk.  Rat turned back to Keita.  Her face was a blank mask, devoid of emotion, but when she spoke her voice cracked.

"They look like they're having fun, don't they."  

Rat reached his hand out to squeeze Keita's.    

"They'd have more fun if we were there."  He said, trying to get her to smile.  She gave a choked laugh.  There was a pause.  

"I wonder why he did it."  Rat said finally.  Keita raised her eyebrows questioningly, telling him to elaborate.  "Why he asked her to come here.  I mean, Joren doesn't know that he's with Kel, and Kel doesn't know that she's holding hands with Joren.  And Joren doesn't exactly seem the type to just ask a stranger.  Not unless he really liked her or something"

"Maybe he just wants a whore."  Keita suggested.  She was smiling again.  They both knew that if all Joren wanted was someone to sleep with, Kel would leave him as a broken pulp by morning.  Keita had taught her a lot in those gruelling lessons.  Rat shook his head, grinning.

"He doesn't seem like that.  Maybe if he were just bored, or if he just happened to be in an inn with a very suggestive girl, but, he actually asked Kel.  And all they've done for the past-" He glanced at the large pocket watch laid in the dust between them, " four hours, is talk."

Keita opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out.  She pointed at the road a little way behind Kel and Joren.  Rat leaned forward to get a better look.  Two men were quietly following them down the street, being careful to remain hidden.

Silently Rat and Keita trailed them, creeping to the next rooftop.

*****  

*thwack*

"Ow"

*thwack*

"Ow"

*thwack*

"Ow"

*thwack*

"O-"

"Hey mister!"

I looked up to see a street urchin with a disgustingly bright face staring at me.  He walked forward cautiously.

"You drunk mister?  cos, I've got some hangover cures"  He indicated the inside of his tattered, to-small jacket.  "Very reasonable prices."  He looked at me hopefully.

I straightened, and glared down at him as well as I could in my bleary-eyed state.

"I'm punishing myself by hitting my head against a wall."  I pointed out.  He nodded.

"Yeh gets all sorts a freaks round here mister."  He shrugged  "Figured yeh was one a them Nobles."

I grunted.

"Cheatin on 'is wife" he prodded.  "Probly runnin from the law, chasin afta your bel-oved mistress."

I raised my eyebrows, and focused on him, so that his image slowly became clearer.  I groaned and slumped down again against the stone pillar.  He reminded me of Owen of Jesslaw.  Getting carried away on wild fancies about things which don't exist. Like romance.

Slowly, I delved through my purse, bringing out a single silver coin, which I held up.  It glittered in the pale light, I swear, the kid _drooled_.  

"Now you remember this child."  I said slowly.  "Remember that when your father's a _bastard_, and your sister's _dead_, and you've pushed away _all_ your _true friends_."  I paused.  He was watching me as if I were talking about the weather.  "Remember that when you haven't felt anything for months except for cold, remember not to invite out a girl from the largest and most powerful Scanran family, who would probably have your hide if they knew that you were really a spy trying to get quick information about people so that your country can defeat theirs with a minimum amount of blood spilt."

He nodded, still watching me, and comprehending nothing except that a shiny coin was being waved under his nose.  I held the coin out to him, he reached for it and I snatched it away, disgusting myself with a small burst of malicious pleasure from inside me.  That's what I've been reduced to, a man stealing candy from a baby and taking pleasure in it.

"Hangover cure first."  I nodded at his jacket, "Then money."

He fumbled in his eagerness to get the bottle out of his jacket.  Slowly, he handed it to me.  I glugged it down as he watched, slowly, gulp after gulp.  Then, I stood up and walked away, flipping the coin at him with a suitable amount of aloofness from a young noble.  

He scampered away, and I continues walking, trying to get out of the labyrinth of streets which made up the Scanran slums.

The truth was, Ella had just been there at the right moment.  She had been interesting.  You don't get many girls who will simply allow you to come and sit down next to them whilst they're dangling their bare legs into a stream, and clearly doing some private thinking.

And I thought that maybe I could use her for something.  Or failing that just have some fun if I'm in the mood later.

I knew that I wouldn't be in the mood, but it was nice to pretend.

As I walked on, I began to hear the familiar sounds of city life.  I strode quickly, to get this day over with, so I could go back to my comfortable hating, and wallowing in self-pity.

*****

The bell chimed, jarring my still aching head, and announcing the carnival.  A group of girls stopped to giggle and stare at my costume, I grimaced and walked away.  Sequins and feathers really aren't my thing.

I scanned the crowd, shading my eyes with one hand, before spotting Ella.  From a distance she looked dull, but as I got closer I saw that the colours suited her.  She was wearing the mask, as so many other people were.  That was good, if she took it off then I would be obliged to take mine off, and she may recognise me.  Everyone was tempted by the reward Lord Stevan of Cranmoor had offered.  His name echoed mockingly in my head.  

I walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  She whirled around, and reached for the back of her neck.  I saw a glint of steel, which disappeared when she recognised me.  A girl with knives.  You don't get many of those around here.  Suddenly my interest in Ella of Kishuvanderk grew.  Assuming that was her real name of course; I couldn't see the Kishuvanderk family allowing one of their children to roam around with knives.

"What, no hello?" I asked, all charm.

"Hello good sir." she replied after surveying my costume carefully, her eyes lingering for slightly too long on certain parts of my body.  I raised my eyebrows, but she couldn't see beneath my mask. 

"You look…shiny" She added.  Normally I would have laughed, but...I felt numb.  My laugh was fake, but not obviously so.

"I feel shiny." I replied.  If it had been anyone else I'd have snapped at them, but obviously, under this mask, I wasn't me.  I was Ralph of Reynolds Hill, an upstanding, fine young gentleman, who most definitely didn't snap at young ladies. 

Her mouth twisted in sheer amusement, and I noticed that she was wearing no face paint.  Again, I couldn't see a Kishuvanderk girl meeting a man with no face paint.  They were renowned for being the oldest, fustiest traditionalists, who believed that a women's sole purpose in life was to catch a man.  I used to believe that too, until Allison came back to me.  Her lips were a very nice colour though.  Dark pink.  

We continued to banter.  I felt strangely comfortable with her.  I don't mean that I liked her in that way or anything, it's just that she was treating me like a normal person, and I was acting like one.  It's incredible what you can do when you've put on a mask.  I was making _funny jokes_ and _laughing at them_.  

We walked along, stopping occasionally to talk to shopkeepers, look over wares.  She didn't take her mask off, thankfully.

We were turning a corner, when I caught sight of two men following us.  I picked up my pace, forcing Ella to follow.

I managed to manoeuvre our path so that we were walking into darker and smaller roads, which turned into alleyways, littered with couples holding hands and kissing.  There were other people too, completely ignoring everyone else.

I noticed Ella blush at one particularly ardent couple who were leaning against a wall, completely engaged in their own activities.  So, a naïve girl with knives.  Or if not naïve then certainly not too experienced in the amorous arts.  Definitely not a Kishuvanderk then.  So what was her real name?

We were still walking, when I heard heavy footfalls a way behind us.  She tugged my arm and we ran forward.  It appeared that she had noticed the men too.  We dodged around various people, who shook their fists after us.  They parted for the men though, and then went back to their activities.  It was okay to yell at two young nobles, but not to oppose big men with pointy sticks.

Ella and I stared around, there was no way we could get out of this maze of streets on time.  

I strained my ears as she tugged my arm again.  I could hear horses hooves.  I turned and scanned the alleyway before me.  Couples kissing, a few other people, a wagon waiting outside a tumbled down shop.  But no horses.

_Whumph_

I felt an arm from behind me drag me up onto a horse.  We kept galloping, as I clutched the woman's waist.  Ella had been dragged onto a horse a little way behind me, sitting behind a man, and trying not to splutter.

The woman's dark hair streamed out beside my face.  Keita, I realised.  What the hell she was doing here I didn't know, but I didn't say anything, partly because I wouldn't be heard over the sounds of the horses, and partly because it may not be such a good idea to let 'Ella' know that I was familiar with out rescuers.  I still wasn't sure who she was.

We reached a fork in the road, and as we paused we could hear horses chasing us.  Rat, (whom I assumed the other man was.  He was blond and very muscled.  Being able to change your appearance at will must come in useful like that sometimes) and Keita glanced at each other.

"Split."  Ella spluttered.  I frowned as Keita whirled the horse to the left and kicked it into a gallop, Rat went the other way.  Ella's voice had sounded different, familiar somehow.

The thought had no time to develop, as we reached a dead end.  Our horse reared up, and whirled around.  Keita and I dismounted hurriedly.  There was a narrow opening covered by a strung cloth between two houses, and a ladder leading up to a series of balconies on the other side of the alleyway.  I turned to Keita.

"We've got to split again." I said.  She nodded.  We heard the horse's hooves behind us again, and there was no time for talk.  I ducked under the cloth, and started down the narrow path at a run.  The men would just dismount and come after us.  Sure enough, I heard pounding footsteps following me a few seconds later.

We ran through the web of streets.  I started up a narrow, rickety flight of stairs, cut crudely into the side of a building, in an attempt to lose them.

It didn't work.  I heard them coming after me as I leaped across the balconies, dodging around startled people.  I continued running, until I noticed the ground beneath the balconies beginning to level out.  Quickly, I scampered down the nearest ladder.

I kept running, thankful for my harsh Knight's training.  Most people would have given up by now.  I don't mean that in a vain way, I'm just stating a fact.

Gradually, the sounds of footsteps faded.  I carried on running until they were completely out of earshot.  Finally I stopped to lean against a post at the end of a dark lane, filled with kissing couples.  I bent over and clasped my knees, breathing hard.

After a while I straightened, allowing my eyes to sweep over the kissing couples.  Then I froze, and stared.

Kel was standing covered in feathers of all things, her back against the wall, her mouth pressed against Rat's, her hands in his hair.  I felt my mouth actually drop open, and I just stood there, watching.  Kel and Rat kissing. Kissing.  And I couldn't look away, I just kept watching.

Watching as Steven's men came up, and grabbed me by the arms.  Watching as Steven's men recognised them, and broke them apart, jeering.  Watching as Kel was carried past me, her face flushed, her breathing heavy.  

Then someone hit me hard on the back of my head, and my world went black, and I could watch no more.

*****  

I just want to point something out.  Joren still doesn't know that Kel is Ella and Ella is Kel.

Now, I'd like to start my usual overly-long note by saying that the next few updates will either be very close together, or very far apart.  See, I have an Arabic GCSE in three months, which I'm going to fail, and in order not to fail too badly, I have to REVISE.  *shudder*.  Yeah, so all the revision I'm meant to be doing means NO FANFICTION for a while.  But I should be back to at least one chapter a month by summer.

Now, I have a question.  Do I put Kel's point of view at the beginning of the next chapter, or go straight to the next bit.  I mean, do any of you want to know why Kel was covered with feathers?  Why she was kissing Rat?  Well, it's up to you.

Stee Parker: Heh, the evils of homework.  Dragging us innocents away from out fanfiction.  Thank you for the brilliant review.

Nawat Crow TIMES FOUR:  Hey honey!! Happy valentines my friend!!!!  La la la.  Anyhoo.  My stupid bold italic thing isn't working!!  Hopefully it'll work on this chapter. And of course, if I ever in some alternate universe find a publishing company so desperate that they would actually publish my work, and let me have some money, you'd be the first person I'd send a free copy to.  But I don't think that's ever going to happen *sigh* oh well!!

Siren Porter: Ner ner ne ner neer, I updated before you!!  I'm sure your next chapter will be much better than mine, but what the hey.  Wolfy is nice.  I should make him blonde.  With grey eyes.  *drools*

Angel Street: I know the feeling.  But I've learned now that whacking my computer with an axe is not the solution.  It took me five times before I learned that.  Anyway, thanks for the review.  Heh, well done, now can you guess Keita's secret?  Actually, scrap that, everyone already knows.  Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

Imperfectionist ;D :lol, go ahead and yell at them, they both deserve it, for making this chapter so hard to write.  I must have rewritten Joren's bit about five times, and Kel's bit about three times.  

La dame noire: lol, thank you.  I'm glad you forgave me or I'd have had to grovel again.

SaNgUiNe SiStaR :  I'm still laughing, your review was brilliant.  Heh, love-hate relationships, they're all around us.  Just look at me and my parrot.

Jess131346:  You are forgiven my dear.  And don't forget to bring the suicidal bunny book in next Monday!!! Or else I'll set my flying blue monkeys on you.  Oh yeah, have you found out yet when the next book after Eragon is coming out.  I've been looking, but I can't find a date anywhere!  Jessie, you're always tired.  And poo to you too.

Let me rest in peacke/SWELLIEEEE!!! : *sigh*  but YAY!! The Cuckoo song rules!!!

Thank you especially to Mystic_Moon_Empress, liliannajane, erialis, Crowdove, momo, duck, lana, and rokjai.  You all sent me reviews that were interesting, funny, flattering, and...original.  Thank you!!

~Rowana Silvakisma~


	14. Chapter 14: Singing in the Jail

Chapter 14: Singing in the Jail

_"oneeeeeeeee…hundredandninetyninethousendsixhundredandthree green bottles, hanging on the wall, onehundredandninetyninethousendsixhundredandthree green bottles, hanging on a wall, and if one green bottleeee, should accidentally faaaallllll…_

_there'll be onehundredandninetyninethousendsixhundredaaaand two green bottles, hanging on the wall._

_Oneeeeeeeeee…hundredandninetyninethousendsixhu – "_

*clunk*

Kel and Joren craned over Rat's now prone form, lying on the grimy cobblestones of their cell.  His face was lit by the dusty beams of light filtering from a filth-encrusted lantern, which was hung on a small hook on the wall opposite their cell.

"You've knocked him out" Kel muttered.

Joren rolled his eyes, but refrained from making a sarcastic comment about stating the obvious. 

"He shouldn't have been singing.  The only excuse for singing with a voice like that, is impending doom."  He muttered grimly, leaning back against the wall off the cell, and staring into a murky corner, pointedly ending the first exchange made between the two of them since they had been taken into custody.  After Joren had blacked out, Keita had managed to get away, but the other three had been dragged off to face the Captain of the Scanran watch, Captain Platellus.  The interview had started off well:

_~~~~~_

"Are you feeling all right?"  Joren came to his senses to find the Captain looming over him, his concerned face filling his vision, and jerked backwards reflexively.

"I'm afraid those idiots hit you rather hard."  The Captain had continued, handing Joren a damp bag, which was filled with ice, a look of concern evident on his face.  Joren accepted it without thinking, and then sat there with the dripping bag in his hand, trying to ignore the pain which was throbbing at the back of his head and on his right shoulder.

"For the back of your neck" The Captain pointed out helpfully.  Joren glared, and pressed the ice pack against that spot, ignoring the rivulets of chilly water which began to course down his back, and the numbness growing in his fingers.  His arm brushed the side of his head, and he winced; there was a large bump forming there.  That was odd, he could normally hold his own in hand to hand fighting, he should have been able to take on those guards easily.  But not this time…because something had distracted him…something.  Joren creased his brow as he tried to remember.

"I'm terribly sorry about my men's behaviour though."  The Captain said, making his way over to sit on a wooden bench at the side of his dingy office, and lowering himself slowly down next to Kel, who was sporting a beautiful black eye.  "They're new you see, trying to impress their sergeants and all that.  Jolly good chaps at heart."

Joren dimly registered at the back of his mind the fact that he could actually understand the words 'Jolly good chaps' in Scanran.  He pushed the thought away and tried to focus, he could almost remember now what had distracted him.  He had been running, he knew that, and he had come to one of those alleys.

"Just a little over eager sometimes."  The Captain continued, smiling warmly at them and revealing a glinting golden tooth which showed in place of his small left incisor.  "And I can see that they've maybe been a little too efficient with all of you, so I'll just need a few answers, and then I'll let you three trot off to your homes."

Joren stared at the man.  He couldn't imagine the Tortallan Provost telling anyone whom he'd just arrested, that they could 'trot off to their homes'.  The Provost didn't look much like this Captain either.  The Provost was a sharp, grey haired man, who radiated efficiency.  Captain Platellus was a portly, round faced man, whose jowls quivered when he spoke, but he seemed nice enough so far.  Joren narrowed his eyes.  He was always suspicious of 'nice', from high-ranking officials.  You didn't get to the top of the ladder by handing out bags of ice and giving group therapy sessions.  And you certainly didn't manage to grab a job which allows you to rake in enough money to buy a fur lined coat with what looked like griffin feathers stitched into the embroidery, as the Captain was wearing, when you have such little control over your men that you're left apologising for their actions afterwards.

Rat was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed next to the one which Joren was occupying.  He looked too dazed to say anything.  Kel's face was blank as she gazed at the floor, her mind whirring furiously.  Joren simply stared back at the Captain, vacantly.

"Right then."  The Captain clapped his hands together, and rubbed them briskly.  "You were actually trespassing over a private estate.  The street where we arrested you was on the outskirts of the city, just a few roads away from the townhouse which Baron Cranmoor and his family occupy, and they own a little of the surrounding land.  You must have accidentally slipped in through one of the back way alleys.  If you had been coming directly from the city, you wouldn't have missed the sign." He smiled in a way which resembled Lord Burchad when he had just fired someone.  Joren fought the urge to get up and run, knowing that the nausea rolling over him in waves would soon force him to lose consciousness again if he did.          

Kel stirred and raised her head hazily.  She furrowed her brow and gazed straight ahead as if she too was trying to remember something.  When no one said anything, the Captain spoke again, his kindly look never faltering.

"Would any of you like to tell me what you were doing there?"  If any other man had said that, he would probably have sounded accusing, but not the Captain.  He actually managed to say the words and look as if he were on their side.  

Surprisingly, it was Rat who cleared his throat and spoke.

"We were being chased by big men with sharp swords."  He croaked.  The Captain cracked a smile.

"I can see why you'd want to get away from them." His tone was sympathetic.

Joren had by now stopped focusing on trying to remember what it was that had distracted him earlier.  There was something not right here.  Any official, especially one who had something to do with the city watch, shouldn't be this…this…understanding.  They should completely refuse to listen to logic in any shape or form, and should insist upon clapping them in irons.  And they have thin lips and a greedy smirk.  And they should have a big red nose.  And say  'ello 'ello a lot.  (Watchmen are always like this)    They shouldn't be…nice. 

"Do you know whose men they were?  The ones who were chasing you at the beginning I mean."  The Captain inquired.  "After all, we don't want them running lose and hurting anyone else."

Joren sat up straighter, and abandoned the pretence of deafness.  He stared at the Captain.  They hadn't even been asked to give proof yet.  The Captain had simply taken them at their word.  He had taken what they, a bunch of strangers, said, over what one of the most powerful men in the cities men had said.  This couldn't be right.

"I didn't see their uniforms very well Sir.  I think had some blue on them."

"Please, call me Scroggy.  Scroggy Platellus."  The Captain hurriedly responded.  Rat gave the barest splutter, which turned quickly into a cough.  The Captain offered him a canteen of water, which Rat, still coughing, declined with a polite wave of his hand.  

Platellus turned his polite gaze on Kel.

"It's Kate, isn't it?  Sorry, I'm not terribly good with names."  His expression was so bashful, that Kel had to smile at him.

"So what did you see?  Where were you in all of this?"  Kel pulled the blanket which was draped around her shoulders tighter, before answering.

"I was on the rooftops, with the other two."  She replied hesitantly.

"Other two?"  The Captain pounced on the word like a starved stormwing on a corpse.

"Ye-I mean, no..I…erm.  Yes."

The Captain nodded understandingly, and patted her soothingly on the shoulder.

"So the last one is still out there in the dark, probably worried sick about you three.  And what happened then?"

Kel spoke slowly, but firmly.  "I heard those men behind us first, I only saw them when we'd started running properly, and even then, I only noticed that their uniforms were blue and cream."  The Captain nodded encouragingly.  Kel continued, obviously having decided, like Rat, that it was probably best to go with the truth, well, to a certain extent at least.

"After we were forced to split up, Rat and myself managed to keep the horse.  Unfortunately, we were riding through the slums, looking very conspicuous, when we got a chamber pot dumped on our heads."

Joren was torn between laughter, and scorn.  In the end he decided to show neither, and feel both.  A difficult feat, accomplished only because he was well practised at hiding his laughter and scorn.  Being forced to watch mime artists at work does that to a person.

Kel ploughed on regardless.

"And then we rode through the market, and we accidentally rode through a butchers stall, and the chickens got a little upset, and they started fluttering all over the place, so we got covered in feathers.  Obviously we didn't have time to change, so we left the horse, because we couldn't get him out, and started running."

Well, that explained the feathers Joren had seen earlier, and the blanket around Kel's shoulders now.  Hold on… earlier?  Joren pushed his mind.  What was this image that he had blocked out? What had happened after he'd come to that alley?  Then he remembered something else.

"What happened to Ella?"  He said, without moving his gaze from the wall opposite his bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kel turn her head away.  It was Rat who answered.

"We let her off before we got hit with the chamber pot.  I don't think that the men were after her."

"And if they were?" Joren persisted.  Rat hesitated again.

"If they were, then she had a better chance of getting away by getting lost in the crowd."

Kel took a sip from the mug in her hands.  She seemed flushed.  It was at this point that the Captain decided to get involved again.  Surprisingly, he didn't ask any questions about Ella, probably assuming that she was the other person to whom Kel  had referred, when she had lied about being on the rooftops with Rat. 

"How did all three of you manage to fit on one horse?"  The Captain injected.

. There was a silence.

"Pardon?"  That was Rat.

"I mean" The Captain continued, his permanent look of enthusiasm and eagerness shining forth.  "If you were galloping through the slums, at quite a speed from the way you describe it, how did both yourself, Kel here, and this Ella, manage to fit onto one horse?"

Another silence.  

Joren gave a pointed yawn, hoping to speed things up, so that he could lie down again, or get out of the dingy office.  His head was pounding, and his thoughts were drifting.  Why did a Captain have beds in his office anyway?  And why wouldn't that fly on the wall opposite him stop its incessant buzzing?  He must have been glaring at it for the last five minutes.  Things usually stopped when he glared at them.  

His head dropped into his hands, and he pressed his temples, in an effort to stop the pounding still coming from the back of his head.  The bag of ice slid slowly down the back of his shirt, leaving a large, cold trail of water down Joren's back.  Joren ignored it.

"It was a very big horse."  Came the croak from Rat.

Even to Joren's slightly fuzzy conscious thinking, Rat's answer sounded pathetic, but the Captain merely nodded, and withdrew his arm from Kel's shoulders, resting one hand on her blanketed arm instead

"So when you were running, you weren't actually purposely wanting to enter Lord Cranmoor's estate?"  The Captain said.

He received a nod of affirmation from Kel.

"And it was merely your escape route.  Well, I don't blame you.  So that's what I'll tell the 'powers that be', all right."

His tone was light.  Joren could hear the inverted commas around 'powers that be', as the Captain spoke, and regarded this as evidence to the sorry state of affairs in the Scanran watch.  Being able to speak in a tone which indicates inverted commas is just wrong.  He would have to remember to include that in his next report to Sir Myles, except that the fly still wouldn't stop buzzing.  It was getting louder now.

Kel and Rat nodded at the Captains words.  Rat was looking grateful.  The captain continued to beam.

"So I'll just go and have a word with them, and bring you three some more cocoa, and then we can let you all go home."

"That would be very kind."  Rat said, looking weary.  

The Captain stood up and drew himself to full height, still smiling.  Then his expression changed and the smile twisted, turning into a leer.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot" he snarled.

They blinked at him.

"The cheek of it!"  he continued, his face still contorted in rage, "Three people, arrested by my own self, fed and kept warm on my pay, telling me a pack of lies!"

He strode out of the room and summoned the guards, without giving any of them a chance to protest.

The last thing that Joren remembered thinking as they were forced bodily into a cell situated a few floors below ground, was 'I knew it.'  He felt a strange sort of detached smugness, as his head hit the rank cobblestones of the cell.

~~~~~

Joren shook his head, letting the memory go, and bringing himself back to the cell where he now sitting, still staring into a corner.  He couldn't be blamed for knocking Rat out.  He had awoken, feeling much better, although still slightly nauseous, to be confronted with Rat's singing.  It would have been horrible enough for anyone.  And then he had remembered.  Remembered what it was that had distracted him enough when they'd been arrested, that he'd forgotten everything else, and stood staring like a dummy whilst he was knocked out and carted off.   

Something dripped in the cell next to theirs.

Kel cleared her throat.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know", Joren continued to look pointedly into the corner.

Another silence.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

Another drip.  Something scampered past their cell. Joren caught a glimpse of a large, worm like tail.  Rats.  At least the unconscious cretin in the corner was amongst his own kind, he mused.

Kel, famous for her determination, tried again.

"I wanted to ask you about…you know.  What me and Rat were doing, when we were, arrested."

Joren slowly turned his head to look at her.  Her face was impassive as she gazed at the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What about it?", he asked slowly.  His tone was as emotionless as her face, but the tension in the room was palpable.

"Please, don't mention it to anyone."  She continued to keep her gaze on the floor as she spoke.  Joren raised an eyebrow, and allowed an amused smile to tug the corners of his lips.

"And why should I do that?" he drawled, stretching out so that he was sitting more comfortably with his legs spread in front of him.  Kel's looked up at him, her face still devoid of any expression.  "It's not like anyone cares about your little liaisons Mindelan."  Joren smiled at her, a charming, disarming, slightly bitter grin.

He was watching her closely, and saw her jaw muscles tighten slightly, forcing him to fight the urge to smirk.

"It wasn't a liaison."  She said quietly.  "Or even a proper kiss.  We were trying to blend in."

Joren snorted.

"Perhaps it was the feathers which gave you away then?"  He asked, sarcasm flowing steadily in his voice.  "Two people trying to imitate farmyard animals in heat, would look slightly out of the ordinary, don't you think?"

This time she blushed, whether in anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.  He continued without giving her a chance to speak.

"Or perhaps you were just standing there, and you thought."  He stopped to suck in an angry breath, "you thought, we're covered in feathers and crap and looking really, really out of place.  Oh well, maybe if we just kiss so hard that we suck each others brains out, no one will notice."

"It wasn't that at all."  Kel said angrily.  Even angry, she only looked mildly irritated.

"Oh no, what was it then?"  Joren asked, looking her in the eye.  His smile was long gone, and he was breathing hard.  Strange how being angry made you do that.  Joren couldn't remember having been truly angry for years.  Not since his sister's death.

 "We were stuck there, you're right, looking like we'd been tumbling in several dustbins, standing in a lane with a load of couples who were kissing, who didn't really look much better than we did.  What would you have done?"  Kel spat at him.

"Run."  Joren said shortly.  "I'd have run all the way back to the palace, and then when the watchmen came, I'd have denied, denied, denied.

"Why didn't you then?"  Kel's question cut through him like a knife.  This would have been an opportune moment for Rat to wake up, and distract Kel, and Joren fervently wished that he would, but he didn't.  

The problem with the question was that it was the same one which Joren had been asking himself.  He knew the answer of course, but how was he to tell her that seeing them together had shocked him?  That he prided himself on his ability to observe and analyse people, so that he could predict their behaviour, and finding Kel and Rat kissing, was not something he had anticipated.  He had been shocked.  Rat and Kel?  The possibility had never occurred to him.  He hadn't seen any hints previously which indicated that they were paying more attention to each other than normal, and, well, it just didn't seem right.  

"I hadn't anticipated seeing you and Rat like that."  He said, finally, in a cold tone of voice.  "And I was slightly shocked."  She raised her eyebrows, but he said nothing.  He didn't have the energy to jeer at her.

It was at this moment that Rat chose to join the rest of the world.  He groaned, and tried to sit up.  Kel slid over to him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"  Kel asked Rat, holing her index finger up in front of his dazed face.

"Un."   He replied blearily.

"Now?"  She asked, putting her middle finger up to join the first one.

"Two." 

"Now?"  She asked with three fingers up

"Free."

"Now?"  With four fingers.

"um…many?"  Rat hazarded a guess, and pulled himself up straighter.

"Go to sleep."  Kel sighed, pushing him down.   "Your brain's jarred."

And he did just that. 

Kel moved back over to her corner, and turned to Joren, who was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. 

There was a pause.

"So, what do we do now?" Kel asked, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I said earlier, I don't know."  Joren answered, through gritted teeth.

There came a low chuckle from the gloomy shadows outside their dank cell.

"You, my friends, do nothing."  The Captain walked forwards, the dingy light casting almost eerie shadows across the Captain's plump face.  "I will be delivering you to the Lord Cranmoor shortly, for him to do with you what he will.  He seems to have been expecting you.  He certainly went to a lot of trouble, making sure that his men chased you all that way, and then getting me to pick you up."  The Captain's face held a podgy sneer.

Joren looked up now, hit with a sudden realisation of what had happened to them.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kel's head spring up with the same horrified, and angered expression.

"It was a trap."  She breathed.

The Captain regarded her as if she were something unpleasant which he had found on the bottom of his shoe.

"It was indeed.  Took you long enough to figure it out."  He said.

"Those men chasing us, they were Cranmoor's men.  They just wanted to get us onto his land so that we could be legally arrested for trespassing."  Kel continued.  The Captain nodded happily.  

"Baron Cranmoor's a big man, he'll pay me well for this." The Captain's smile looked almost predatory in the dull light.  Kel looked away in disgust.   

"What an interesting insight into the Scanran justice system."  Joren muttered.  "Next time I get arrested in this country, I'll remember to bring a big bag of money with me for bribes and I'll be out in an hour."

The Captain turned to sneer at him.  "We've all got to eat, the same as you nobles."  He said.  "Except commoners like myself haven't been brought up with silver spoons in our mouths."  He got no response, so he spoke again.  "And I thought you were Scanran.  Most nobles know how our system works."  He sniffed and Kel stiffened.  Captain Platellus obviously didn't know that they were Tortallan, so maybe this Baron Cranmoor didn't know either.  Maybe he had another reason for wanting to arrest them.  

"Why are you down here then?"  Joren drawled, indicating the grimy room and clammy cell with a sweep of his arm.

The Captain straightened, brushing some invisible lint off the shoulder of his griffin-feather-trimmed coat.

"I'm just here to see that all's well, check that no bars have rusted, check that you lot have got enough food to keep you going for a day."

"To gloat you mean."  Everyone turned to look at Rat, who had spoken.  The noise had woken him up, and he seemed very different from the dazed, confused Rat of a few hours ago.  His face was bright beneath the muck, and he had propped himself against the wall.  His face was leaning on his fist, and his elbow on his left knee.  He kept his defiant gaze trained on Platellus.  The Captain grinned.

"Well, partly."  He admitted, "But...I was also wondering."

"What?"  Joren spoke curtly.  The captain inched closer to the bars, and leant forward eagerly.  When he spoke, it was with an air of secrecy.  

"I was wondering…what exactly you'd all done to get the Cranmoors after you?  They come from a powerful tribe, and…well, they're second only to the King's family.  You must have done something really big for them to go to all this trouble."

He was practically pushing his face through the bars now, his face contorted with an expression of greedy eagerness for gossip.  There was a pause.

"We don't know what we've done."  Kel replied blankly.  The Captains face fell.  He stepped back looking angry, and opened his mouth to speak, when-

*clunk*

The Captain crumpled on the floor, revealing a tall, smiling figure who had been standing behind him.  The atmosphere immediately grew lighter.

That's the third time today, Joren thought.  It could be a new trend.

"Keita."  Rat breathed, edging towards the bars.

"I hope you've come to get us out of here."  Kel said, grinning.

"Of course."  Keita smiled back, already producing a slender leather packet which she handed to Rat, who grabbed it lovingly.  "But, we may have a few problems."

Her gaze was dark as she turned to look at Joren.  

"What sort of problems?"  he asked, his voice low.  Keita winced, and looked back at Rat, who had produced several rods of metal, in various shapes and sizes, from the packet, and was selecting a few.

"You'll see."  She said.

*****

Yup, there's been another plot change.  A plot to me is like the pieces of a thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle.  I jam a pieces together aimlessly, and hack bits off to make them fit.  

I don't work well with plots, as you can see.

When I was reading back over my story, I realised how utterly ridiculous some of it is, and how half of it really doesn't even fit together. So I've decided that I'm just going to have a little random fun, and hope that the plotline which I'd worked out will hold up.

I've been told by a reliable source that this chapter is very complicated.  If you can't understand it, review and tell me, as an extra warning for me not to get my plot lines tangled up in the future.

**Let me rest in peace/Ellie** :  For heavens sake woman, will you STOP sending me pointless reviews.  You can take the piss out of me at school.  Do not defile the good art of reviewing, and pollute the pretty reviews section.

**CrystalLili**: Two whole reviews.  I feel loved.  I hope I explained in this chapter about why Joren didn't recognise her.  She was covered in crap and feathers at the time, so the dress was probably a bit dead.  Thanks for both reviews, they really helped me with this chapter.  The advice was great.

**Drowning Rooster**:  Um, thank you for the review and the compliment.  I've read one book by l j smith.  Do you recommend them?

**Nawat Crow**: UPDAAAATTTEEEE!!  Whew, got that out of my system.  Pretty reviews as always!!  Thank you!!

**Erialis**: thank you for the review.

**Rubber Duck**:  Thanks for the positive vibes!

**Sabrina**:  Well, Kel knows now that Joren is Ralph, but I didn't go into her feelings too much in this chapter.  Thanks for the review!

**la dame noire**:  Well, a little bit of grovelling goes a long way, my mum always says.

**Pietersite**:  Look!! I updated!!  Now you have to!!!  And you're forgiven.  J

I promised to dedicate this chapter to Ellie, Megsee, jESSIE, Relle, M.K and Sammydoo, because this story is as plotless as they are!  Also to Pietersite for her pretty glares. 


	15. Chapter 15: The eating of towels

This chapter is for Puritan Pam from my strange little poem, banana boy, pumpkin girl, and all the others I've invented, as well as Sammy's bisexual horse, and the Harry Potter 3 movie.  And to my 'high pitched nasally voice' which I wish people would stop going on about!  My voice is not nasally! 

Chapter 15 

There was silence.  Well, almost silence.  Just audible, were the sounds of thin cotton brushing the damp, stone walls of the primitive air vent which led out of the dungeons under the watch house.

There came a small snuffle from the depths of the gloom.  Some water dripped off the ceiling, landing with a slightly sinister plop.

Then, the sound of several very…_penetrative_ sniffs, each louder than the last.  A cough came, and then a pause.  A very awkward, long pause, broken by a little moan, and followed by a louder one.

Someone hissed, and the moaning stopped. 

Almost silence again.  Then…

_Aatishoo…_, Rat sneezed, showering Joren's backside with droplets.

"_Rat_!" came the exasperated, pointlessly loud whispers from Keita and Kel, who were up front.

"We told you to keep the noise down Rodent."  Joren growled.

Rat snuffled, fumbled, and blew his nose, emitting a loud parping sound.

The others groaned in disgust, and edged further forwards, to get away from him.

They were in a line, Kieta, then Kel, then Joren, and then Rat, all on their hands and knees, trammelling through a labyrinth of underground air vents which, according to Keita and her map anyway, spread out to the furthest corners of the city.  Rat had pointed out that it defeated the purpose to have an air vent which circulated air underground.  The others had ignored him.

The only light came from the grimy lantern which Keita was at this moment holding up, enabling her to scan her yellowing map for the thirteenth time.

"I'm sorry."  Rat mumbled, his voice thick "It's the mould.  I'm allergic."  Unfortunately, after half an hour of crawling in the dark, they were all slightly uptight.  Joren more so than the other two, because he had to put up with Rat bumping into him every time they stopped suddenly.  Joren himself had taken exquisite care to make sure that his head didn't bump into Kel's…well, backside.  That was the last thing he wanted. 

"Could you be allergic slightly further away from me."  He snapped at Rat, and, seeing that it was going to be a long wait, edged himself into a kneeling position, which he could just about manage if he bent his head forwards.  "I'm getting sprayed."

Joren was grateful when Rat made no reply. 

Keita continued to pour over the map, squinting her eyes to follow the spindly brown lines which marked the tunnels they were currently traversing.  So absorbed was she, that she nearly didn't hear Rat's sudden snigger.

Everyone kept silent, realising Rat's mischievous mood, and knowing that to mention the snigger would only goad him on.

Rat sniggered again, slightly louder this time.

Silence again.  Kel nudged Keita's leg.  Keita swung her head around to look back; she could just about make out Kel's face in the dim shadows which seemed to suck in everything beyond that.

"Are you nearly done?"  Kel asked in an urgent whisper, which was nevertheless, quite quiet.  She jerked her head back to indicate Rat, who was now emitting more sniggers.

Keita nodded, but creased her brow.

"It's odd."  She muttered, "But he normally knows that there's a time for jokes, and a time for work.  He's acting odd."

Kel felt a weight sink down in her stomach as she remembered the drink which Rat had eagerly guzzled down.

"The Captain gave him something to drink."  She whispered, "Maybe we should get a healer to look him over when we get out."

Keita's eyebrows shot up, and she nodded and turned back to the map, clearly searching as fast as she could, and muttering to herself whilst she did so.  She didn't hear Joren's morbid mutter of

"_If_ we get out."

Kel sighed, and settled down with her legs crossed.  She had to bend her neck slightly, and winced as it gave a slight click. 

There was another awkward pause of a few seconds before the sound of Keita folding up her map reached their ears. 

"Let's move."  She whispered.

They continued to crawl, with sniggers from Rat, growls from Joren, and the occasional exasperated whisper from Kel, who had bumped her head ten times in total, and was developing a migraine.  It was a relief to them all when, after another twenty minutes of crawling through the damp tunnels, Keita finally whispered that the ladder which would lead them to their destination, was directly ahead.

The tunnel ended suddenly, with a sharp, 90° turn upwards.  There was only space for one of them to stand up at a time, so Keita began to ascend immediately, praying that the rusty rungs wouldn't give out.

There was no talking for a while, and no sound except for the clinking of their boots against the ladder.  It wasn't that they needed to save their breath for climbing – they were all extremely healthy individuals, if slightly battered.  The problem was that there was nothing _to_ say.  The situation they were in was pretty morbid.  They had been discovered, (which had really been expected all along) and were still expected to escape with most of their limbs, and continue their mission.  To aid them they had Rat's strange shape-shifting talent (no one could tell whether his hair was its customary pink today, it was hidden beneath all the grime), Kel's fighting talents, Joren's slightly scary talents, and Keita's…well, ability to be Keita.  There was little room for small talk, as it was pointless to discuss clothes (theirs being slightly smelly) and being underground, there was no weather to make conversation of.

They were all glad when they reached the top.

The top was actually a room that was little bigger than the tunnel they had just climbed.  It smelt the way a shirt smells when its been damp for too long.

"Shang?"  Joren muttered thickly, trying to talk and overcome the smell of themselves and the room combined at the same time.

"What?" 

"You said there'd be problems."  Joren muttered again.  In the corner, Rat started to whistle tunelessly, which made backdrop of silence seem even more eerie.

Something suddenly hit him on the head.  Rat too, squealed from his corner, presumably having been hit as well, and Joren pulled the heap of black and white cloth off in time to see Keita light a match, flaring up her evil smirk. 

"This is where they start, pretty boy."

Ten minutes later, and Joren would happily have punched someone very, _very_ hard.  As it was, he never ever wanted to repeat this incident ever again in his life.

"I am dressed in this ridiculous robe, _why_?"

He had gotten off lightly actually, refusing to wear anything but the black outer cloak, which was the mark of a priestess.  Rat had been bundled up in the full outfit, but he still stood there, swaying happily, and conversing with the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his face.  Joren winced as he looked at him.

Keita's tone was expressionless, but her face held some gleam of suppressed triumph.

"We're in the woman's baths Joren."  She explained patiently yet again.  "You and Rat are going to be noticed, unless you're dressed as someone inconspicuous, who is never bothered."

"And of course, we couldn't have taken another tunnel and come out somewhere else, could we?  Because all of the other tunnels had caved in, or the ladders were broken, or they were infested with hordes of carnivorous hamsters."

"Yes, yes, no."  Keita replied patiently, handing the grubby candle she was holding to Kel.  She crossed silently to the door, and stuck her head out.

"Not many people."  She muttered, "Come on.  Just stay behind Kel and me. And bend down a little so they think you're hunchbacked instead of abnormally large."

Joren refused to deign that comment with a reply as they crept out.

As they got closer and closer to the centre of the complex there seemed to be more and more women.  Grimy women, clean women, large women with towels wrapped around them, so that the rolls of fat spilled over the top, skinny women who wandered around with other skinny women, discussing clothes, muscular women with arms which looked as if they kneaded bread and pounded washing clean every day, frail little girls who ran around squealing and splashing each other with water. 

Kel and Keita received a few glances and raised eyebrows, but from the state of their clothes, most people could understand why they had come to the baths.  Joren and Rat, dressed as Priestesses, were largely ignored.  They passed a few other sweeping black-and-white robed figures along the way, but each of them kept their gazes fixed firmly ahead beneath their shady hoods, never glancing at their over-large 'sisters'. 

Things seemed to be going, Kel considered, quite well.  They could be much worse.  If anything, she wished that she could stay here for longer, and have a real bath.  This made her wonder where exactly they were going.  They wouldn't be safe at the palace for too long – no more than a few days.  And the Captain was sure to be coming round by now, and sending out men to search for them.

Kel was about to nudge Keita and enquire about this matter, when there came a squawk from behind them.

A tall, muscular woman, clothed only in a sort of smock, which seemed to be the equivalent to underwear, was pointing an accusatory, trembling, purplish finger at Rat.  Above the neck frill, a surprisingly pretty face glared with a force that may even have stopped Neal in his tracks.

Kel, noting Keita's horrified look, turned slowly to look at Rat.  He was a mess; his hood had been pushed back, revealing pink-streaked hair which was in tetters.  He was grinning happily around, and chewing a damp, grungy blue towel. 

"There's a man in here!  And he's eating my towel!"  The woman shrieked into the silence which had fallen.  Other women wasted no time in adding their own cries.

"Call the watch!"

"There's a _madman_!"

"He attacked a woman!"

"He's got a crossbow!"

There was a huge flurry of activity.  Women were skidding over the wet floor in all directions, screaming, yelling.  And in the midst of it all, stood Rat, chewing happily on his towel.

Joren was the first to recover.  He slung Rat onto his back, towel and all, and nudged Keita and Kel to start moving.

"We have to get out of here _now_" He said urgently, "The watch will be on their way."

They moved fast, slewing through puddles and stumbling over deserted towels which Joren eyed thoughtfully.

The street was just as crowded as the baths when they emerged, breathless and shaken.  Keita panted for a few seconds, looking frantically around, before recognising the area.

"This way."  She said, setting off down the street at a jog.  Kel and Joren glanced wearily at each other and followed her, Rat still bouncing on Joren's shoulders with every step, and emitting the occasional giggle.

"I got a man who owes me a favour to sell me a couple of tickets on a ship heading to the Yamani Isles for half price."  Keita panted, keeping up her long, loping jog.  "The ship should be waiting for us at the docks."

It seemed like a sensible idea to Kel, but clearly not to Joren. 

"Why aren't we…heading back to Tortall?"  He panted, his words coming out in laboured drags.

"We still have a mission to finish."  Keita replied stoically, only slightly winded, "Save your breath for running."

Joren ground his teeth together but said no more. 

It took them no longer than 15 minutes to reach the docks (they had to stop once in order to allow Rat to throw up bits of towel), and once they arrived, the _Wisterblossom_ was fairly easy to find.  It looked just as motley as they'd expected on the outside, but inside it was clean and mould-free, which was more than could be said for the places Kel had recently been.  If it did have a few strange hidden compartments from which were emerging odd smells, no one said anything.  

Keita stopped the first man they found on board.

"We need a healer."  She stated, gesturing to Rat who was trying to see if he could make his finger go in through his nose, and out through his eye socket.  "_Urgently_." 

The man led them to a small, shabby cabin at the back of the large ship.  Keita rapped at the door, and it opened to reveal a weather worn, tanned man in his forties.    He took one look at Rat, and gestured towards the bed in the corner.

They trooped in as the man hurriedly snapped on a pair of thin gloves.  He began to fire questions at them.

"I take it you are travelling with the ship?" 

Keita nodded.  The man grimaced, and rapped Rat on the head.

"Say aah."  He told him.

"Aaaahhh."  Rat responded solemnly, allowing the man to peer down his throat.

"He's inflamed.  And burning.  " The man sighed.  "I try not to use my magic too much.  We get so many injuries, and I'm the only healer on board – but I don't think I have a choice."

The others watched in silence as pale orange fire engulfed Rat, who looked around in bewilderment.

The healer's eyes were wide and frightened as he stepped back, and the fire faded.  He walked briskly over to a small cupboard, and wrenched the door open, searching frantically through the shelves.

"He has the Alobe virus."  He shot over his shoulder, still searching.  "It works fast and hard.  Lucky for you it's easily cured, if it is spotted in time."

"That looks like it'd be pretty hard to miss."  Kel commented, indicating Rat, who was gazing around him in awe, and squelching his finger in his ear.

"You'd be surprised, the healer replied, "at the number of people for whom this type of behaviour would be considered normal. Aha!"  He held up the fruit of his search.  A tiny bottle filled with water, in which floated an even smaller bottle, in which was a tiny amount of dark green liquid.

The healer pulled a thin rod out of his pocket, and walked over to Rat, after carefully dipping the rod into the green mixture.  He asked Rat to hold his mouth open again, and lifted the rod up, with his leather apron held under it.

"One drop should do it."  He muttered, watching sharply as a single drop fell from the rod into Rat's gaping mouth.  The healer quickly moved the rod back over his apron, where two more globules fell and sizzled on his apron.  He put the bottle away quickly, but Rat still sat on the bed, looking no different.

"What exactly…is supposed to happen?"  Kel ventured after a few seconds.

"Give it time" The healer replied.  "Four…three…two…one."

Rat fell on his side with a whumph, clearly out cold.  The healer nodded in satisfaction.

"I'll keep him here over night, but he should be fine by morning.  You'd better leave now, I'm sure there will be more people here soon, all vying for my attention."

He hustled them out of his cabin, with the promise that they could return for Rat at any time the next morning.  Outside, Kel, Keita and Joren stood and looked at each other.

"We'd better find where we're sleeping."  Keita said finally, turning to go.  Kel followed her silently, but Joren moved to the side of the ship and slouched down against it, to tired to move. 

"I'll just die quietly over here."  He muttered.  No one noticed.  He sighed contentedly and promptly fell asleep.

I just said I could write, I never said I could write well, so if your disappointed review and tell me. J  I'm _that_ desperate.

I did the best I could, but I'm still convinced I can do better.  With all my exams though, quite frankly, I couldn't be bothered.  At least I'm being honest.

If you do by any chance feel like checking out what I feel is my better work, then head to fictionpress.com and look my up under the same pen name.  I'm working on about three things at the moment which I'm hoping will be added there soon.

Alternatively, if you're feeling incredibly bored one day, you can check out livejournal.com where my user name is rowana, and where I update my regular little journal, and put little links to cute stuff and chapters and you can leave comments and so on about my current obsessions. 

I would like to impress upon all readers exactly what could be the consequences of not reviewing.  Think about it, your review could be the thing which changes my view on the world.  Your review could give me that sudden mad burst of inspiration to keep going with this story, which is starting to lag.  Not reviewing could push me over the edge…into the bottomless pit of insanity.  Have a nice day.J

Pietersite :  I feel so loved!  gives Pietersite a big hug until Pietersite starts to choke.  Steps away and looks sheepish But you are going to update soon?  Right??  _Right???_

MysticMoonEmpress :  Joren doesn't know, but Kel knows, yes, you're right.  However, in this chapter, what with Rat being poisoned and Joren being dressed up as a Priestess, Kel hasn't had much time to process all this.

Ossini:  I didn't take _that_ long with my update.  Heh.  looks at calendar heh, oops?

la dame noire :  Bien means good in French.  Ton review est tres bien.  Don't know what review is in French, and my computer can't do the pretty accents, so I'll leave it at that.  And I think I'm going to have to grovel yet again in that case for _this_ late update.  How long has it been?  A month or so?

Nawat Crow:  Sammy!  You're not meant to _cheer_ Ellie on! And why are you still not updating?  whinges pitifully.  And thank you for the lovely comments as usual.  J  And you're right, Maroon5 totally rocks.  I still can't seem to get hold of their latest single though!  V. annoying.  How's your bisexual horse?

lfk214:  Heh, thanks.  The song was actually one I used to have to sing during long car journeys.

Imperfectionist ;D:  You're too kind, you're making me blush!  And I loved your latest chapter, I'm sort of torn between wanting to know the ending, and wanting it to never end! 

Lynsi:  Oh yes, GCSEs are still a pain in the ass.  Lol, thank you for the great advice, I will cherish it.  And shh about Rat and Keita!  You're giving what little plot I do have away!

CrystalLili:  Heh, I knew you hadn't forgotten me!  And you pointed up my mistake!   I was reading the chapter over once I'd posted it to check that all the graphics had come through, and I noticed this, you weren't meant to see!  But thank you so much for your review, you can't imagine how much I appreciate them.

Mango Sam:  Wow, I'm flattered, thank you.

Crowdove:  Aheh, plot?  What plot?  Lol, thanks for the review.

Living People:  Short, yet sweet.  I like.  Thankee.

Mia:  Thank you.  Again, short but sweet.

Drowning Rooster:  I'd love to read your lj smith fanfic, just as soon as I finish revising!  And thank you for the review!

lil-saturn-goddess:  Lol, thank you.

Again, thank you to anyone and everyone who reviews, or even takes the time to read my stories.

--Rowana


	16. Chapter 16: Filler

  


Come now viz me, follow me into ze depths of ze imagination vere even ze bravest vanderer on ze most incredible qvest does fear to tread…

Just getting into the mood. Good day gentle readers, feel like another chapter? Oh good. Chapter sixteen is dedicated to any and all who dare to venture here.

Chapter 16

_The morning sun_

_Shines brightly down_

_And Springtime dons_

_Her flowered gown_

The verse sprang to mind when Kel opened her eyes and gazed blearily up, as a sunflower was thrust in her face. She sneezed.

"Am I dead yet?" She asked thickly, attempting to push herself up with arms which wouldn't support her.

"Sadly for you my dear, no." A familiar chirpy voice proclaimed, grabbing both her hands and heaving her up. Kel forced her eyes to fight the glare of the sun and open.

"Rat?" She asked. He twirled in a full circle, sunflower in hand.

"Fully healed, and ready to continue our ever exciting adventure." Kel lurched backwards a few steps, and tripped across someone's feet. Angry cursing emerged from the closest few bundled up bodies as she landed on a few of them.

"Sorry, pardon me, lovely morning, sorry." Kel muttered to various people wearing looks of varying irritation on their faces as she tried to get up again. It seemed that no one else wanted to face the sunlight so early though, because when Kel finally got up and across onto a clear part of deck, with some help from Rat, she looked across, and saw hundreds of people, all lying down on the inner part of the massive deck, away from the sides, and all fast asleep. Some people were huddled together for warmth, because for all the sunlight there was a harsh wind whipping Kel's hair around. She made a note to borrow Rat's sharp knife later - now that her disguise was no longer needed, but stuffed the hair down the back of her grubby, tattered, feather covered dress for now.

Turning, she looked at the other side of the deck now. The sides of the ship were strangely high, but then this deck seemed to be strangely close to the water. Looking up she could see the railings of two more decks, seeming to stretch up into the sky. Keita hadn't been kidding when she'd called the ship eccentric. Against the tall sides of this deck were stalls, with bleary-eyed people setting out fruits, sweets, advertisements. It was like a market.

Rat was watching her with a funny expression on his face.

"Never seen a town-ship up close before, have you? I take it you didn't get much time to take it in last night." Seeing Kel's puzzled, only half awake look, he explained. "The whole ship is like a town really. It's an invention from a country somewhere in the west, where I understand they're regularly flooded. Here on the lower deck you get the basic market, and the people who can't afford a room sleep on the deck here. Middle deck, you get a few more specific shops, a café, but mostly rooms. Small but comfy, and nice quiet residential areas. Top deck, you get the nobbs. The boudoirs, the caviar, the luxurious silken sheets. Good, eh?"

To this Kel responded with a bleary nod.

Rat raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you need some breakfast. Come on, let's find the others." He took hold of her hand and began to drag her along. She tripped on a loose floorboard, and lay on the deck, too exhausted to even try to get up. Rat surveyed her sprawled form.

"On second thought, you stay here, _I'll _go find the others, and bring them back here."

She groaned a response. Rat patted her head sympathetically and left.

Kel examined the grain of the wood on the deck.

It could be worse, she thought. At least I don't have to look at the sunshine now. At least I have time to think.

But that was the trouble. She didn't want to think. Because if she thought, it would mean thinking about everything. And there were certain things which she didn't want to reflect upon. Certain people specifically. She sighed. She'd have to sort through it sooner or later. Now was as good a time as any.

For a start, she didn't think that Joren knew that she was Ella. He hadn't been giving her the same assessing glances she'd been shooting at him recently. The dress was unrecognisable, she'd realised that. There was no reason for him not to believe the story Rat had fed to the Captain back in the Watch House.

What was really irking her now was why he'd even approached her in the first place – back at the palace, when that irritating Steven of Cranmoor had been bothering her.

He was playing with me, she thought coldly. I bet he's done it with a hundred girls.

This thought comforted her for some reason. It…it gave her a label - it told her what Joren was, and that meant that she could put him safely at the back of her mind in a little box where he belonged. If he was just a stupid player, there was no need for her to think about him any more. All she had to do was avoid him. She wouldn't even have to sleep in the same bed as him anymore.

Her mind drifted back to ball, when she'd been surprised with the knowledge that Joren had agreed to duel with someone for a kiss from herself. Ridiculous, her mind protested, he acted like an idiot!

_He duelled for you. He was brave_, another irritating little voice whispered.

Because someone forced him to, her rational half snapped back.

_Brave,_ the other part insisted, _courageous and clever._

Courageous! The other half gasped, livid. Clever! How can betting on a duel with a kiss from me be clever!?

There was no answer. A strange sort of hollow silence echoed where she'd expected the other voice's brief reply to be.

A sunflower was suddenly stuck under her nose. Kel looked at it in surprise. It must be a new trend, she reasoned, to go around sticking sunflowers under people's noses.

She pushed the sunflower away and rolled onto her back. Gazing down at her was one of the oddest, whitest, black-haired heads she's ever seen. Deep purple circles formed hollows under the figure's eyes. And he had fangs. Fangs.

Kel backed away, managing to restrain a yelp as the thought hit her brain.

"Goot morning." The figure said cheerfully. "And how is it you are feelink today, as I believe zey say in zese parts. You didn't show any sign of movink vhen your friend levt you, so I thought I should check."

"You come from different parts?" Kel queried, cautiously.

"Ah, yes. Vhere I come from, in ze mornink, ve say 'Ze still black bat in ze night may catch many moths movink at fast speeds.'"

Kel blinked.

"Zat is ze literal translation of course. Generally, it means 'Goot mornink'"

"Ah." Kel said, still staring at the glinting fangs.

The figure grinned. The effect was disturbing.

"You appear to be slightly…discomforted. Zis often appears to be ze case vhen people first see me. Vhen you get to know me though, I'm sure you vill find me to be a most jolly chap."

Kel suddenly had a forceful image of Owen when he'd not slept for a week.

"I'm sure I will." Kel said, remembering her manners. He held out a hand to pull her up. The pointed fingertips dug into her palms.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot my good manners. My name is Arlin Kornel."

"I am Keladry of Mindelan." Kel smiled (in a somewhat strained way, it must be admitted). She searched her brain for small talk, whilst praying that Rat would hurry up.

"Er…where exactly are you from, sir?" She asked, dusting herself down. Arlin took her arm and led her over to a stall at the side of the ship – a flower stall, with a particularly bright array of sunflowers. He appeared flustered.

"Oh no, I'm no vun's sir." He said, blushing, as he dusted off a stool and indicated for her to sit. "I'm just a wanderer viz a liking for flowers."

"They're very beautiful." Kel found herself on safe ground. She was determined not to repeat the mistake she'd made when she'd first seen Tkaa the Basilisk, and hadn't been able to stop gawping.

Arlin bent over a small tub, fussing with the petals and the earth.

"My sunflowers? Yes, zey are highly prized vhere I come from. Ve see ze sun so little zere zat it is nice to have a reminder of it close by. Sadly, zese beauties do not grow vell in zat climate. Zey need a goot stable soil and plenty of sunshine." He nodded and continued to fuss over the buckets of flowers.

Kel thought back to the tales her siblings had told her when she was young, of zombies and stormwings and…

"I'm sure you take good care of them then." She said, pushing her thoughts back.

"Oh yes, yes, zese flowers, zey are my babies." He grinned again. Kel smiled slightly better this time. "I am constantly vatching zem." He continued, "But it does get borink at times."

"What do you do then?" Kel was feeling more certain now.

"Oh, I just observe people instead. But it seems to make zem uncomfortable, so I haf to be discreet. Vould you believe, last veek, vhen I vas boarding the ship, a man ran avay from me screaming 'Ampire! Ampire!' Arlin turned his thoughtful gaze on Kel.

"Imagine that." She said weakly.

"Yes, and do you know vot happened next? Vell, other people started to look, and zey started yellink ze strangest things. Vun of zem even shouted out 'Blood sucker'." He paused. "Now vot do you suppose he meant by that?"

Kel stopped. She was trapped. She could only see one way out. There was a heavy pause before she finally spoke.

"Erm…he was probably referring to the…"

Arlin raised an eyebrow. Kel mumbled on.

"…the, mythical creature…the vampire."

Arlin stared at her for a minute, before grinning, more widely than ever. Then, he reached his hand up, and pulled his fangs out, leaving simple, normal, teeth in their place.

Kel stared. And stared.

"Vould you believe." Arlin said. "Zat everyvun else to whom I haf asked zat qvestion mysteriously developed a cough?"

Kel felt like kicking herself for not thinking of trying that. She glanced at the translucent, gloopy film, which had only seconds ago been a pair of very sharp, pointy, fangs. Arlin gave her another smile and turned back to his flowers.

"I like to test ze people vith whom I talk. It is an ancient tradition amongst my people."

"Where exactly are you from?" Kel asked, still recovering.

"I told you. A country vhich does not see ze sun very often. A place vhere ve all haf pale skin and black hair. And long, boring vinter evenings vhen ve think of vays in vhich to haf a little fun vhen ve get out. You vouldn't believe ze number of people who haf met me who vill no longer leave ze house vizout garlic."

Kel nodded shakily, unable to think of anything else to say. She wished she were back home with a lance in her hand and Peachblossom's broad back underneath her. At least then she knew where, and whom, she was. There was none of this game playing, trickery. Vampires indeed! Still, she had a duty to the crown. And after this mission, she could be back to good old fashioned, commanding.

A hand clapped her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. It was Rat. Keita and Joren were yawning in the background.

"I see you've met my friend Arlin." He said, cheerily. "Did she pass?" He added to Arlin.

"Vith flying colours."

"I told you she was good, didn't I."

"And you are alvays right, Rat my friend."

"I think I need breakfast." Kel muttered.

"Coming right up." Rat took her arm and steered her towards Keita and Joren. "Ladies, gentleman, follow me." He set off happily, as the others stumbled along behind him. Arlin smiled, and gave Kel a wave. She waved groggily back, realising that she was clutching a sunflower.

"Oo was 'at?" Keita asked.

"Just a friend, just a friend. Oh look, there they are!" Rat strode along. A few more stalls were starting to open now. Inviting smells were wafting from a stall draped with clean white cloths. Keita sniffed the air longingly.

"Bread, now." She commanded, walking across to the stall and feeling around for money. The others followed her quite happily. Food is effective at ridding a person of their willpower.

They ended up buying two loaves, some pastries, and a muffin because Rat insisted. They stumbled along, eating, and looking for more food. They were just nearing a stall which Rat said sold hot chocolate, when Kel tripped. _Again._

She moaned as she looked up, praying that this time the person who helped her up would neither be a muffin and coffee crazed idiot, or a man who went around pretending to be a vampire to test people.

A perfectly ordinary looking man stared back at her. He had very green eyes. Three pairs of hands pulled her up from behind and Keita kindly dusted her shoulders off.

"Are you all right?" Asked the man with every appearance of concern.

"Fine, perfectly fine." Kel said. The man smiled happily back.

"Oh good. I would hate to have hurt anyone, even accidentally." He really did look perfectly normal. Well, perhaps his choice of clothes was a little eccentric. Kel liked black as much as the next person, but there was such a thing as going over the top. Apart from that though…

"I don't suppose many people care what I think, being a deranged bystander of society, but there you are. I refuse to be silenced."

_Oh crap._

"You _do_ seem to attract them", Joren muttered dryly from somewhere behind her. The man either didn't hear him, or ignored him completely.

"Erm…good for you." Kel muttered, at a loss for anything else to say.

"It's not actually. I happen to be regarded by the common masses as something of a rebel." He laughed nervously. "You know, I believe in pregnancy charms and the abolishing of the death penalty." Another nervous chuckle, "A true psychopath am I, but I also believe in freedom of speech, so most people would say I am truly cuckoo." He made a face to demonstrate.

Kel felt a mixture of amusement and pity twist in her gut. Either this man came form very strange parts, or he was just one of those people who naturally got it wrong. He was really conforming to _not conforming_ as it were. The kind who as a child had told people that he wet the bed and had expected them to laugh _with_ him, not at him.

"They have no idea." Keita said. The man beamed again, his goofy smile.

"Are you one of us then? I must say, when I first saw you, I thought there goes a woman who would understand, you know?"

Keita blinked.

"Oh dear." She glanced at what portion of the sky was visible, "That late? We must be going." She grabbed Rat and Kel's shoulder and propelled them firmly away. Joren followed, casting looks back at the figure who stood watching them.

"He's not stupid." Joren muttered, as the man turned sadly away, looking frustrated and brittle somehow. "He knows you want to get away from him."

Keita sighed.

"We need to get on, and we don't have time to be touchy feely about people. It is getting late anyway. I need more food."

Joren didn't answer. The group moved onwards, to hot chocolate and a comfy spot on deck.

It wasn't until half an hour later, after a few sips of Rat's bitter coffee, that Kel began to feel truly awake enough to ask questions.

"When were these things invented?" She asked Rat, gesturing to the busy mass of people thronging in front of them, picking from stall to stall. The three of them, (Joren having walked off), were lying on their backs on a sunny patch of deck, watching the clouds. Rat shrugged.

"I dunno. About fifty years ago I suppose. I'm amazed they haven't made it to Tortall yet. Although there aren't that many. Takes about fifty years to just build one. Useful things."

"And why are all the richer people on the top deck? Isn't it more dangerous?"

"This is a ship." Keita pointed out. "If it was to sink, they'd be the last ones to go."

"Plus they get a better view of the sky. And other people drowning, so that they die in happiness knowing that they're taking down a couple of hundred wretches with them." Rat chuckled. Kel considered.

"I think that if I was on a ship which was drowning, I'd like to go first, instead of having it all drawn out."

"Well the rest of society thinks the other way." Rat said sleepily, "Just goes to show what a deranged bystander you are." Keita elbowed him playfully.

"He wasn't really that strange." Kel said, in reference to the man who'd had a liking for black. "Just different."

"I'm sure he couldn't help it." Keita said sleepily, "I just hope we don't bump into him again over the next five days."

"Five?" Rat asked. Keita nodded.

"A regular holiday. Then, we're in Yaman and it's back to work."

Kel said nothing. She stared at the sky, remembering those green eyes, which seemed to have haunted the entire journey so far. Such familiar green eyes…

(A/N):

I was hoping to develop the story, but lo and behold, Arlin Kornel and the man-with-a-liking-for-black came out instead. This is therefore a filler chapter which I hope will give you gentle readers some much needed mirth.

If anyone does like the character of Arlin, please let me know, because I have a story which I am in two minds about posting on fictionpress, which contains a character similar to him. Constructive criticism always appreciated.

I'd like to thank the _deranged bystander to society_ who wrote a wonderful essay on the topic of life on fictionpress.com. I'm considering putting a link in my next chapter, although your essay probably wasn't meant to be amusing. As you can see, you've stayed in my head long after I read it.

--Rowana.

**VampiricEternity**: Thank you! Nice to hear from you.

**Sandalwoods:** Erm…wow, thanks. I don't know what to say. Look, I'm blushing now.

**MakaiTenshi: **Thanks to you as well. Hope you enjoy.

**Nolee of Stone Mountain:** Your review was brilliant, but you're only reading this because it has Joren in it! Wait, that's why I read stories. Oh well, can't blame you then. I think I'm in the time limit on updates glances nervously up at head. I mean, this isn't a real bomb or anything. Right? Right?!

Anyway, glad you liked the albino bear and thank you for the support. It is indeed annoying when people won't accept that Joren is special, and that his death is a silly little thing which I can flick away with the click of my fingers, this being the wonderful world of fanfiction. They should use their imaginations. Maybe a crocodile ate the chamber the day before his ordeal or something.

**Mystic Moon Empress**: Thank you, enjoy!

**Mustang Gal**: I cower in the face of such enthusiasm. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Sammy!!!!!!:** I still haven't replied to your email. I should be donked on the head. I promise, that as soon as I finished uploading this, I will email you.

**Crowdove**: Well, there is this vague thing to do with green eyes…but anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**CrystalLili**: blinks I am too young and naïve to write anything like that. My friends would never stop laughing if I did. I know, my writing is ruled by the views of others, whose isn't? And d'you know, I never even considered that the healer guy could molest Rat, as I don't really work with slash. But he seems fine so we'll assume nothing's been going on. glances over suspiciously to where Rat's taking a tea break

**Lil-saturn-goddess:** Um, thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Pop:** You cut your tongue? Ouch. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Mango Sam:** Thank you! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and I'm glad you and your friend like it. I'd be nowhere without you guys.

**Andi de Tarauger**: Nice name. You'll have to wait to know what Keita wants to ask Kel. It seems to have been put on hold what with all the running, and the weird people our brave adventurers keep bumping into. I'm sure it'll resurface later though. I like Joren and Rat too. They're both very funny in very different ways. I think there's a side to Rat which we haven't seen yet though. I hope this chapter answered your questions, and thank you sincerely for this review. I love it when people seem to have thought about the story first.

**Kyrilliz**: You've changed your name, Pietersite my friend? And yes, you did choke; I have a hug like a boa constrictor. Nice update of Nightmare's appeal by the way. And it is now your turn to update again. smug grin

**Stee Parker**: We-el, I suppose you're forgiven. And thank you for the lovely comments. I hope you actually get the chance to read this.

**Imperfectionist ;D:** You most certainly are not losing your touch! The very idea. You are doing brilliantly my good person. Have you noticed a strange increase in J/K authors recently by the way? 'Tis strange, but I'm sure I've seen more around. Sulia Serafine will be finished soon on her great epic sobs and then we'll have lost a great thing. Ah well, all good things come to an end. Keep writing!

**Lynsi:** splutters If I were insane I would do much worse than eat towels I think! Do you think eating towels isn't insane? Any experiences you'd like to share? Lol, ignore me, I'm kidding. I loved your review, it made me laugh.

**oceanspike**: I thought that Rat was high too at first, but it soon emerged that not even Rat would eat a towel.

**Nawat Crow**: Or Sammy again. Lol, thankee. Poor bisexual horsee! Send him my love.

**Rubber Duck**: D'you know, last year I sewed a fluffy toy in the shape of a rubber duck for my textiles project. Your review made me want to cuddle it. Hold on, my friend tells me I'm being weird so forget what I just wrote, as I can't reach the delete button, and let's start again.

Thank you for the review! I agree completely, and as long as my writing is continually improving, I'm one happy duckie. And thank you again, you know, your review is really good. You're saying such good things it's almost scary. And I'd love to review your fic! I'll go do that now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Unexpected Revelations

  
  
__

This chapter is for oceanspike who suggested that Arlin's accent was Swedish. I'm sobbing now. Vampires? Romania? Come on, please don't tell me no one knows their vampire mythology here!

Chapter 17

Joren sipped his unidentifiable, menacingly fizzing alcoholic beverage of his choice with his head down and his eyes up, scanning the room over the rim of his glass. Two men, sitting further down the bar, were the focus of most of the attention. They were wearing black. Not that black wasn't a perfectly acceptable, and even preferable colour to Joren…it was the type of black they were wearing which made them stand out.

The inn that the two knights, Shang person and unknown commodity (Rat) were occupying was called the Royale Drum. Or it would, but the capital letters had one day proved to be too heavy for moth-eaten wood and the y had rusted, and so the inn's sign now bore the legend 'he o ale rum". Joren suspected that Rat had been misled by the sign into choosing this inn. It was, quite simply, the smelliest, dankest, shabbiest, shadiest place Joren had ever been in. Even in the Dancing Dove back at home you could slip in unnoticed and only find that half of the people were on dragonsalt. In 'he o ale rum', the people didn't even seem to need dragonsalt. It as if they had gone through the barrier of madness and depravation and had come out on the other side, into sobriety. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

The assorted mixture of people from all nations and places sat alternatively sipping, gulping, and downing their drinks, either in silence or by contributing to the low, silence-punctuated buzz of conversation which hung in the air along with a cloak of deep, heavy soberness. Everyone wore indistinct colours, like grey or navy, and if black was ever donned, it was only scruffy, well-worn, shabby black. These were the real assassins, spies, and thieves. Real assassins and thieves, the kind who were struggling to make a living, were not pretty orphaned girls, left on the doorstep of some evil abusive uncle, but who had nevertheless managed to grow up with spirit and who always had interesting hair-eye colour combinations and were ready to perform little tricks to shock and amaze, such as stealing people's underwear and then dangling it in front of them. (Real thieves and assassins would be offended at a suggestion that they did anything like this. They have strict codes by which this is firmly forbidden because thieves understand that once you've nicked someone's petty cash you don't add insult to injury by nicking their drawers and then expect them to guffaw heartily and offer you a job.)

The two men, sitting down the bar, were wearing black black. All sleek and shiny with edges and lots of archaic silver jewellery like rings with shiny skulls. Joren watched the short, skinny one out of the corner of his eye as he set his mug down. His pointy features, and basically rodent-like aura had led Joren to mentally nickname the man weasel. He was showing the sulky looking woman sitting next to him his shiny silver dagger. She was pouting. Weasel's companion was taller, and tubbier. He was focusing solely on his drink, his face buried in his mug so that only his shock of ginger hair and large ears could be seen. Joren nicknamed him pig. He was watching them because they looked more like they belonged in the dancing dove back at home. Flashy and loud. The other people clothed in indistinct shades of grey, similar to Joren's own, were also scrutinizing them. It was like studying two very stupid animals in a cage of wolves. The pathetic dagger was only attracting attention. Joren snorted into his drink. He'd probably bought it at a pawnshop.

"Excuse me." A plaintive voice came from the tubby one's direction. Joren turned to look at the two men outright, as did a few others. "Excuse me, but this drink tastes of horse piss. I'd like another." The man Joren had nicknamed pig was giving the forty-something year old barmaid a chubby glare. His voice was high-pitched, and strangely stuffy. Make that guinea pig then, Joren thought. A few more people were turning to look

The barmaid, a Yamani who consisted of a stout, strong body dressed in a long, old fashioned, stuffy black Tortallan-style dress with a surprisingly pretty face perched on top, turned around and glared at him.

"It's that or nothing. You can take it or leave it."

Guinea pig's chubby face pouted.

"It really does taste like horse piss. All I want is another drink, and we'll say no more about it."

"And you'd know what horse piss tastes like?" A few men abandoned a nearby tale and started edging closer as others began to look up, sensing a good brawl in the brewing.

"Maybe we should teach him." A small round of sniggers. Weasel was beginning to look nervous.

"Let's just leave it mate, right? C'mon. We'll find someplace and I'll _buy_ you a drink." He glanced around. The sulky-faced woman was watching the scene with an expression of almost carnivorous enjoyment.

"Oh don't leave, the fun's just getting started."

"Yeah hamster boy, we've hardly gotten to know each other yet."

Hamster boy. Joren considered. Not as good as guinea pig. The barmaid had moved away, she too knew a brawl coming on when she saw one. She was delicately removing some of the more expensive drinks from the shelves. When people have to work non-stop at killing and thieving and spying, they have to take out all their pent up frustration and anger on someone. There's no room for emotion in a job, not if you want it well done. And when there happens to be a convenient idiot sitting right there, willingly swimming towards the hook, well, it takes the kind of restraint most people in tough jobs don't have not to reel him in.

"Why don't we shake hands?"

It wasn't much in the way of a trigger-line, but it was enough. Punches would have been thrown had not a familiar figure stepped in the way.

"Come now, come now good ladz, ve are not vanting all of zis trouble."

Joren nearly groaned. What the hell was Rat's idiot strangely accented friend doing here? Didn't he keep sunflowers? Didn't he know that by stepping in he was risking being beaten to a pulp?

Except…Arlin's fake fangs were glinting in his mouth. People were eyeing them uneasily. The more intelligent members of the audience began to edge away. Arlin turned to the barmaid and slapped a coin down onto the counter.

"Give ze good fellow my usual drink, on me." She nodded warily. A few more people started to disperse. Arlin had clearly ruined the mood. A leather tankard of a mostly clear liquid was slammed onto the bar, in front of guinea pig. A few people glanced surreptitiously at it, as if half expecting it to be red. The coin was deftly scooped up. Guinea pig sniffed the drink uncertainly. He took a sip, shifting it in his mouth. The remaining people, seeing with some disappointment that it wasn't acid, went back to their drinks. Guinea pig swallowed it and gave a ponderous frown.

"It's just water." He said.

"Yes, full of minerals, drink it up." Arlin slapped him on the back and turned to look in Joren's direction, his eyes searching. "I need to have a chat viz my friend over there."

He straightened and stalked over, slowly. Guinea pig gave him a final dismissive glance before allowing Weasel to pull him outside.

"What do you want with me?" Joren asked, when they were close enough to speak without anyone eavesdropping.

"Not just you." Arlin jerked his head at a spot behind Joren. "Her too."

Joren swivelled on his stool. Walking down the rickety stairs, dressed in murky shades of brown, was a slightly harassed-looking Kel. She scanned the crowd and spotted them swiftly. Her pace increased and various people turned to look and then dismissed her as she headed towards them.

"She doesn't look too surprised to see me." Arlin observed in a low mutter. Joren shrugged, uncomfortably.

Kel picked her way between tables and slid onto the bar stool next to Joren. The barmaid glanced her way.

"Just some apple juice?" Kel asked. The barmaid nodded. Apple juice was not a drink to be laughed at around here. For the kind of people who inhabited The Royale Drum, going out on a job whilst drunk could mean disastrous consequences. Deadly consequences in most situations.

When the exchange of tankard and money had been made, Kel waited until the barmaid drifted further down the room before turning to her companions. She addressed Arlin first.

"Well?"

"Vell vhat?"

"Well, what're you doing here? Rat said-" She stopped and glanced around, before nudging her chair closer and lowering her voice. Joren restrained a snort. If someone wanted to eavesdrop, that was hardly going to stop them.

"Rat said you had something important to tell us."

Joren looked up from his drink at this.

"Us?"

Kel ignored him.

"Something very important, Rat said. Absolutely vital. So please don't dance around it."

Arlin smiled. Joren eyed his teeth.

"Could you remove the fangs?"

Arlin looked mock offended.

"Zese fangs are ze very essence of my reputation here, I'll haf you know."

"Arlin?" Kel asked.

"All right, all right, no dancink around. Very vell. I do haf something important to disclose."

"You don't even know who we are." Joren pointed out.

"Collectively, Two Tortallan knights, ze Shang-somezing and a certain friend of mine. All off on a vunderful adventure to save Tortall from destruction. Ratty vas very forthcoming after a cider or two."

"We're only collecting information. It's not exactly a case of the weight of the world resting on our shoulders." Joren said in a casual tone, having turned back to his drink. The tense position in which he held himself indicated other, more tense and cautious, feelings. Arlin shrugged.

"Oh, vell, you never know. Ze veight of the vorld often turns up in the oddest places. Do you vant to hear vhat I haf to say or not?"

There was a long pause. Joren suspected that the very friendly airiness of Arlin's tone covered something ugly and bitter, the same way in which leaves cover a trap of sharpened stakes. He didn't want to be the one to fall in it. He shrugged and gestured half-heartedly for Arlin to continue. Kel sat silently.

"Vell zen. I suggest that zat we move to a quieter spot."

Arlin turned and walked off and Joren picked up his drink and silently followed him, leaving Kel with no choice but to follow. The three of them threaded across two rooms that were full of people before finding one that was sufficiently quiet. They sat a small table in the space under a staircase and ignored the other groups of people who were also clearly having shady meetings with interesting persons.

"All right." Joren said, looking at his drink but addressing Arlin. "Now we're in a nice quiet place, why don't you continue?"

"Vith pleasure. Now vhat I haf to tell you must be kept quiet for various reasons. If it vas to get into ze wrong hands, ze consequences vould be…disastrous." Arlin looked at them both to make sure that the information had been absorbed, but both faces remained impassive. Stiff Tortallans, he thought, before continuing.

"A few veeks ago I received my first piece of information. A trustworthy acquaintance of mine mentioned, offhand, in another report, zat he had seen a person vearink an expensive cloakink spell enter a bar in ze slums of Corus, and sit for half an hour in deep discussion vith ze man whom my acvaintance vas trailing at the time. Vhen I received the information I thought nozink of it. Ze man who was being trailed was meetink many shady people regularly, if none who could afford to buy cloakink spells as expensive as the vun used. I kept my eye out, but didn't think more of it until ze man whom my friend vas following disappeared from the outside vorld, and met myself and my superior."

"You're working for someone?"

"My dear Keladry, much as I love the sound of your melodious voice, I vould prefer it if qvestions vere kept until ze end."

Kel leaned back and took a sip of her apple juice, never taking her narrowed eyes off Arlin.

"So, I came into contact vith zis man, and he agreed to tell us everything, as such people alvays do, in exchange for his freedom. He did take a little convincing, but he arrived at zis proposition in the end, as I knew he vould. So, ve sat down, and over a few mugs of cocoa and a nice bun, he talked and talked. Most of vhat he said ve already knew, but he did have vun startling piece of information to give to us." Arlin leaned forward, hoping to promote the air of utmost secrecy, as well as to increase the pause and drag the moment out. The information would sink in better that way. "He told us, vith ze nice girl playink ze harmonica in ze background, zat ze man vith whom he had been meeting vas a middle aged, rather handsome man. Blue eyes, black hair, trimmed beard. (Kel stiffened and froze) Bear in mind zat ze man spilling his guts vas from Scanra. He said that ze man vith whom he had been meetink vas a trusted official of ze king."

Kel began to shake her head slowly.

"You do realise what you're suggesting?" Joren asked glancing up at Arlin before looking back at his drink.

"Of course."

"And that it would be impossible for us to accept your word at this moment. We have no guarantee of you or of your trustworthiness."

"I know."

"So I'm assuming there's more?"

Arlin grinned.

"You are beink strangely open vith me Sir Joren, and yet I am gettink ze feelink zat you are hiding somethink."

Joren gave a strange small movement, somewhere between a shrug and a nod.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you. And do not change the subject."

Arlin wasn't sure whether he was joking or not.

"You exaggerate, I'm sure. However, if that is ze vay you vant it, I vill not press you. I value my neck. There is indeed more, I vould haf been disappointed if either of you had accepted vhat I am sayink at face value. Vhen an oath has been given to serve somevun, as you have given to your king, zat person should not be lightly doubted."

Arlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of expensive parchment. He unfolded it with quick, jerky movements, and then placed it on the table and slid it towards them. It read

_Sir Joren of Stounemountain and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan:_

_If you are reading this letter then my agent has located you, and has deemed you appropriate figures with whom to make contact. I hope that he has not judged unwisely. I will be frank._

_You were sent on a mission to collect information. Badly needed information, but not for the reasons which you believe. The people whom you were commanded to follow, Nadir Zenith, the former mistress to the Scanran king, a man whom we now know to be styling himself as Johan Smith, or Steven of Cranmoor, and two Yamani mages whose names are still unknown, were all people whom we began to notice early this year. They are all people who have been meeting regularly with the King, or with others working privately for him._

_Parliament, the council and myself had no knowledge of this until a few months ago when his majesty was betrayed by a man with whom he had been holding meetings after we arrested him on suspicion of another charge. He had no idea that the man whom he was meeting was the King, but his description proved enough to convince me to have the King himself followed by agents loyal to myself. It appears that the King has been working clandestinely in order to bring about shaky peace treaties with Scanra, and the Corinthian Empire far to the West, which has begun to eye Tortall hungrily, as you'll remember my telling you so in a history lesson not so many years ago. The Corinthians attacked before, a century ago, and we must not allow them to strike again. However, the various agents have discovered that his majesty has resorted to appalling methods to gain extra land and weapons with which to appease these enemies, and has already begun selling convict prisoners to Scanra as labour slaves in exchange for certain services, which he hopes to use to defeat our enemies before appeasements run out._

_That is part of the reason for which you were sent together out of the country on my orders, and with the King having no knowledge of your disappearance. Other agents have however, managed to gather information on most of these figures, and coupled with your data on the Scanran Lady Cupida _("Stupid name" Joren muttered)_ we now have all the proof we require, which is why my agent is making contact with you. The other reason for which you were sent out of the country was simply to get you out of the way, as I say quite bluntly. You are both fairly leading figures in Tortall and at court, and you would both have complicated things had you remained in Corus. We hoped that with your bad history you would keep each other busy and have any drastic reactions to this news well out of the country, giving us time to establish other connections and allies. Another agent assisted us in leading you away._

_The King has betrayed his family, most of whom now stand secretly with us, his morals and principles, his Kingdom, and his subjects. We must stop him before his conflicting agreements go too far and are discovered, and the Corinthian Emperor decides that Tortall would be a nice jewel to add to his treasure chest._

_There is to be a meeting in the lower part of Corus in two weeks time. An agent will be waiting for you by Balor's needle. Do try to look casual, and go where he takes you. The details will be given then._

_Sincerely_

_Baron Myles of Olau._

Kel, who had glanced at the bottom to read the name before starting the letter, finished and pushed the letter to Joren, who picked it up for a second scanning.

"The seals are real." She said. Arlin observed, with some admiration, that she was only a little pale, managing to contain the other signs of shock.

"Mmm hmm." Joren muttered, fingering them.

"But it's impossible."

Joren looked up.

"I agree. The seals are real but the letter could be forged. Before we left I saw no signs of any of what is mentioned."

"It is in his hand. And this is vhy ze war vith Scanra keeps dragging on, why it's taken us such a long time to realise vhat the King had done. After all, who really vatches what the King does in his spare time?" Arlin said.

"Everyone."

"Precisely. No one suspected the King of vorking secretly vith ze Scanrans because we all thought that, vell…he's ze king. They think they know vhere he is every second of ze day."

"He could have been forced to write it." Kel said, referring to Sir Myles.

"Can you see Sir Myles allowink anyone to force him to do anything unjustifiably treasonous?"

"It's still not enough." Kel said, quite calmly. "You can't just waltz in here with a letter and expect us to believe that you're working for Sir Myles and that there's a huge conspiracy going on and that the King is committing treason. What about Rat and Keita?"

"Technically, he's not actually committing treason as he is in fact ze King. Kel my dear, I myself do not haf all of the answers. Zat is vhy zis meeting has been arranged in two veeks time. I don't know how your king managed to keep it from the Bazhir for vun, but he did, and he has been doink so for a vhile. Rat should be breakink the news to your Shang friend around now."

"What nettles me is the way they just expect us to side with them. What exactly is his majesty doing that's so wrong? He hasn't been a terrible king so far. They've given us no real details, only vague events. We don't know exactly what this man said, we, sitting here, don't know anything for sure. And I'm supposing that at this meeting in Corus, if we try to back out, we'll probably be killed." Joren asked, lounging back in his chair, still re-reading the letter. Kel watched him with an odd look on her face. Many conservatives would probably have taken the opportunity to side against the King, for the many progressive changes which he had introduced. Then again, siding with Roald, the King's son, was probably a worse prospect for Joren. He was far more progressive than his father. She could understand where he was coming from though. The way the letter proclaimed different sides, made it seem a little childish when you thought about it.

"Probably." Arlin said, shrugging, "You vould be a liability. But I may be able to do something about ze details you are requesting. I haf vun last thing to show you. Come viz me."

He stood and began to walk away. Kel drained her drink and got to her feet, whilst Joren straightened and tucked the letter into his pocket.

They didn't walk far, and the cold air and deep purple night sky were crisply refreshing after the smoky bar. They wandered in silence, their breath steaming in the air, through a few nameless alleys until they came to what looked like a very large wooden shack.

Arlin knocked twice on the door and murmured

"Svordfish."

A small eye-height section of the door shot back, allowing a pair of searching brown eyes to peer through.

"Wossat you said mate?"

"Svordfish!"

"Not _Sword_fish?"

"Zat is vhat I said."

"Right…sure…sorry mate, no admittance, move along."

Kel stepped forward.

"_Sword_fish."

The guard eyed her.

"Well…all right then."

The eyehole shut, and the sound of bolts and keys being fumbled with came through the surprisingly well-made door.

"That was probably the worst guard I've ever seen."

Arlin shrugged.

"Ve don't have money for good guards and zis vun is new. I'm sure zey try zeir best. Just not very bright. And not too good at remembering faces."

The door swung open. The three of them tramped through, whilst the guard peered curiously at their faces. Arlin turned to him.

"My name is Mr Kornel."

The guard froze.

"You vill hand over ze _special_ key to me now."

The guard dropped a few keys in his haste to pick out the right one from his bunch and hold it out to Arlin, who took it and nodded pleasantly, before turning away. The guard visibly slouched with relief at this. Arlin grimaced inwardly. The man hadn't even asked for proof of his identity.

"Through here." Arlin said, jerking his head at one of the doors set along the corridor.

Kel noted that the interior seemed to be well made, with sturdy doors and walls. Arlin inserted the key smoothly into the lock, and turned it. It gave a small click before swinging open. Arlin stepped through the doorway, and the others followed him, leaving the door slightly ajar behind them.

There was only one door in this corridor, and it was set at the very end. Arlin opened it with a new key produced from his pocket, and they all walked through, trying to take everything in. Kel felt paranoid and cold.

The sight and smell that greeted them was terrible beyond describing. The entire cell was lit by a single oil lamp, high up in the corner of the room, which somehow only served to make the light dirtier. There were no windows, only a pile of blankets and rags on the floor, in the middle of which was curled up a man. A man encrusted with old blood, and mud, and other things which assaulted their noses and offended their eyes. There was no hole in the ground for a privy, no bucket either. Remembering what Neal had told her about contamination in this way, Kel thought that the man before her probably didn't have much longer to live.

She gulped down the nausea, and strove to focus. Arlin nudged the man with a booted toe.

"Zey're here Gregory."

The man curled up in the rags, whom Arlin had called Gregory, looked up almost sleepily, through half lidded eyes. Kel saw that his eyes were surrounded by a sort of sticky infection, making it almost impossible for him to see. The chains around his ankles moved and chinked.

Arlin went to the side of the room and poured out a mug of slightly stale water from a chipped jug. He put it to Gregory's lips and the man drank eagerly.

"I have authorisation to let you out of here Gregory, as soon as zey've asked you vhat they need to."

Gregory stopped drinking and pushed the mug away. He looked up, the lines on his face betraying fear.

"_Ask_ me?"

"Just talk to you, zey only vant to talk Gregory." The man made no reply, only stayed where he was, half lying half sitting, and stared into space. Arlin glanced up at Joren and Kel.

"Very vell. Gregory, tell me again the date of ze night vhen you vere captured and arrested."

The man licked his lips before naming a date about four months ago.

"Very goot. Now tell me, vith whom vere you meetink ze day before zen?"

Again, the man paused before answering slowly.

"A….A man who said he was working for the King…I do not know his name." The man had to keep pausing to cough.

"And vhat did he look like?"

"He only took his cloaking spell off at one meeting, and it was a long time ago…but…I remember that he was wearing old clothes, patched, worn, cheap. He…he had black hair."

"His eyes?"

"Blue. He…he stared at people a lot."

Arlin looked up at them.

"What did you discuss at the meetings?" Kel asked, hugging herself because of the cold, face stern.

"We…we discussed…we discussed the things he would be given…in exchange for the convicts. Magical services."

"A Killing machine? Like Blayce's?"

"No, no! Hah, something…much worse…more effective…than death. We used Blayce of Galla's theory."

"What?"

The man wheezed and coughed for at least a few minutes before responding, once Arlin had given him another draught of water.

"What could…could possibly be worse than giving death to the living…but giving…giving life to the dead?"

"Necromancy."

"_Advanced necromancy_!" The enemy's soldiers reincarnated at our will…an endless army. No communicating with spirits…embodying spirits! And this time there's no weakness! There's hundreds of mages who know how to do it…they'd all have to be killed!"

The man's face was alight; Kel couldn't tell if it was with passion or with rage. She stepped back as his body was again shaken by drawn out coughs, as if being tortured.

"And why did this official need to hold meetings with you, why did the King need your services?" Joren asked.

The man wheezed again.

"Look around you…look to the west, where the Corinthian's are eagerly… _waiting_ for a change to expand their empire. We're all next…unless we band together. An endless army is our only hope of defeating them."

"Who initiated the meetings?"

The man gave a movement which could have been a shrug.

"We received a messenger one day… telling us that we'd get the test subjects and slaves we needed if we met a man in Corus. Our spies told us that the man was reporting…reporting back to the palace each night, and was therefore a King's official. No one could work against the King right under ….his nose, his network of information is too tight, too closed."

Joren nodded, before he too fell into silence. A minute passed, whilst Gregory's chest heaved with exertion. He finally turned to Arlin when he seemed to have some breath back.

"You said you'd get me…help once they were…done!"

Arlin stood and opened the door. Two young men stood outside. Arlin muttered to them as they moved swiftly into the room, and laid out a stretcher, before beginning the work of slowly transferring Gregory onto it. It they were disgusted by what they saw, nothing but a slight wrinkling of their noses betrayed it.

"Zese men are healers Gregory. You vill be taken to our private infirmary here, vhere you vill be treated."

Gregory's skinny chest heaved as he coughed; he seemed to have slipped back into doziness again.

Arlin gestured to Kel and Joren to follow before leaving the room. They passed through the hallway and reached the first room again. The guard stepped by to allow all three to pass outside. The door was shut behind them.

"I vill give you a moment to yourselves." And Arlin strode some distance off and leaned against the wall. He produced an old fashioned pipe and lit it.

There was a pause.

"We can't be sure about anything he says." Joren said, looking up at the sky.

"I know."

"We should be sure before we get ourselves into anything and possibly ruin this mission."

"Yes."

"And we should check what the others know."

"So let's go back to the inn first."

"No need" Kel and Joren turned. Rat was striding up to them, as Keita stalked a few steps behind, constantly checking the surroundings for anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Kel asked, watching them warily. The relaxed camaraderie of the past few months was gone.

"Coming to find you."

"How much do you know?"

Rat looked around for something to lounge against and found a broken wooden post.

"As much as you."

His casualness did nothing but irritate an already tempestuous Kel. She remembered that he had been well acquainted with Arlin on the township. The letter – _Another agent assisted us in leading you away._

"And have you been spending your time drawing us away from the country? Have you been working for Sir Myles? Is the King really…"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't say the thing that would make years of her hard work become uncertain. Her mind had been racing ahead since Arlin had first told them. If all that they'd heard was true, if the King really had been drawn too far into fear of their enemies that he'd starting employing Necromancers…if there really was a rebellion, then things could go two ways. Either the rebellion would be successful and Roald would be king, or it wouldn't…and the royal family would be killed. And Keladry of Mindelan would be stripped of her knighthood, forced to work as a barmaid or something. _If_ the man to whom she'd sworn an oath to serve was a traitor to his own country. _If_ the King was committing treason. _If_ she even decided to participate in this rebellion. _If_ this rebellion was even real. There were too many questions.

Rat glanced at her face, an assessing glance which seemed to take everything in.

"Yes, I have been working for Sir Myles. Yes, I have been trying to get you away from the country. Neither of you know how to react, can you imagine if you were close to Corus right now, what you'd have done? You'd be charging down there looking for answers. You'd probably have alerted the king. As for his majesty's activities, I know as much as you do. If you want more answers, there is that meeting in two weeks time."

"Keita-"

"Had no idea." The tall woman interrupted, "But I know Sir Myles and he is one of his Majesty's eldest friends. If he says that the King is losing his mind…I'm with him"

There was a long, awkward silence. Keita broke it.

"Have you decided yet?"

Kel spoke first.

"It's all happening…too fast. It's come out of nowhere. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is." Rat interrupted.

"I don't know that."

"And you won't know much more unless you come to Corus with us. Your mission here is over, you read the letter. Enough information has been collected on the people we were sent to trail. You can't continue on a pointless mission for no one."

"We don't know if it's pointless." Kel's jaw clenched. "We don't even know if that letter was real."

"And you won't make things any more certain by doing nothing. You have to come to the meeting in Corus. It's the only place you'll get your answers."

There was another awkward silence.

"Who are you really?" Joren finally asked.

"An orphan from the Corinthian Empire. An agent rescued me from slavery and Sir Myles agreed to sponsor me."

"That disease you caught two weeks ago?"

Rat smiled weakly.

"Evidently someone found out about us. One of Steven of Cranmoor's men tried to poison me in prison, having realised that I at least knew more than I was letting on."

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"You haven't read the letter completely Kel. He was connected with Gregory's master, he was the one who dealt with the convict prisoners. I discovered this whilst we were in Scanra. You were following that woman, we were tailing the mage, Zenith. We bumped into Cranmoor along the way, and realised what he was. We'd known for a while that someone was dealing with the convicts, but we didn't know his name. I don't think Steven of Cranmoor even is his real name, he looks Tortallan to me. Green eyes, brown hair."

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"I thought you knew." Keita spoke up for only the second time. "We haven't had much opportunity for deep discussion lately what with running through women's baths and trailing across the sea on a floating town."

There was another one of those awkward pauses.

"Well?" Rat asked, when he felt that the silence was becoming too heavy to bear. Another silence ensued.

"I don't see what else we can do." Kel broke it.

"You'll come?" Rat looked from Joren, to Kel. Joren pushed himself up.

"There's not much choice Rodent." He turned and began to walk in the direction of the inn, disappearing in the smog that covered the area around Yaman's docks. Rat turned to Kel, who shrugged, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where's she going?" He muttered to Keita. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"To think."

Hmm…some badly written plottage coming in there. Please review. Mr. Review button does get lonesome.

**Mango Sam:** Thank you! I'm glad you and your friend are still enjoying this. Of course Kel is missing Neal and all her friends, but that's not whom the green eyes remind her of. I feel a strong urge to give a hint, but I won't, as I've already left a small hint in this chapter. I'm glad you're both still reading my story.

**Oceanspike: **Lol, your review made me laugh. Swedish? Really? Whenever I think of Sweden I get a visual of happy plump blonde children dancing around a maypole. Arlin seems more of a big haunted castle kind of guy.

**CrystalLili:** Erm…It's not Neal if that's who you're thinking. And yes, they should probably be reporting to Sir Myles around now, so we'll just assume that they've done that.

**VampiricEternity:** Thankee kindly.

**Seasun:** I'm afraid romance is something that I find hard to write, but I'll try!

**MysticMoonEmpress: **Thank you.

**PsychoLioness 13: (**When you reach this point) Thanks, it's nice to know that someone else's reading my story.

**lil-saturn-goddess:** Thank you for your review.

**Imperfectionist ;D: **Lol, I think you're being a bit too generous to me, although you probably had a hand in all of it. I've been reading your sequel, but I can't remember if I reviewed. And happy birthday! Slightly late, but hey. Oh, and I'm holding you to that promise of an update as soon as I updated!

**LadyJenofNewYork: **Why thank you.

**Ossini:** I can't believe how many people said Mr Deranged bystander reminded them of Neal! He seems completely the opposite of Neal to me. I can't picture Neal calling himself a deranged bystander to society…except as a joke maybe. Oh well, deranged bystanders do indeed rock, even if they are a little strange. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kyrilliz:** Hah, no one escapes from me. I can't wait until you get Nightmare's Appeal back up, I shall faithfully review every chapter. I'm considering redoing the first few chapters of this story, so I know what you mean.

**Leafsea:** Thank you.

**Nawat Crow:** Ouch! But thankee for the review, yes indeedy, as you can see, there's should be plenty more from Arlin.

Give bisexual horse a carrot from me :)

**Makai-Tenshi:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.

**Death Goddess Assassin:** You're review nearly reduced me to tears, I feel so loved! Thank you! I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Nolee of Stone Mountain: **Bestest biggest review ever, thank you. We authors do indeed have a desire, and even a deeply embedded need, for long adoring reviews. I'm very glad you're liking this, Rat says he loves you too.

Aheh, about that bomb...I've updated, so d'you think you could possibly swallow that remote? Because, that ominous fingering is really starting to make me nervous fingers uncomfortably hot collar".

Mmm, I very much agree about Joren. I used to be not too fond of him before fanfiction came along. I was right about the chamber? My crystal ball was accurate for once! I should celebrate! Hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
